


Secrets And Mischief

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Dom!Loki, Daddy Kink, Devious Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and his new pet get up to mischief together, Loki is confused, Loki is speechless for once, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Maid, Mischief, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prince Loki, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher's Pet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dd/lg, dub con, non con, secrets and mischief, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki has a reputation for being cruel and heartless, and also a bit of a sex fiend for having sex with all his maids; where he’s known to be ruthless and merciless in bed. But he always makes the maids enjoy it, much to their dismay.So all the maids argue daily over who is going to clean his room, in fear that he is going to be there. Because no one can say no to a Prince…One day a young girl, who’s not long come of age, has to do it. She manages to clean his room for the first time without incident, but little does she know that Loki is toying with her.It ends up that she’s the only one to try and fight back with him. But that’s a wrong move, because it is something he enjoys. He loves the thrill of the chase and the hunt.But… *dun dun dun* Unknown to Loki, she actually has a huge crush on him and has done for as long as she can remember. And her reasons for running and putting up a struggle are not as he expected.They enter a DD/LG relationship together (not entirely healthy), and become and unbearable couple filled with mischief and secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Send the girl.’ The head maid, Arian, said to the group of women gathered around the table.

‘No, we can’t. She’s only a child.’ One of the older maids, Freyja, said.

‘She is of age now.’ A younger maid snapped at her.

‘Only by a day.’ The older maid said with a frown.

‘Enough! We send her, unless one of _you_ would like to volunteer for today’s duties?’ Arian said as she slammed her hand down on the table to get their attention.

The group of maids all looked at each other, waiting to see if anyone else would volunteer. But no one came forward.

‘That’s what I thought. She needs to learn… We all have to take our fair share of the dark Prince’s ruthlessness. It’s time she started.’  
  


‘Vic, are you in here?’ Arian asked as she entered one of the guest’s chambers that Victoria was cleaning.

‘Yes?’ Victoria asked as she came out of the bathroom with her cleaning things in hand.

‘We are relocating you for today. Sally is taking over here.’ Arian said as she motioned for the young girl to follow her.

‘Oh, ok.’ Victoria said as she followed along.

It was Victoria’s second week working in the house of Odin. She was really pleased to find a job in the wonderful golden palace. Even if it was being a maid, it was an honour to be amongst royalty. Her parents were proud of her, even if a bit sad that she had to move out.

Victoria hadn’t asked Arian where she was being relocated to for the day. She just followed her quietly down the halls. But she couldn’t help but notice some other maids and servants looking at her pitifully, with looks of sorrow on their faces.

‘Um… Arian, where am I being relocated to?’ Victoria asked, nervously.

But her question was soon answered as Arian came to a halt outside of Prince Loki’s chambers. Victoria felt her stomach drop and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Everyone knew of Loki’s tendencies with the maids. Even Odin, Frigga and Thor knew, but there was nothing they could do about it. Loki did what he wanted. And if he wanted to have sex with every maid, then he would. There was no stopping him and none of them ever dared to say no to him. He was royalty after all, even if the workers did call him by the nickname the dark Prince.

They had all had their fair share of dealing with Loki. He was cruel, ruthless and merciless. He had a very sadistic side to him. However, he always made sure the maids enjoyed it. Even if they didn’t want to. It was one of the _many_ ways that he loved to fuck with their minds.

He was the god of mischief after all.

Loki could have had whores to his room instead to sate his needs, but he left them to Thor. There was no fun having sex with those that were always willing and he had to pay for. He enjoyed seeing the terror in all the maids and servants eyes whenever he passed by them in the corridors. His favorite game was being out of his chambers while the maid cleaned, thinking they were getting a day off from his advances. Then he would return just as they were finishing up, their luck running out.

‘I am sorry, Vic. But we all have to have our fair share. Perhaps he might go easier on you with you… Being so young.’ Arian looked regretful as she gave the young girl a pat on the shoulder and left.

Victoria couldn’t believe it. She knew that everyone else had been _attacked_ by Loki. More than once. But she hoped they would give her a little longer to adjust before throwing her to the lion.

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage up before knocking timidly on the door. She was relieved when there was no response.

Pushing the large golden doors open, she stepped inside while holding her breath. She leaned back against the doors and looked around the large room. As expected his chambers were very lush, just like the other royals chambers. But Loki’s were lavished in green and black colours, with hints of gold here and there.

‘Hello?’ She squeaked out, to check whether he was in or not.

To her relief, there was no response. So she quickly got to work and started off with his en suite. To her surprise, there wasn’t a lot to clean or tidy up. It seemed that Loki was a very tidy and clean Prince. Unlike his brother, Thor. Whose room always looked like a bomb had hit it.

Victoria moved on to his chambers and was quickly dusting down his shelves that held many books. She noticed a lot of them were about seidr. She shivered as she thought to all the rumours she had heard about Loki and his seidr. He was really knowledgeable with it and powerful, even enemies knew about his tricks. He wasn’t someone to be messed with and _everyone_ knew it.

She was being careful, but suddenly a book fell from one of the shelves and landed on the floor, making her jump. She quickly bent over to pick it up, when she noticed the book had opened on a page that was showing some very lewd pictures of sexual positions between a man and woman.

Quickly closing the book and putting it back in its place, she tried to ignore the slight blush that had crept up her neck and spread over her cheeks.

Pushing the images out of her mind, she carried on with her cleaning. Her heart was racing as she was getting closer and closer to being finished. She hoped and prayed that she would get away with it without Loki coming back.

Her hands were shaking as she picked up all of her cleaning things and darted for the door. She just got outside and was about to head back to the maids quarters, when Loki suddenly appeared right beside her, making her cry out in shock.

His lips curled into a wicked grin as he looked down at her. She had never been that close to Loki before, he was so tall and intimidating. The look on his face and his smirk was _terrifying_.

She said nothing as she turned around and bolted down the corridor, away from him as fast as her legs would carry her.

Loki watched the little doe run away from him in amusement.

 _Oh yes. She was going to be a lot of fun_. He thought.

Unknown to her, he had been in his chambers when Arian had brought her there. He heard their little exchange outside and simply hidden himself with his illusions. He was surprised to see that the maids had surrendered the young maid to him so soon. _They must be desperate_ , he had thought.

Her arrival in his home had not went unheard by Loki. News travelled very quickly, especially with a lot of the maids being gossips. They could never keep a secret even if their lives depended on it.

After seeing Victoria’s reaction to his mere presence, he knew that she was going to be a lot of fun for him. No one had _ever_ ran away from him before. If she ran from him, she would most definitely put up a struggle.

He was sure of it.

  
Arian held another meeting with all the maids, apart from Victoria, that same evening.

‘I have just had a request from the dark Prince.’ Arian started, her voice low.

There was a quiet murmur between all of the maids, worry filled the room.

‘He has requested that Victoria becomes his personal maid, from now on… She is to see to his chambers on a daily basis until further notice.’ Arian said.

There was instant relief within the room. The maids all relieved that it meant they would have a break, for a while at least. Apart from Freyja, she felt bad for the young girl. Knowing that Loki’s request would only mean torture and distress for the young girl.

‘I am going to tell her the news now. But you must all be extra kind to her. We all know what she no doubt went through today, and will have to for the foreseeable future.’ Arian said with a sigh as she looked at Freyja, who nodded to her in agreement.

  
Victoria looked up from her book as Arian and Freyja entered the maid’s quarters. She greeted them as normal, but was uncertain as they walked over to her bunk. The both of them looked incredibly guilty.

‘Is anything the matter?’ Victoria asked as she put her book down.

‘We have some news… You’ve been requested for a slightly higher job. You will get extra pay…’ Arian started.

Victoria’s hopes rose for a moment, but then sank again from the look that the two older maids still had on their faces.

‘What is it?’ Victoria asked impatiently.

‘You are to be Loki’s personal, and only, maid now. You will report to his chambers daily. He said he was impressed with your work and he requested for you personally.’ Arian told her softly as Freyja reached out and held the young girls hand.

‘What? Please, no. There must be some mistake.’ Victoria said in a panic.

‘It is no mistake, Vic. I’m so sorry.’ Arian said genuinely.

‘Did he… Did he take you today?’ Freyja asked cautiously.

‘No. He wasn’t there… Until the end when I was just leaving. But I… I ran from him.’ Victoria said as she looked down nervously at her hands in her lap.

‘Oh, my child. That is the worst thing you could do. Prince Loki, he loves a challenge. It is best with him to just let him get it over with. Chances are he would forget about you. But if you put up a fight, or make things more… Thrilling… For him. Well, then he will keep going after you. It’s like a game to him, you see.’ Freyja explained to her.

‘But I wasn’t just going to let him. I can’t!’

‘I know, dear. I know. But all of that only fuels him on more. I am so, so sorry.’ Freyja said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria took a deep breath and knocked on Loki’s chambers the following morning for cleaning. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her hands were shaking and she was so close to turning around and running away.

But she had a job to do. She just hoped that he wouldn’t be in like yesterday.

She felt a glimmer of hope as there was no response. So she rushed in and started cleaning straight away. His chambers didn’t take that long to clean and tidy.

She moved on to sort out the bed. But as she pulled back the blanket, she saw there was a wet stain on the sheets. Her eyes widened and for a split second she thought he had pissed the bed. Until she looked a bit closer, then she realised it was actually _something else_ entirely.

Mumbling to herself under her breath she yanked the sheets off the large King sized bed. She bundled them all up by the door and quickly grabbed a spare sheet and made quick work of putting it on the bed.

She put the blanket back down and made sure it was nicely made up for him. Letting out a big sigh, she put her hands on her hips and nodded as she looked over the bed. There wasn’t a crease on it. She always prided herself for her cleanliness and tidiness.

‘Now to get out of here.’ She mumbled to herself.

‘Going so soon?’ The voice behind her startled her, she froze as she felt a shiver shoot right up her spine.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He whispered.

She knew he was _right_ behind her, as she could feel his warm breath across the back of her neck.

Taking a deep breath and gaining a little bit of courage, she slowly turned around. She let out a gasp as she came face to face with his leather and metal clad chest. She had to crane her neck to look up at him as she took a step backwards. But he stayed in step with her, like a dance. So she took another step back, but again he copied her. All the while a big smirk was plastered on his face, his hands behind his back.

‘Why, little dove. You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Are you feeling quite alright?’ Loki mocked as he stepped forward again.

But this time as Victoria took another step backwards, the back of her knees hit the side of the bed and she fell back onto it. Loki was towering over her even more now. He still had the same shit eating grin on his face and that scared her to no end.

She attempted to scramble backwards on the bed, but Loki reached out with a quickness that she had never witnessed before, and grabbed her ankles. She let out a screech as he dragged her back towards him, her dress started to ride up her legs and her thighs were on show just as the door to his chambers suddenly opened and a guard walked in.

‘The King requires your presence, my Prince.’ The guard said, not batting an eyelid at the way Victoria was lying on the bed with her dress ridden up to her thighs.

‘Very well.’ Loki said, not taking his hunger filled eyes off of Victoria. ‘I will be right there.’

The guard left the room and Victoria felt her stomach sink as she realised she was alone with the dark Prince once again.

‘It looks like we cannot play just now, little one… Until next time.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he smoothed her dress back down and stood up tall again.

He winked at her and then with grace he strolled out of his chambers. Giving her one last look over his shoulder before leaving.

Victoria let out a big whoosh of relief as her head fell back on the bed. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her entire body was shaking. It took her a few moments to gather herself together again before she got off the bed and flattened out the creases before leaving his chambers.  
  


It wasn’t until later in the day that she realised something. The guard that had come to get Loki, he didn’t knock. Which she knew was unusual, especially for Loki. If any of the royals wouldn’t take kindly to being barged in on, it would be him.

That made her wonder, had it been one of his illusions? Was he perhaps toying with her? She wasn’t sure. But either way, she was dreading tomorrow.

But it turned out it wasn’t tomorrow she had to dread. As a servant came to the maid’s quarters looking for her. She felt her stomach twist with nerves as she knew he was the servant that responded to all of the royal’s requests.

‘Prince Loki has requested your presence in his chambers.’ He said to Victoria.

‘Ok…’ She said quietly as she nodded.

The servant gave her a pitiful look before leaving the quarters.

Victoria felt like crying as she dragged herself along to his chambers for the second time that day. She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She groaned inwardly, thinking this was going to be another of his games.

She knocked one more time but there was still no response. So she pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was no sign of Loki at all. Which really confused and scared her.

Victoria had just been about to leave when she heard him call on her from the bathroom.

‘Come in here, little girl.’ He called out.

His voice sent fear and shivers through her entire body. But she obeyed and opened the door to find Loki in the bath. Luckily there were bubbles covering most of his body, but she could see the top of his chest. So she quickly averted her eyes and stepped backwards nearer the door.

‘Be a good girl and get me a glass of wine. There’s a bottle and glass on the table out on my balcony.’ He said as he let his head fall backwards against the side of the bath, not even looking at her.

Victoria said nothing as she felt her stomach churn. She scurried back into his chambers and over to the balcony. Grabbing the wine bottle she tried to steady her shaky hands as she filled up the glass with the red wine.

Managing to calm her shaking down, she carried it carefully back through to the bathroom. She tried her best to avert her eyes from him, but it was difficult as she needed to see where she was going.

She handed Loki the glass of wine, which he took and had a sip of it. He placed it down onto a table at the other side of the bath. Victoria was just about to step backwards, but when she did, her foot hit something and she started to trip backwards. But with lightning quick reflexes, Loki’s hand snapped out like a snake and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her forwards, so much so that she tumbled into the bath, on top of him.

Water splashed everywhere as Victoria let out a cry and tried to get out. But Loki only chuckled and grabbed a hold of her upper arm, keeping her there even though she continued to struggle.

‘If you wanted to join me, you only had to ask.’ He grinned wickedly.

After making her panic for a minute, Loki finally released her arm. With one last splash she was able to push herself up out of the bath. She was soaking as her dress dripped water all over the floor.

Loki looked over the side and saw the mess of the floor she was making.

‘You better get dried and come straight back to clean this mess up.’ Loki said as he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Victoria was mortified as she ran out of the room. She kept running out of his chambers and all the way back to the maid’s quarters. Many other maids looked at her with confusion, Freyja saw her rush by and she quickly followed her.

‘My child, whatever happened to you?’ Freyja asked as she followed Victoria to the maid’s showers.

‘Had a run in with the dark Prince.’ Victoria said quietly as she grabbed a towel.

‘Let me help you get out of this dress.’ Freyja offered.

‘No, thank you. I’ll manage.’ Victoria assured her.

So Freyja left the young girl to get dried off and changed. The entire time her stomach was twisting with nerves. Loki had told her to go back to clean up. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to face him again after what had just happened.

  
Victoria returned to Loki’s chambers an hour later. She knocked on the door and heard his voice call out for her to enter.

‘You took your time.’ Was the first thing Loki said as Victoria walked in.

He was fully clothed, wearing his armour, minus the helmet. And he was stood at his bedside, looking at Victoria intently like he was about to devour her at any second.

‘I cleaned up the water on the floor.’ Loki said to stop her in her tracks as she had rushed towards the bathroom to get it over with. She froze just a few steps from the bathroom and turned to look at him, confusion all over her face.

‘Such an adorable little dove, you are. So timid, not saying a word, just doing as I ask like a good girl.’ Loki purred as he stalked over to Victoria and grabbed her chin between his fingers.

Victoria felt her heart racing and her entire body was trembling. She had no idea what to say or do in that moment as Loki loomed over her, intimidating her.

‘Still nothing to say? I don’t believe I’ve heard your voice yet, little girl. Are you going to speak for me?’ He asked in a condescending tone.

Victoria couldn’t keep eye contact with him as she kept looking away. She said nothing, not wanting to give in to what he wanted.

‘Never mind, I have ways to make you talk. Or perhaps, scream. But know this, little dove. By the end of this night, you _will_ be calling out my name. _That’s a promise_.’


	3. Chapter 3

The game had begun.

Victoria ran from Loki towards the door. But as she reached it, she discovered it was locked. Loki watched in amusement as she tried to open it many times, only to fail.

She felt the colour drain from her face as the realisation of the situation hit her. Her stomach twisted with nerves and she couldn’t stop shaking as she attempted the door one more time.

‘Victoria.’ Loki called her, the way he said her name caused a chill to run down her spine. No one ever called her with her full name unless she was in trouble from her parents.

She froze and kept looking ahead at the door. She didn’t want to look at him, she _couldn’t_.

‘You are to look at your Prince when being spoken to.’ Loki said firmly as he took a few steps towards her, his heavy boots against the floor sounded so loud to Victoria as she mentally battled with herself about whether to turn around or not.

But her choice was taken away from her as suddenly one of Loki’s large hands twisted into her hair and he yanked, hard. Causing her to cry out and reach up to try and grab at his hand.

He forced her head round so her face was close to his as he sneered down at her.

‘You _will_ obey me, little girl. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. That is the only decision you are getting tonight.’ Loki hissed as he kept a tight hold of her hair.

Victoria said nothing as Loki stared her down. His lips curled into a smirk as he saw her breathing was heavy and her entire body was still trembling. He could sense the fear on her, yet there was also something else about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on yet.

Victoria could feel the sharp pain in her scalp, she wanted to cry from the pain but she remained strong as she didn’t want to let Loki see that he was affecting her.

‘Are you going to behave?’ Loki asked as his grip stayed strong in her hair.

Victoria still said nothing, but she nodded to the best she could.

As soon as Loki released her hair, she made a bolt for it to the balcony. As she got outside, she looked over the railings but it was much too high to get away. She could see some gardeners in the garden and others wondering about.

She was about to shout out for help when one of Loki’s hands clamped over her mouth. His other hand snaked around her middle and he held her firm against his body. She struggled to try and get away as she tried screaming, but it was muffled by his hand.

‘Even if they were to hear you, it would do you no good. They don’t care what happens to maids. I am the Prince and I can do whatever, _or whoever_ , I want.’ Loki chuckled wickedly as he dragged her kicking and screaming back inside.

Her legs kicked around like crazy, trying to make contact with him. She tried to claw at his arms, but it was as if her nails were sponges as she wasn’t harming him at all. He kept laughing at her attempts as he dragged her over to his bed and tossed her onto it.

She started to scramble away, but like before Loki grabbed her ankles and dragged her back towards him. He crawled onto the bed over the top of her. He was able to avoid her arms as they flailed around at him, trying to hit him.

‘Stop struggling, girl. You are going nowhere.’ Loki growled as he wrapped a large hand around her neck.

Victoria panicked and tried to pull his hand away, but he wasn’t budging. He smirked at her reaction and the fear in her eyes.

‘I will not warn you again. Put your hands up at the side of your head.’ He said in warning as he squeezed against her neck for a few seconds, causing her to go a little lightheaded.

Her grip around his wrist eased up and she let her arms fall down above her in reluctant submission. While she didn’t want to obey him, she didn’t fancy getting choked to death either.

‘Good girl. See, that wasn’t so difficult now, was it?’ Loki purred as he eased up the pressure on her neck and ran his thumb up and down her skin at the side of her throat.

Loki didn’t fail to notice the little gasp that escaped from between her lips. He cocked an eyebrow up as he leaned in closer to her, his lips just inches from her own.

‘Now, you are going to spread your legs open for me.’ His words made Victoria’s eyes widen. She was about to struggle again, but Loki simply tightened his grip around her neck for a split second and that had her stilling again.

But she didn’t move her legs.

‘I’m going to give you 3 seconds to do as you’re told, little girl… 3… 2…’

Just before he said 1, she hesitantly opened her legs for him. He felt her shift below him and he grinned wickedly as he looked down.

‘That’s a girl.’ He said as his free hand started to make its way down between their bodies.

He reached the hem of her dress and bundled it up around her waist. The sound of her squeaking had his cock hardening in its confinements as he lightly tickled across the skin of her inner thigh.

Victoria tried to stop her body from trembling so much, but she really struggled to keep her composure as his fingers moved higher up. She clenched her thighs together tightly as he reached the edge of her knickers.

‘Ah, ah. Open your legs.’ Loki warned her with the tightening of his hand around her neck.

Victoria let out a small sob as she opened them again. She still didn’t say anything to him, she knew nothing she could say would stop him anyway. But she was terrified about what he was going to find down there…

‘Well, what do we have here? It seems that your body betrays you, dear little dove. Can it be that you are actually enjoying my attentions? You’re soaked right through your panties.’ Loki growled excitedly.

He was a little surprised to find her that wet. While he always managed to sweet talk the other maids and trick their bodies into enjoying his advances, never had he felt anyone so wet already before. He had hardly touched the girl yet she was positively dripping for him.

Running a finger along her centre, he liked the way her body reacted to his touch through the thin fabric. So sensitive. She was the youngest he had taken, all the other maids were much older. So she was indeed a nice change.

Victoria let out a gasp as she felt the only protection she had left disappear. She had forgotten about his Seidr.

‘So soft and smooth, little dove. It’s like you prepared yourself for me.’ Loki growled as he ran his fingers along her mound and down across her outer lips.

 _Valhalla, she’s so wet._ Loki thought as he slid two fingers easily through her folds. Never had a female been so wet and ready for him before. To say he was a little confused would be an understatement. But he kept composure and didn’t allow his confusion to show.

‘Tell me, have you ever been touched by another before? Or am I the first and only one?’ He asked as he trailed his fingers up and down the length of her core.

Each time his fingers slid over her clit, she let out a whimper and her body bucked up ever so slightly against his hand.

‘Answer me, little one.’ He growled as he leaned down and bit her skin on her neck, making her yelp.

‘N, no, my Prince.’ Victoria said as quietly as a mouse.

‘Ah, she speaks! I was beginning to think you were a mute.’ Loki said mockingly.

Victoria closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She didn’t want Loki to know that he was affecting her. Though she knew it was impossible now because of how aroused she was. Even her nipples were hardening beneath her dress. She cursed her body for being the way it was for him.

‘Your body is incredibly responsive to my touch, little one. It seems to me that you are actually enjoying this, that you want me to touch you, to penetrate you…’ As Loki spoke he inserted his middle finger into her tight hole, causing her to make a sharp squeak at the foreign intrusion.

Victoria started to thrash her head around as she bit down on her lower lip. She attempted to move her hands, but was distraught to find they were stuck there. Looking upwards her stomach dropped as she could see a light green haze surrounding her wrists. When she looked back at Loki, he was smirking down at her with mischief in his eyes.

‘You are going nowhere.’ He rumbled.

Victoria let out a sob as she tried moving her body again, but it was still useless and it only caused for Loki’s finger to feel even better inside of her.

She wasn’t used to having something inside of her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Yet the way he slowly eased in a second finger to join the first, it made her feel full but in an oddly arousing way.

Loki pressed his thumb down on her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. It took him a few minutes but after wriggling his fingers around inside of her, he soon found what he was looking for as she let out a gasp of pleasure.

He grazed the pads of his fingers across that spot inside of her, feeling it swell under his touch. He couldn’t believe how responsive her body was, it wasn’t what he had been expecting at all. He thought she might have given in easily, yet been too scared to get aroused. But that wasn’t the case as he could hear his fingers squelching inside of her with every thrust in and out of her as he moved in a more vigorous motion.

‘Are you going to cum for me?’

Victoria shook her head as she kept her eyes closed, still trying to defy him.

‘Wrong answer, little one. You _are_ going to cum for me.’ He growled.

Victoria had no choice in the matter as Loki forced her into an orgasm with his dexterous fingers. They just felt too good and he knew exactly what buttons to press to get her there.

Loki let out a groan of his own as he felt a fresh rush of arousal coat his fingers. He couldn’t wait for his cock to get inside of her. He was going to enjoy spreading her tight, wet cunt wide apart with his cock.

Part of Victoria felt incredibly violated yet the other part of her wanted more. Much more.

‘Good girl. See, isn’t that better? All that pent up sexual frustration you must have had. It’s better to let it all out.’ Loki soothed, his fingers pulling out of her and finally releasing her neck from his strong grip.

He brought his hand up between their faces and he sucked his fingers in his mouth. Victoria looked horrified at the action, but the sight was also slightly erotic too, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

‘You taste delicious, dove. Here, taste.’ Loki said as he held his fingers to her lips.

Victoria held her lips tightly closed and she turned her head to the side, away from him. But that was a bad move. As he grabbed her cheeks in one of his hands and turned her head back. He squeezed hard, forcing her to open her mouth with a cry. He thrust his two fingers into her mouth and ordered her to suck them.

He enjoyed the look on her face as he made her taste himself on his fingers. But he didn’t make her do it for long. As the way her lips looked wrapped around his fingers gave him some other ideas.

‘Stand up.’ He demanded.

Her wrists were released from the magical restraints and Loki stood up and to the side, to let her move. So she hesitantly got up to her feet and stood awkwardly on front of Loki.

‘You are going to kneel for me, put that lips and tongue of yours to good use. But first, you are going to strip naked.’ Loki clicked his fingers impatiently.

Victoria’s eyes widened and her mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Loki frowned at her disobedience and he stepped closer to her again.

‘You have 3 seconds. If you don’t get that dress off, you will be in trouble.’ Loki snarled.

As Loki started to count down, instead of doing as he told, she made another beeline for the door. Why? She wasn’t sure. She knew it would still be locked, but she thought she had to try at least.

She had just reached the door when Loki was on her again. He pinned her against said door and grabbed her hair in his fist again.

‘How many times is it going to take before you realise that you’re going nowhere?’ He hissed against her ear as he dragged her back towards the bed.

On the way there he started to tug at her dress. She put up a new struggle to try and get out of his grasp. But Loki managed to tug the zip down from the back of her dress and it fell to a puddle at her feet.

Loki released her hair and covering her breasts with her hands, she backed up until her back hit a wall.

She really did look like a little doe that was about to be eaten alive by the big bad wolf. And said wolf started to stalk towards the little doe, a hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips.

Victoria was even more stunning than Loki imagined she would be naked.

‘Hands at your side, little girl. Let me see _all_ of you.’ He rumbled.

‘Please… No.’ Victoria whimpered, tears started to well up in her eyes.

‘You know I will just make you. It will be much easier on yourself if you just obey your Prince.’ Loki said threateningly.

Victoria took a shaky breath in. Her lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry. She closed her eyes and dropped her hands down by her sides.

Loki’s eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch as he looked at her breasts. He couldn’t believe it…

She had nipple piercings, emerald green barbells. That was something Loki never expected in a million years.

Piercings were unusual on Asgard. Similar to tattoos. It was very unheard of for maids or servants to have them because they were expensive. Unless it was done in the black-market, which was illegal.

‘Ooo, little dove. You’ve been naughty, haven’t you?’ Loki said in a deep, seductive tone.

As he drew closer to Victoria, he noticed she started to shake more and more. Which made him wonder if there was something else she wasn’t telling him.

‘There’s something else, isn’t there?’ He growled as he gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

Her eyes were still filled with tears and fear as she nodded, only a whimper escaping from her lips.

‘Show me.’

Victoria closed her eyes again as Loki dropped his hold on her chin. His eyebrow shot upwards in wonder as she started to slowly turn around. What he saw on her lower back surprised him even more than the nipple piercings and he nearly came straight away in his trousers.

He was stunned, shocked, confused.

For once, the god of mischief didn’t know what to say or do.

She had a tattoo on her lower back. Of his helmet, with his name written in a scroll underneath it in Asgardian runes.

When Victoria heard nothing from him, she was terrified. Her secret was out now and she had no idea how he would react. So she did the only thing she was best at.

She fled. Again.

She grabbed her dress and as she reached the door, it was unlocked, much to her relief. Loki was so shocked that he forgot to keep up his Seidr that was keeping the door locked. So she was able to throw her dress on and run out of Loki’s chambers.

Leaving Loki stood in the middle of his room, with a mixture of feelings and emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria had ran all the way back to the maids’ chambers with her dress half on, covering the most important parts… Important parts being the tattoo and piercings.

All the maids rushed to her aid, knowing full well what will have happened. But she managed to shrug them all off so she could get showered and dressed herself without risking them seeing what was on her body.

She couldn’t believe that Loki saw her tattoo and piercings. She felt absolutely mortified and more vulnerable than ever.  

Yet there was also a part of her that was slightly… Aroused. She couldn’t deny the way he made her orgasm had been amazing. She had dreamed and fantasised about that for  _years_. But she never,  _ever_ , thought that it would become a reality. Hence why she got the tattoo. Thinking it would be nothing more than a silly crush and fantasy.

Her reasons for not wanting Loki to have sex with her was entirely different to the other maids. She wanted nothing more than to allow the dark Prince take her virginity. But she hadn’t wanted him to see what she had on her body, it was illegal and he was of royalty after all. He could have her hanged for it and knowing Loki’s sick and sadistic side, she wouldn’t put it past him to do so.

Victoria’s crush on Loki had started off as a childhood crush, when she was around 5 years old.

Her parents had been invited to Odin’s birthday ceremony. So they had went along and Victoria went with them…

_Victoria became bored while her parents were chatting away to some other people. So she sneaked away from them and managed to get herself lost in the palace as she wondered too far from the main hall._

_After turning a corner blindly, she walked right into a very tall person. She looked up and nearly started crying as she recognised it was Prince Loki. Her parents had told her about the royal family and she knew to stay away from Loki, the dark haired one. As he was bad news and her mother had said that he did bad things to women, especially his maids._

_So bumping into him, Victoria knew she was in trouble. But to her surprise, he smiled warmly at her and crouched down to her level as she started crying._

_‘Hey, little one. What’s the matter? Are you lost?’ The Prince asked softly as he reached out and gently rubbed her arms._

_Victoria nodded and sniffled. She felt scared, but for some reason she also was unable to run away, as there was a kindness in his eyes that had her drawn to him and made her feel safe. He wasn’t quite as daunting at her level._

_‘No need to be upset. We will easily find your parents... Hey, do you like magic?’ He asked her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_Victoria nodded, feeling a little better already._

_‘Watch this.’ Loki smiled._

_He put his hand out, palm up, and had a green haze rise up from his hand. It turned into a horse and galloped around Victoria’s head. It stopped on front of her, reared up and whinnied before disappearing into a haze of green again._

_‘Wowwww!’ Victoria said in amazement, in awe at what the Prince did._

_‘Glad you like it. Let’s go find your parents.’ Loki winked at the little girl and stood up._

_He put his hand out for her to take and she did without a second thought. His large hand wrapped around her tiny one and he led her back towards the ceremony hall. He had to slow his pace down so that she was able to keep up with his large strides._

_‘What is your name?’ Loki asked._

_‘Vic.’ She answered him with a smile._

_‘Is that short for Victoria?’ Loki asked._

_‘Yes, it is. But that sounds so old.’ Victoria said as she scrunched her nose up, making Loki laugh._

_‘Is that what your parents call you when you’re in trouble?’_

_‘Yes, it is.’ Victoria said as she continued to walk along happily next to him._

_‘That’s why I’m glad I have a short name. It can’t be shortened.’ Loki chuckled._

_‘It could be. Loks.’ Victoria giggled._

_‘That’s not any shorter. But I’ll let you call me that if you want.’ Loki laughed and playfully nudged the young child, making her laugh again._

_As they reached nearer the hall, her parent came running down the corridor, calling out for her._

_‘Victoria!’ Her mother screeched as she saw her with Loki._

_‘Mummy!’ Victoria said as she let go of Loki’s hand and ran to her mother._

_‘Don’t ever run away like that again.’ She chastised her as she lifted her up into her arms._

_‘Thank you, my Prince. I’m sorry if she was a bother.’ Her mother said nervously as she quickly walked away, not giving Loki a chance to respond._

_Victoria looked over her mother’s shoulder and waved at Loki as she was carried away. He waved back at her as the small green horse ran around his head, making Victoria smile again._

_‘What have I told you about him? Huh?’ Her mother said as she thought she was out of earshot from Loki._

_‘Loks is nice.’ Victoria said._

_‘Loks? Never call him that. Ever. Don’t ever speak to him again. He is pure evil, he will only hurt you.’ Her mother scolded her._

_Unknown to Victoria and her mother, Loki had heard the whole thing._   
  


Ever since that first meeting, she had been hooked on him. As she grew older, her mother continued to warn her of Loki. But Victoria had become obsessed with the dark Prince. She had seen an act of kindness that no one else ever saw. All she heard was bad, sadistic stories about Loki.

There had only been two other times that she saw him in person. She was 9 and had been out walking around the edge of the lake that was just outside of the city. She spied Loki with his large black stallion in the lake.

He was swimming with the horse and Victoria could see his naked chest. He looked like a sculptor and she found it difficult to take her eyes off of him as she hid behind a tree. Unsure on what the desire was that was growing inside of her. But she knew one thing and that was that Loki was beautiful.

She admired the way he was interacting with the horse. He was laughing, carefree and the horse seemed to love his master as he followed him trustingly around the lake. Loki stopped every so often to stroke the stallion’s muzzle, even giving him a kiss between his eyes before he mounted the horse and rode out of the lake.

The last time she saw him was when he had been away to fight in a war with Thor and Odin. She was 13 by that point. On their return to the city, everyone had gathered around to see them. She had managed to get right to the front of the crowd to cheer them on.

Again, he looked magnificent on his horse. He was wearing his full armour, cape and helmet too. She felt a tingling between her legs and felt giddy as he had glanced at her briefly, making her heart beat quicken. Those piercing green eyes that looked at her, visited her in many of her dreams since then. But they weren’t anything compared to the real thing.

Even with all the tales about Loki, she still fantasised about him. She found herself jealous over all the maids that worked in the palace. She thought she was sick and twisted to be fantasising about such things, being taken by force by the handsome Prince. But he was all that she could ever think about.

That’s why she went ahead and got a tattoo, it made her feel like he owned her in a way. And the piercings were something she had always wanted anyway. So she decided to get his colours, because why not?

But now, she was regretting those choices. She had no idea that she would ever become a maid in the palace. And now she had no doubt in her mind that he would sentence her to death. She wasn’t a 5 year old child anymore like she had been when he first interacted with her in such a kind manner.

She had been naive as a child. As a young adult, she knew Loki was powerful, dangerous and terrifying. Yet... She still found him attractive. 

  
Once Loki got over his initial shock, he had to go and whack one out as he had so much pent up sexual frustration. He was also frustrated with himself for just letting her go like that. He should have stopped her.

He was both aroused and stunned at the revelation. He couldn’t work out why on Asgard she would have a tattoo dedicated to  _him_. He knew the colour of the piercings weren’t an accident either after seeing the tattoo.

If she liked him so much, he couldn’t understand why she put up a fight in the beginning and kept running from him. Surely she would  _want_  to have sex with him if she was infatuated with him.

‘Urgh.’ Loki grunted as he fell into bed for the night. He would have to wait until morning and speak to her then.

  
Victoria didn’t sleep well through the night. Every time she heard a noise she thought it was someone coming to get her, to take her to see Odin for her crimes. But, nobody came for her. Even when it was morning and everyone was bustling around, still no one came.

However, it was the god of mischief after all that she was thinking about. Knowing him, he would probably drag it out. Make her think she was getting away with it, then when she was least expecting it he would summon her to her death.

‘Are you ok, Vic?’ Freyja asked.

‘Yeah… Just preparing myself to go clean Loki’s chambers.’ Victoria said anxiously as she tied her hair up in a bun.

‘Did he… Did he get you yesterday?’ Freyja asked.

‘Nearly.’ She said quietly.

‘What do you mean?’ She asked.

‘I’d rather not talk about it.’ Victoria said as she grabbed her cleaning things.

‘You know I’m here to speak to if you need me.’ Freyja said pitifully.

‘Yes. Thank you.’ Victoria forced on a smile for her.

  
Victoria took in a deep breath and held it as she knocked on Loki’s chambers doors. When there was no answer, she wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not.

On the one hand it meant that she wouldn’t have to deal with seeing him, or feeling embarrassed about what happened. But on the other hand, she wouldn’t know what was actually going to happen. In a way, she would rather just get it over and done with, especially if she was going to be trialed for it.

She pushed open the door and slowly stepped in. His chambers seemed just the same as it was last night. Although the bed had been slept in as the blanket was all over the place. But there wasn’t any sign of Loki.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she put her cleaning stuff down by her feet.

‘You have some explaining to do, little dove.’ Loki said suddenly, right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria was like a deer in the headlights,  _again_.

‘I’m sorry, my Prince. Please don’t tell the Allfather. I was young and… Stupid. I just, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m begging you, please.’ Victoria said quickly as tears came to her eyes as she tried to keep herself together.

Loki’s brows furrowed together in slight confusion as he stepped closer to her.

‘What are you on about? Why would I tell my father?’ Loki asked.

‘The tattoo and piercings… It’s illegal to get done on the black-market. I’m truly sorry, my Prince.’ Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

‘I am not one to report someone for dealings in the black-market. Where do you think I get most of my things from?’ Loki chuckled as he started to circle Victoria, making her feel even more nervous, despite his words.

‘What I do want to know the answer to… Is why you have a tattoo dedicated to  _me_ on your back?’ Loki asked as he stopped behind her and pushed his hand against her lower back, making her squeak and turn around to look at him.

He had a look of amusement written on his face at her distress.

‘I…’ Victoria closed her eyes and sighed as she paused. She knew there was no point on lying to the god of mischief and lies. He saw the tattoo, so what was the point on lying anymore?

‘I have a crush on you and have done for… A long time.’ She blurted out, her cheeks turning bright red as she looked down at the floor. There was no way she could look at him now.

Loki paused for a moment before answering. ‘Interesting, very interesting. Now tell me, why would you have a crush on me? Hmm?’ Loki asked in a teasing way as he reached out to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. He loved how shy and innocent she looked, her cheeks a beautiful shade of red.

‘I… Just… I find you attractive.’ Victoria said honestly.

‘What about all the rumours, well, stories that go around. And I could tell you were scared of me, but why?’ Loki grinned wickedly, he was enjoying seeing her squirm with all the questions he asked her.

‘I… I didn’t want you to see the tattoo and piercings. I know they’re illegal. And I didn’t want to admit my crush… The stories… They…’ Victoria closed her eyes and sighed. She just decided to go for it. ‘They turn me on. I don’t know why. I’m wrong in the head or something, but I had always dreamed about being your maid. Ever since I met you when I was 5, I’ve been obsessed.’ Victoria admitted. Though she kept her eyes closed and wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

Loki faltered for a second as he suddenly remembered that she was the little girl he had helped get back to her parents. It suddenly made sense as to why she would have a crush on him. He had been kind to her. He was to all children if given the chance to be near them. He had an incredibly twisted mind and sex life, but he would never harm an innocent child or an animal.

He couldn’t believe that the young woman standing before him was the same child. He knew she was the same girl he saw when he came back from war one time. She had been wearing his colours and caught his eye. He recognised her then, but never realised she was the same person now. She had grown a lot, her breasts were fuller and her features more prominent and beautiful.

So many wicked thoughts suddenly flew through his mind. This girl worshipped him. He was sure she would do whatever he wanted her to, now that her secrets were out in the open.

Whilst he enjoyed the fear in the women he slept with. The idea of having a willing girl at his beck and call sent new thrills through his veins.  _Oh yes_ , he could have a lot of fun with Victoria. It was like his eyes were just opened and so many new kinks and ideas flooded his mind.

‘My my, now that  _is_  interesting to hear. You dirty little girl. I must say I am honoured that you worship me in such a way that you would permanently mark your body for me.’ He growled in approval, making Victoria open her eyes again.

‘You… You’re not angry?’

‘Why would I be angry? Having someone worship me is nothing to be angry over.’ He let his hand slide down from her chin to her neck.

‘Now. Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy and show me your tattoo again? Or do I have to tear that dress off of you…’ He said hungrily as he looked down over her body.

She had to mentally slap herself when she heard him call himself that… She never in a million years thought Loki, of all people, would be into  _that_. She wasn’t even sure herself if that was something  _she_  was into… But then again, it had never sounded so sexy than it did coming from the Prince.

‘I won’t tell you again, Victoria.’ Loki said in warning.

Victoria couldn’t believe what was happening. Part of her still felt scared, like she should run away. But there was a bigger part of her that just couldn’t. 

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she started to take off her dress on front of him. She tried not to look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her every move. It felt like she was already naked.

Victoria felt really exposed as she stood with her arms wrapped around herself. Loki looked at her expectantly and she knew exactly what he wanted. So she dropped her arms down by her sides.

‘Twirl.’ Loki said as he moved his finger in a circle.

She felt like a prized possession as she slowly turned around. She heard Loki let out a growl from deep within his chest, making her tremble as her breath caught in her throat. She was away to turn around again, but she froze as she felt the tips of his fingers softly trail across the tattoo on her lower back.

Loki smirked as he saw goosebumps rise up on her skin under his touch.

‘It’s a wonderful tattoo. Neat, clean and very well done. Even through the black-market it still must have cost a lot.’ Loki said as he slowly trailed his fingers right up her spine to the back of her neck.

He stroked her skin there and heard her let out a little moan. He moved in on her and pressed his body against her back, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other slid up towards her breasts as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

‘And these. These are wonderful. Tell me, did it hurt getting them done?’ He purred as he took hold of either side of the piercing on her left nipple and gave it a tug, making her gasp.

‘It… It did, my Prince.’ She whined as he kept toying with the piercing.

‘No, little one. Do not call me by that. You are to refer to me as Daddy from now on. Do you understand?’ He said seductively as his hand moved over to her other breast so he could tweak and tug at her other piercing.

‘Yes…’

‘Yes, what?’ He growled as he pulled hard on the piercing, making her yelp.

‘Yes… Daddy.’ As the words escaped her lips she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, and also arousal. But she wasn’t sure why it aroused her so much.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he went back to softly fondling her nipples and piercings.

His soft ministrations had her panting with desire. Her hands came up to hold onto his forearm that was across her middle, needing  _something_  to hold on to. The sensations from her nipples were sending direct pleasure straight down to her core. She could feel her clit throbbing, just begging to be touched.

‘There is something I want to know, little dove. Your attempts at escaping last night, running away from me, was it all really because you were scared I would find out about these dirty little secrets? Or do you enjoy the feeling of helplessness and being over powered by a powerful man? Hmm?’

Victoria closed her eyes as she tried to remember to breathe properly.

‘I… Both.’ She squeaked out honestly.

‘Aren’t you just full of surprises?’ Loki chuckled, pleased with her answer as he kept playing with her piercings. He loved them and knew she was going to become his favourite new play toy.

‘Kneel for me.’ He said as he reluctantly let go of her and took a step backwards.

Victoria turned around and looked at Loki. He looked so tall and intimidating in his armour, while she was butt naked. But her insides were burning with want for him. This was more than she had ever imagined.

She sank down to her knees and looked up at him, waiting for his next instructions.

She didn’t have to wait long as Loki unbuckled some of his buckles and belts, reached into his leather trousers and pulled out his hardening length. He grinned wickedly at her reaction, she looked horrified as she gazed up at him.

To say he was well endowed would be an understatement.

‘Hands behind your back, little dove and open your mouth nice and wide.’ Loki purred as he moved in closer to her.

Victoria obeyed, but she felt a little scared seeing the large phallus come straight towards her face. But she had no option as he shoved his cock into her mouth, causing her to gag straight away.

‘Mmm, yesss. I knew those pretty little lips and lovely tongue of yours would be useful.’ Loki moaned.

He slid his hand up to her hair, pulling the hairband out so her hair fell down over her shoulders. He kept a hold at the base of her scalp so he could control her movements. She felt a complete loss of control as he forced her mouth down on him as far as possible. She felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged again. She tried to move back, but Loki wouldn’t let her and held her down on his cock so she had to gag through it.

Loki loved the feeling of her gagging around her. He wasn’t even half way down her throat. He enjoyed the look in her eyes as they started watering and she panicked.

‘Breathe through your nose, girl. Relax your throat muscles.’ Loki said roughly as he pulled his cock back so the tip was on her tongue, then he thrust into her mouth again.

He managed to get a little further down her throat as she attempted to relax around him. But she soon started gagging again. Although she did panic, she managed to breathe through her nose like he told her to and managed to struggle through it.

Loki felt his cock start to the throb. So he tightened his grip on her hair and forced himself down as much as she could take. He looked down and saw she managed to take in just under half of his length. It was something he would have to work on with her.

Victoria panicked as she felt him throbbing in her mouth, she knew what was about to happen but she wasn’t sure she was ready for it. So she brought her hands around and tried pushing at his thighs to get him to move, but he didn’t budge and just tugged harder on her hair.

‘Hands!’ He snapped.

Her hands shot back behind her and she struggled to keep them there as she felt Loki start to cum. His sperm shot out and straight down her throat. She struggled to swallow all of him because there was _so_  much. A lot of it dribbled out and down over her chin, making her feel dirty. The taste was odd and a bit salty. She wasn’t sure what to think of it as it was forced down her throat.

‘Such a lovely, messy,  _wonderful_ sight.’ Loki purred as he pulled out of her mouth with a pop.

He adored the look on her face. His cum dribbling down over her chin and her eyes filled with tears.

Victoria’s throat felt sore, like it had been beaten from the inside, which it had been. Though she didn’t get long to fret over it, as Loki reached down and hoisted her up to her feet by grabbing her upper arms. He marched her over to the bed and pushed her down onto it.

She felt her stomach lurch as he crawled over the top of her. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest at any minute as he positioned himself between her legs.

‘ _This_ , belongs to me.’ Loki growled as he cupped his hand over her cunt. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yes… Daddy.’ Victoria nodded quickly with a blush. It was going to take her a little while to get used to calling him that.

Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss against her sweet lips. That took Victoria by surprise as she didn’t expect him to kiss her. She could feel his dominance even in the kiss as his tongue slid between her lips and moved against her own tongue in a dance. 

She never knew that kissing could feel so good.

As he kissed her, he slid his fingers against her cunt. She was soaking wet for him again, making him grin into the kiss.

Victoria let out a gasp as he slid two fingers inside of her. She squirmed beneath him as he twisted, curled and wiggled his fingers inside of her. He scissored them apart to try and widen her a bit more, to prepare her for something  _much_  larger.

Loki moved a little to kiss down her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her skin, planning where he would leave a mark later for everyone else to see.

Victoria let out a cry as he suddenly thrust a third finger into her, filling her more than she had ever been filled before.

‘Hush, relax. I’m preparing you, little dove.’ Loki whispered seductively against her neck.

After grazing against her g spot for a while and rubbing his thumb over her clit, he knew she was ready. When he pulled his fingers from her, she let out a whine of disappointment from the loss of fingers.

‘Patience, little one.’ Loki cooed to her as he spread her open.

‘You won’t fit. Too big!’ Victoria said in a panic as she started to try and get away, the realisation settled in as she saw him position himself near her. She wasn’t sure if she was ready and if she wanted this. 

Loki grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and he pinned them down above her. He bit down hard against her neck, making her cry out and freeze beneath him.

‘I am flattered that you think so. But you  _will_  take me.  _Every, last, inch_.’ He growled as he pressed the tip of his cock against her opening.

‘Please, don’t. I can’t.’ Victoria whimpered as she tried to pull against his hand, still panicking.

‘Shhh, little one. Daddy will look after you.’ He said as he started to push his length into her.

Victoria let out a cry, but Loki hid it by pressing his mouth over hers. He felt her body tremble involuntarily as he eased a few inches into her. He had to bite down on her lip, for something to hold on to, as he was not able to believe how incredibly tight she was. It took all of his restraint not to just thrust into her and fuck her hard into the mattress.

Her little whimpers and cries into his mouth was not helping his dilemma of trying to move slowly.

For Victoria it felt like he was spearing her wide open. She thought there was no way that he would get inside her without tearing her apart. She couldn’t stop whimpering as he forced his way into her body.

When Loki leaned up, freeing her mouth, she stupidly took that chance to look down at where their bodies were connected. Her eyes widened as she saw her lips were spread wide open around his shaft. He was not even half way in yet, but he was still pushing. There was a deep part of her that found it a little erotic, the sight of him forcing his way into her body. But it still didn’t hide the pain she felt.

‘It hurts.’ She cried.

‘I know, little dove. I know. But it will ease, just relax your body more. You can do it for Daddy.’ Loki coaxed her on as he reached down and started to thumb over her clit.

The stimulation on her little nub helped, as she started to feel more pleasure than pain. The slight pain she still felt mixed in and she found herself enjoying the full feeling as he kept slowly sliding further into her.

Loki felt her body tightening around him, squeezing his cock like he had never felt before. She was his first virgin he had taken, all the other maids had lost it previously to either husbands or some random, average man. Knowing that Victoria was previously untouched, in  _every_  way, made it all the more exciting for him.

Victoria started panting as Loki pushed more than half of himself into her. He halted his movements to let her adjust. He kept rubbing her clit and he soon felt her body relax around him more, accommodating him easier.

‘Does it still hurt?’ Loki asked as he licked over her collarbone.

‘N… No.’ She squeaked. ‘Just… Feel full.’

‘Mmm, good girl.’ Loki purred.

He felt her body react to his praise, as some more of her arousal coated his cock. He knew when he started moving, he wasn’t going to be able to last for long.

He pulled almost all the way out of her, then thrust back in. He did that over and over, pushing in a little further each time until finally, he was hilted deep inside, making her cry as she felt the tip of his cock hit against her cervix.

‘Well look at that, darling. We fit together  _just right_.’ Loki chuckled as he grinded his hips, causing his tip to stroke across that sweet spot so deep inside her, yet with a hint of pain that mingled in to the pleasure.

‘Now we can get started.’ Loki rumbled.

He angled his hips just right so that his cock dragged over her g spot and nudged against her cervix with each thrust. It was like he was inside her stomach as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain with every thrust.

The sounds of Loki groaning and grunting above her was like sex for her ears. She had never heard anything so erotic before.

‘Mine.’ Loki growled as he thrust hard into her, then he stilled as he was balls deep and his cock started to pulse.

‘No! Please, don’t!’ Victoria cried out as she realised he was about to cum and she started to panic again.

‘Daddy doesn’t pull out, little dove.’ Loki snarled as he tightened his grip around her wrists and bit down on her shoulder, breaking the skin and making her bleed a little.

Victoria felt him explode inside her. He filled her up with his seed and she let out a garbled cry from the feeling. His cock kept forcing rope after rope of his cum into her. She could feel some of it slide out between them and dribble down over her ass.

Victoria was wide eyed, not quite believing that he had just released inside of her.

But Loki wasn’t done. As he noticed that she hadn’t had an orgasm yet. So he had to rectify that problem.

Still nestled deep inside of her, he started to stroke her clit again. It didn’t take him long to build her up and push her over. He felt her body starting to milk his cock, causing a few more agonising rushes of his seed to empty out into her.

Victoria was mortified when Loki eventually pulled out of her. It was like his cock had acted like a plug as some of his seed came rushing out of her.

‘Wonderful.’ Loki purred as he looked down between her legs at the mess for a moment.

‘Get dressed, keep my seed inside of you until this eve. I will be checking, so don’t even think about bathing or changing your underwear.’ Loki said in warning as he released her wrists from his grip and moved off the bed.

Victoria’s chest was heaving as she attempted to get up. Her legs were like jelly as she did her best to get dressed, picking up her clothes from the floor. She felt like a whore. Now that Loki had his fill, he was just chucking her out.

‘Remember, leave it inside you.’ Loki warned her again just before she left his chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria cried all the way back to the maids’ quarters. 

While she had enjoyed having sex with Loki, in a twisted way. She also felt humiliated and used. She hadn’t expected him to cum inside of her. She knew she would have to go straight to the healers once she had calmed down to get the morning after pill.

She also felt mortified as she still felt him inside of her. He had cum so much, she had no idea it was even possible. But it was the feeling of it on her knickers that was the most uncomfortable and how she could feel some of it slowly trickling out of her. How she was going to go about her cleaning duties all day she had no idea.

So many of the maids gave her pitying looks as she made her way to her bunk. They all knew what happened and it made her feel even worse as she tried not to look at any of them. She didn’t really want their pity. Part of her had wanted what Loki did to her, yet another part of her didn’t. She was really confused and conflicted with her feelings.   
  


‘Here, love. You might need this.’ Arian said as she handed her a drink. 

‘Thank you.’ Victoria said quietly as she sat down on her bed with a wince and took the cup from her. 

She struggled to sit still because of what was going on in her knickers. 

‘Did he hurt you?’ Arian asked softly. 

Victoria opened her mouth to answer. But she stopped as she wasn’t entirely sure what to say. He did, in a way. But when she thought about it, it made her feel warm and funny between her thighs again. But she couldn’t exactly tell Arian that.

‘Yeah… A bit. I’d rather not speak about it.’ She said as she finished the drink.

Arian nodded in understanding. 

‘You should go see the healers, if you haven’t already.’ She said before leaving her alone to get herself together.

  
Later on in the day after doing some of her cleaning duties, Victoria went to the healers. As soon as she walked in, they knew why she was there. 

‘Are you Prince Loki’s new maid?’ One of the healers asked.

‘Yes, I am.’ Victoria nodded, earning a look of pity from the healer.

‘Come through this way. We will get you sorted.’ The healer said as she led her through to a private room. 

‘Was it your first time, with him?’ The healer asked.

‘Yes… It was. I wanted to get the pill, please.’ 

‘Of course. And would you like to get the annual injection to prevent any accidents happening?’ The healer offered as she handed Victoria the little pill to swallow.

‘Yes, please.’ Victoria nodded as she downed the pill with some water. 

The healer disappeared for a moment then came back with the injection. Victoria had to lift her dress up for the injection to go into her upper thigh.

‘There. That’s you sorted for a year. Now if you want to lie back, then I can take a look to see what damage he has done to you.’ The healer said.

‘What do you mean?’ Victoria asked.

‘Well, if that was your first time and he was rough with you, then he might have damaged you internally.’ The healer explained.

‘No… I’m fine. He wasn’t overly rough with me.’ Victoria said anxiously as she got up to her feet. 

‘Vic, we’re here to help. I just want to make sure there’s no damage.’ She said softly.

‘I’m fine. Thank you.’ Victoria said determinedly. 

‘Alright. But if you’re experiencing any pain there or bleeding out with your period, then come back to see me.’ 

‘I will. Thanks.’ 

‘Do you want me to check out that bite on your shoulder?’ She asked, motioning to Victoria’s shoulder.

‘Um, ok.’ She nodded. It was stinging a little bit.

After the healer cleaned the bite on her shoulder and put on some cream, Victoria rushed out of the room and made her way back to the quarters. Glad that was all over with and her humiliation for now was over.

  
It was late evening and Loki was pacing in his chambers, waiting for his new plaything to come back. But he wasn’t happy when she never turned up. 

So, he went to go look for her. 

All of the maids that were in their quarters looked horrified and scared as Loki strode through the place, looking for Victoria. 

He grinned wickedly as they scurried around in fear away from him. The fear from them ran through his veins like a drug. 

‘My Prince. How may we assist you?’ Arian asked as she rushed over to him.

It was her duty as head maid to make sure the royals were all happy. That even included the dark Prince. 

‘I am looking for Victoria. Is she here?’ Loki asked with a smirk as he could see her shaking. 

Arian opened her mouth, but then said nothing. She shifted nervously. 

‘Don’t lie to me, Arian. You know I can tell when someone is lying.’ Loki said in warning as he stared her down.

‘She’s sleeping in her bunk, my Prince.’ Arian said as she looked down and stepped to the side. 

‘See? Wasn’t so difficult. But I still might need to punish you later for lying in the first place.’ Loki chuckled and strolled past her. 

Arian nearly collapsed at his threat in terror. She knew what his punishments consisted of, and it was something she did not want to experience. Ever. There was only two maids that had ever been punished by Loki. It was not something to be taken lightly. 

He looked along the row of bunks and found Victoria’s one. She was lying sleeping, still in her dress from that morning. He smirked to himself as he stood at the bottom of her bed and looked over her. 

She was exhausted after the morning’s escapades. She had planned to go back to Loki’s chambers, as he told her to, but she desperately needed a nap and that quickly became a deep sleep. 

Loki looked at his sleeping beauty for a moment. Then he walked up at the side of her bed and leaned down to scoop her up. She stayed sound asleep as he lifted her up and started to carry her out of the quarters. 

Arian rushed after Loki, concerned for Victoria.

‘My Prince. I can let her know when she awakens to go to you.’ Arian said as she jogged to keep up with the dark Prince’s large strides.

‘No need.’ Was all Loki responded with as he closed his eyes and teleported himself back to his chambers. 

He left a green haze that soon evaporated on front of Arian’s eyes, making her gasp and worry for what he was going to do with the poor girl. But what made her even more worried, was when she saw there was a note on the floor for her. 

_I’m coming for you after, Arian. You need to be punished, to remind yourself of your place. – Loki_

  
Victoria woke up, but she didn’t wake up to familiar surroundings. The roof was different and she was on a much comfier bed than her own. 

Blinking a few more times to focus, she attempted to sit up. But that’s when she realised that her wrists and ankles were tied, she was restrained in a spread eagle position. Panic flooded through her body as she looked around the room. But then her eyes landed on Loki and she calmed down, a _little._

‘P… Prince Loki?’ She squeaked. 

‘What did I tell you this morning, little dove?’ Loki warned. 

‘Sorry… Daddy.’ Victoria gulped. 

Then she noticed that she wasn’t just tied up, but she was naked as well. The thought that Loki had taken her to his chambers and also undressed her made her feel a little uneasy, yet turned on at the same time. She cursed her body and mind for thinking that way.

‘I thought you could have done with having a comfier bed to rest on. Besides, I wanted to play and check that you did as you were told. I was pleasantly surprised to find that you did indeed follow my orders and kept my seed inside of you, like a good girl. I had a lot of fun cleaning you up.’ Loki grinned wickedly. 

Victoria closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel, but she knew feeling excited about the entire situation was not how she _should_ have felt. She could feel body throbbing already just from being in his mere presence, and being in the position that she was in didn’t help either. But it was his praise that excited her the most and she wasn’t sure what to think of that.

‘Th… Thank you?’ Victoria said nervously. She wasn’t really sure what else to say. Part of her was glad she was tied up as otherwise she wouldn’t have known what to do.

‘I can sense your heartbeat racing, little one. Are you nervous?’ Loki asked, teasingly, as he started to slowly stalk towards her. 

Victoria nodded slowly as she kept an eye on Loki. He looked so intimidating with the way he walked over to the bottom of the bed and towered over her. Terrifying, but in an oddly erotic way.

‘It’s been a while since I’ve had a little play thing tied up to my bed.’ He purred as he leaned over and ran his hands from her calves up her legs. 

Victoria’s breathing deepened when his hands reached her inner thighs. She was completely exposed and at his mercy as he looked up straight between her legs. He could see she was already flushed and aroused, it made him chuckle.

‘I’ve hardly touched you yet, little dove. But you are already aroused for me.’ He climbed onto the bed and sat himself down between her legs. 

Victoria closed her eyes as she couldn’t look at him with the way he was looking at her so intently. 

‘I thought you deserved a reward for doing as you were told today. Would you like that, Victoria?’ Loki started massaging her thighs with his large hands, lulling her into a false sense of relaxation. 

‘I…’ Victoria couldn’t get any more words out, unsure whether it was a trap or not that he was trying to lure her into.

‘Do you not want a reward?’ Loki asked as he moved his hands from her thighs and sat back. 

‘I do… Please.’ 

‘Please, what?’ 

‘Please… Daddy.’ Victoria closed her eyes as she spoke.

‘Better.’ Loki purred.

Before Victoria opened her eyes again, she felt his hot breath across her core and she let out a squeak. She tried to wriggle away as he licked a strip right up her centre. 

‘Hold still. Or I _will_ tighten the restraints.’ He snarled at her and nipped her inner thigh before continuing. 

The warning of more pain or being bound even tighter than she was, made her stop moving. She watched with wide eyes as Loki’s face disappeared between her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to run away, embarrassed with him having his face down there. 

But Loki soon changed her mind on the entire situation as he started to slide his silver tongue around her folds. He took his time exploring, dipping the tip of his tongue into her to taste her. He let out a groan of approval, causing vibrations to run from his tongue against her sensitive body. 

Victoria very quickly learned that Loki’s silver tongue nickname had more meaning than just one. 

Loki could feel her thighs trembling at either side of his head as he started to concentrate on her clit. He licked across it repeatedly in long, firm strokes. Soon he had his new toy crying out in pleasure and writhing on the bed. 

Victoria felt like she was flying high as she was pushed into an orgasm. His tongue felt too good, it didn’t take long when he clasped his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

Loki grinned in triumph as he lapped her up, moaning the entire time. Once he had has fill, he crawled up over her body and gazed down at her intently. He loved the spaced out look she had in her eyes as she tried to focus on him. The way the flush on her chest was spread right up her neck and across her cheeks.

‘Did you like your reward, hmm?’ Loki whispered as he used his Seidr to have the rope around her limbs loosen so she could slip out of them easily.

Victoria couldn’t speak, couldn’t find the words. So she just nodded. 

‘You can use my bathroom to clean up before going back to your quarters. I unfortunately have some business to attend to.’ Loki said as he ran a finger down her cheek and neck, stopping just on her right breast. 

He leaned down and kissed over the bite mark on her shoulder that he had placed there that morning. 

‘I will see you tomorrow, my little dove.’ 

With that, he vanished right before her eyes.

  
When Victoria returned to her chambers, there was a hum of activity and chattering between all the maids. So she went over to Freya to find out what was going on.

‘What’s happened?’ She asked.

‘Oh, my dear. Have you not heard? Arian was threatened by the dark Prince of being punished… So she has fled. He came in here just mere moments ago, looking for her. He is outraged that she has ran away.’ Freya said to Victoria.

‘Punished? In what way?’ Victoria asked, thinking it would just be a flogging, which was usual for when someone was to be punished by a royal. 

‘You have not heard about the dark Prince’s punishments?’ 

‘No… What is it?’ Victoria asked.

‘It is not something to be taken lightly… Arian thought to run away would be the best option than to endure it. But if she is found, she will be in even more trouble. She didn’t tell any of us where she went, as she knew that the Prince would also punish us too for not telling him.’ Freya said worriedly.

‘What is it?’ Victoria asked again, wondering what could be so bad. 

‘He uses the long Bildsnipe whip upon one’s body… You can imagine the pain that causes. Much worse than a flogger. Mixed with his Seidr, it has been said to leave huge scars on the body. And depending on where he uses it, permanent nerve and muscle damage. That is one of his punishments, so the rumours say. But another one, has only been inflicted upon two maids before. But they never speak of what happened to them. All we know, is that it scarred them mentally for life and they soon moved to another realm.’ 

Victoria’s eyes widened. The thought of that really was terrifying. She never thought that even Loki would be _that_ cruel. But it seemed he was. Though she wasn’t sure what the other punishment would be.  

Trying to push the thought out of her mind, she went to her bed. But she found a note under her pillow. 

_I am going to hide in the abandoned cottage at the edge of the forest. Come and join me. We can run away together, away from the dark Prince. I do not want to find out what punishment he may have in store for me, but I don’t plan to find out. Once you get here, we will leave straight away. – Arian_

Victoria felt her stomach drop. She didn’t want to run away, obviously. But she didn’t know what to do now. If Loki found out that she knew where Arian was, she shuddered to think what he would do. 

But then, something clicked inside of her mind… So she got up from her bed and rushed out of the maids’ quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was furious that Arian had fled from him. Knowing that she was to be punished. It was even worse that she was the head maid, to set an example for everyone. 

His grip on the railings of his balcony tightened as he looked over the city. 

‘Where are you?’ He grumbled quietly to himself. 

A knock on his chambers doors pulled him back inside. He thought perhaps Arian had come to her senses. But he was surprised when his little plaything walked in looking very timid. 

‘Well, this is a delightful surprise.’ He grinned as she shut the door behind her. ‘Can’t get enough of me? Hmm?’ He purred as he reached out and cupped her chin, his thumb brushed across her lower lip.

‘I… Um… I found this under my pillow when I went back to the quarters. Freya filled me in that Arian had ran away.’ Victoria said quietly as she handed Loki the note.

Loki’s eyebrow quirked up as he took the note and read it. He felt his blood boil that Arian had tried to coax Victoria to go with her. But then he also felt a little confused, yet warmed, that Victoria had went to him instead with the information.

‘Why have you given me this? Knowing that I will go fetch her and punish her.’ Loki asked as he looked back at Victoria.

‘I… Didn’t want to be sneaky behind your back. And I knew you would be angry that she had runaway…’ Victoria said as she shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

She felt like the teacher’s pet, telling on the other students for being bad. But for some reason, she felt like she didn’t want to lie to Loki. And the twisted part of her mind actually wanted to please him. She had quickly discovered that Loki’s rewards and praise was something to be highly sought after.

Loki grinned and cupped her cheek in his hand. He could read her like a book and knew exactly why she decided to come to him with the information instead of just burning the note.

‘That’s my good girl. You have made me _very_ happy.’ Loki praised. 

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw her blush from his praise.

‘Now to decide on how to confront Arian…’ Loki trailed off as he ran a finger down Victoria’s neck and along her collarbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the way.

‘I have the perfect idea.’ He grinned wickedly after contemplating his options for a moment.

  
Arian was pacing back and fore in the empty cabin, waiting to see if Victoria was going to join her. She just hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t get Victoria in trouble, if Loki found out about the note and that Victoria knew, it would be bad for the both of them.

When there was a quiet knock on the door, Arian ran and opened it, relieved to see it was Victoria.

‘Victoria. I am so glad you made it. I wasn’t sure whether we would be discovered or not.’ Arian said in a rush, but she stopped as she noticed that Victoria was really rigid and looked scared.

‘Victoria? Are you ok?’ Arian asked as she took a step closer to her.

She stepped backwards as Loki suddenly emerged beside Victoria from out of nowhere. He was stood right next to her and had one of his hands at the back of her neck. What Arian couldn’t see was his thumb softly stroking across her skin, making her tremble slightly that was mistaken for shaking in fear in Arian’s eyes.

‘P… Prince Loki…’ Arian stuttered out as she took more steps backwards. 

Loki smirked wickedly and moved forwards with Victoria still under his control with his hand at the back of her neck. He backed Arian right up to the wall at the other side of the room.

‘Running away from me was the worst thing you could do, Arian. I thought you would have known that by now. And putting poor little Victoria in the same boat? _So_ selfish. Because of your sloppiness I now have to punish the both of you. I found Victoria here packing a bag. A wrong move indeed.’ Loki’s voice was dark as he looked to Victoria then back to Arian.

Victoria kept her head down, her trembling un controllable from the entire situation. But Loki could only feel adrenaline running through his veins with what was going on. The act of deceiving Arian with Victoria _willing_ was very arousing. He wanted nothing more than to just take Victoria against the wall right away. But he had to make sure that Arian was seen to first.

‘So, Arian. I am a reasonable man. I am going to give you an option. You either take the flogging with the Bildsnipe whip, or take my other punishment. But keep in mind that whatever you decide, young Victoria here will receive the other.’ Loki growled, giving Victoria a little squeeze to assure her she wasn’t actually in trouble as he felt her tense up.

‘I… I…’ Arian stuttered, terrified.

‘If you do not pick, then you shall both receive both punishments.’ Loki snarled impatiently.

‘I… I will take the other punishment, my Prince.’ Arian said as she glanced to Victoria then looked down again at the floor in shame.

Victoria felt a little hurt that she would have her flogged with the whip, knowing that it could do permanent damage to the body. As the two maids that received other punishment weren’t _physically_ scarred. Though she did wonder what it was. 

‘Very well.’ Loki said, thinking the same as Victoria with Arian’s choice.

The three of them were then suddenly transported by Loki back to his chambers. He forced Victoria down onto one of the chairs and moved it so she was sat facing the side of the bed. Using some rope, he made short work of tying her wrists to the arms of the chair, giving her a sneaky wink when Arian was behind him.

He turned around, his face hard as stone as he stalked over to Arian and backed her up to the bed. He forced her down and easily manhandled her into a spread eagle position on his bed. Using some more rope, he tied her up tightly. Knowing there would be marks left on her limbs with how tight the rope was.

Victoria felt a slight tinge of jealousy at seeing another woman at Loki’s mercy and on his bed. But she still wasn’t entirely sure what her punishment was going to be, so she waited it out before deciding if she was definitely jealous or not.

Her eyes widened as she watched Loki flip up Arian’s dress and tear her knickers away. Arian started sobbing uncontrollably as Loki just laughed wickedly. 

‘Hmm. Yes, after having a taste of young, fresh meat I don’t think I could ever fuck one like you again that’s been around the block a few times. I know you think fucking the stable boy, one of the guards and also the chef is a secret, _but there are no secrets from me_. Yes, my little Victoria is all I need now as a sheath for my cock, nice and tight and _mine_ only… But it still doesn’t mean you can’t get punished.’ Loki said, his voice dripping with venom, as he walked to the end of the bed and opened the chest that was at the bottom. 

Victoria wasn’t sure whether to be honoured from what he said or not. Arian, on the other hand, was mortified that Loki knew about her secret lovers. 

‘Now. You are to stay here for 5 hours exactly. While Victoria watches the show.’ Loki said as he pulled out a large hitachi wand and he used his Seidr to keep it pressed up against Arian’s clit. 

He turned it up high and walked away to stand behind Victoria. Arian started screaming from the intense vibrations as she was quickly forced into a painful orgasm, then another and another, with no rest in between.

Victoria had been shocked and also surprised with his choice of punishment for her, that when Loki placed his hands onto her shoulders, it made her jump. She felt his breath dance across her ear as he leaned down to speak to her.

‘I will do this with you sometime, little one. But in a much more… _Pleasant_ manner. Would you like that?’ Loki whispered huskily. 

Victoria’s heart was pounding against her chest at the thought and from how close she could feel Loki behind her.

‘Yes… Daddy.’ She whimpered quietly and nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and stroked the top of her head, nearly causing her to melt on the chair.

Arian was so far gone that she didn’t even know her own name, never mind able to register what was going on in the same room. Aside from the pain of over stimulation and her body being forced so harshly again and again, it was more mentally punishing for her. As she didn’t want Loki to be able to do that to her body, never mind force her into so many and for so long.

‘If that was you there, this would be very exciting to watch. But with her? It’s boring already. At least I have you to play with in the meantime.’ Loki growled as he slid his hands down and started to tease and tweak at her nipples through her dress, making her gasp. 

‘There is something we will have to do. To make this little game all the more real for Arian and the other maids. It will be our little secret.’ Loki said as he kept playing with her nipples and piercings.

‘Wh… What’s that?’ Victoria gasped.

‘We need to apply some marks and scars to your body. I am supposed to whip you with the Bildsnipe whip after all.’ Loki chuckled as Arian screamed down his chambers, making Loki cringe. 

‘But let’s do that elsewhere. She is doing my head in.’ Loki grumbled. 

Victoria just blinked and she was elsewhere, in one of the spare chambers of the palace that she recognised from when she did her cleaning duties. 

‘I do wish she had picked the whipping punishment. That would have been _so_ much fun, I’m sure.’ Loki chuckled as he untied Victoria from the chair that had been transported with her.

‘Take off your dress, little dove. I need to figure out where to mark you for most effect.’ Loki said as he rubbed his hands together and stood on front of her.

‘Are you… Are you going to use the whip?’ Victoria stammered as she hesitated. 

‘If I did, that would more than likely kill you. It severely damages a Bildsnipe and their skin is incredibly thick and durable. For a little thing like you, I don’t think you would survive the wounds in reality. It’s never been done to anything other than Bildsnipe. So, no. I am _not_ going to whip you.’ Loki smirked. 

‘So… Have you never used that punishment before?’ Victoria asked, confused as she started to take her dress off.

She was feeling more relieved knowing that he wasn’t actually going to whip her. But she still wasn’t entirely sure what exactly it was he was going to do.

‘Nope. As I said, it would most likely kill someone like yourself or the other maids. It’s a rumour, that’s all. And one of many that I just haven’t bothered to correct.’ Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at Victoria’s body as he concentrated. 

Victoria wanted to ask why and what other rumours he was speaking about. But she decided to stay quiet, in case Loki needed to concentrate. She didn’t really want to bug him with questions either.

She felt a little tickling against her skin, a kind of fuzziness. She looked down and saw whip marks across her stomach, arms, thighs and she felt the same sensations on her back and ass. She looked up at Loki in surprise, her mouth open.

‘Simples. Anyone that sees you will think you were whipped. They will stay on for around a few weeks. They will turn into proper markings, but won’t hurt. If healers put cream on, they will react just as they would if they were real. So do as you wish. It might add extra fear if you do go to get them healed.’ Loki winked at Victoria, making her blush.

She couldn’t believe she was actually deceiving others, to make it look like Loki had actually hurt her. She wasn’t sure why exactly, but it sent thrills through her veins and excited her. 

‘I get the feeling we may make a good pair. I am very proud that you came to me about Arian. Your loyalty will definitely be rewarded, little dove. Come, sit down.’ Loki said as he sat down on the end of the bed and he patted his thigh.

Victoria felt warmed by his praise. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t even feel guilty with turning Arian in. 

She blushed as she walked over to Loki and perched on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing and nibbling against her neck.

‘There is one more thing I want you to do for me, little dove.’ Loki spoke over her skin, still licking and biting. ‘I want you to make sure that Arian sees some of your whip wounds. Make her feel bad for choosing that punishment for you. Tell the other maids of what happened. I am sure some will be disgusted to hear that she chose such a painful punishment for a young girl. But if they start rumours about me, then I will do my damndest to make them true. So, can you do that for me?’ Loki growled and bit down a bit harder against her neck, making her whimper. 

‘Yes… Daddy.’ Victoria said quietly as she closed her eyes. Would she ever get used to calling him that? 

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred. 

  
After worrying her neck for a bit longer, Loki used his fingers to prepare her. He loved the way she was so wet for him, his teasing administrations only caused her to grow even wetter for him. The way she squirmed on his lap as he fingered her caused his cock to grow hard underneath her, something that she didn’t fail to notice. 

‘I love how sensitive and reactive you are to me.’ Loki said seductively as he proceeded to flip her around and placed her down on the bed on her back. 

He positioned himself between her legs and used his Seidr to remove his clothing. It was the first time that Victoria had seen him fully naked and her eyes widened. He was incredibly muscley, compared to what she thought. He was like a sculptor and she couldn’t stop the blush that crept over her cheeks as she looked at him.

‘Glad that you like what you see, little one.’ Loki chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Victoria lost her breath in the kiss as it was hunger filled and rough. She tensed up slightly when she felt the tip of his cock press against her, but Loki reached down between them and started to rub her clit as he pushed himself into her.

It was much easier and smoother than the first time. There wasn’t a lot of resistance and the only pain that Victoria felt was a sharp tinge as he filled her completely. But the feeling was also a more full feeling than painful, it didn’t feel like he was tearing her apart this time.

‘Norns you are so tight.’ Loki grunted as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her in one hand. 

He started to move and he kept his movements fluid and careful. He fucked her steadily to the edge of bliss and quickened his movements when he felt her tighten around him. His grunting and moaning was like music to her ears as she lost herself in the feeling.

She loved the way his body pressed down against hers, skin on skin. The way he held her down with his body, she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere even if she wanted to. 

Victoria wasn’t sure how long he fucked her for. But she wasn’t overly worried this time when she felt him start to cum inside her, knowing she was protected now. The feeling still felt funny as he filled her up and stayed deep inside of her. 

He kissed down her neck and grinned wickedly at her as she looked at him, sweat beading on his forehead.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ He asked quietly. 

She couldn’t find her voice, so she nodded shyly. 

‘Good. Because this is something you will have to get used to now you are my new toy.’ Loki pulled his cock from her, along with a rush of his seed that spilled all over the bed sheets. 

‘I want you to go back to your quarters now. Tell the other maids of what happened. I need to go and do some errands before checking in on Arian again. She will be back late.’ Loki said as he used his Seidr to get dressed again, to Victoria’s surprise she was too.

  
On her walk back to the maids’ quarters, she felt conflicted. While she enjoyed having sex with Loki, as it wasn’t completely painful like her first time, she still felt hurt and sad. While she never expected to get a lot of affection from the dark Prince, she didn’t quite expect him to just send her back to her bed after he was finished with her. But maybe that was just the way it should be. She knew she was lucky that he wasn’t harsh with her. Just dominant more than anything. Especially when he could have easily inflicted her wounds upon her with an actual whip instead of using his Seidr to apply them. 

What also went through her mind was what Loki said about the rumours and making them true. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to him than met the eye. Whether there was still some kindness in the dark Prince that she had once witnessed as a child. 

But she knew only time would tell.

As soon as she returned to the quarters, she had expected everyone to be asleep. But they were all awake and discussing their fate. But they were surprised and shocked when Victoria walked in.

‘Vic. What happened?’ Freya asked as she rushed over to the young girl.

‘Arian had left me a note. So I went to go and runaway with her… But Loki found me before I even stepped foot out of the palace.’ Victoria said sadly as she looked down. 

‘Oh my. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Where is Arian?’ Another maid asked as they all surrounded the poor girl.

‘She… She had to make the choice of which punishment to endure, and I would get the other. She picked the unknown one and left me with the whipping.’ Victoria was good at deceiving them as she sounded hurt and broken. She lifted her dress up to show them marks on her thighs, making them all gasp in horror.

‘You need to go to the healer, right away!’ Freya said in a panic as she ushered Victoria out of the quarters.

  
At the healers, for a moment Victoria feared about the healer seeing her piercings and tattoo, but it seemed that Loki had used his Seidr to not only apply fake wounds to her body, but to also hide her body modification. 

‘How you are managing to walk after getting these inflicted upon you, I do not know.’ The healer said as she shook her head and rubbed some cream onto the wounds. Victoria kept wincing to make it seem like it was real. 

‘He said… He said that he went easy on me, because I was young and small.’ Victoria lied quietly.

‘If this is him going easy, I dread to think what going hard would be like. That whip could have caused nerve damage.’ The healer said. 

‘Have you treated others with the same wounds before?’ Victoria asked her.

‘No, not personally. But the head healer claimed that some years ago, there was a maid with extensive injuries from him. There were no records of it though, so I am not sure whether Loki had the maid disappear in the end or not.’ The healer told her.

‘Maybe it was just rumours.’ Victoria said quietly.

‘Perhaps. But after seeing these awful wounds on you, I am starting to think it’s true.’


	8. Chapter 8

The maids were all conflicted with their feelings towards Arian when she returned in the early hours of the morning.

They were horrified that she would pick a young girl to endure the whipping instead of taking it herself. Yet when they saw how horrified and broken that Arian was when she returned, not to mention how she was walking funny, they weren’t so sure which punishment was actually worse.

For Arian it was being forced to orgasm over and over without any rest and against her will. The fact it was Loki that did it made it worse. Her poor body was exhausted and in agony when she returned. She had to go to the healers for some cream and healing aid from the intense vibrations constantly on her for five hours straight.

  
Over the following days, Victoria continued to be taken by Loki on a daily basis, or more. But every time afterwards she still went back to her quarters. Making her feel worthless and like his personal whore. But then when he would summon her again, she was putty in his hands. And part of her hated that.

Her  _wounds_  were starting to heal, but for Arian her punishment had been too much. She was very skittish now and terrified of the dark Prince. Whenever Loki entered the maids’ quarters, looking for his plaything, she would flee in terror. All the other maids were more scared of him too after seeing Victoria’s  _wounds_.

  
Loki enjoyed having Victoria at his beck and call. She was willing to do anything for him. He still had to force her with some stuff, such as giving him a blowjob. A lot of the time she still tried to resist his advances, but it wasn’t long before Loki had her willing and squirming underneath him. Why she continued to put up a fight, yet kept coming back, he wasn’t entirely sure.

But he wanted to up the game.   
  


One morning when Victoria arrived to his chambers, he was waiting for her with a big smirk plastered across his face.

‘Good morning, my little dove. I have been waiting for you.’ He growled and pounced for her.

Victoria hadn’t even gathered herself together before he was tearing at her clothes like a deranged animal in heat… But part of her didn’t mind at all.

What she did mind though, was once she was naked she was led out onto the balcony. She tried to go back inside, but Loki pushed her against the railing and grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep her in place.

‘I am going to fuck you, right here, right now. It’s up to you whether you make a sound or not, but know that if you do, all those people down below may hear you and look.’ Loki said threateningly as he pulled his cock out from its confinements and kicked her legs apart.

‘Please don’t. Not this.’ Victoria begged, her heart thumping against her chest as she saw so many people going around below in the gardens and the stables too that weren’t that far out of view.

‘How many times, Victoria. What are you to call me by?’ Loki growled in warning as he gave no notice and thrust his cock into her, making her cry out, but she quickly covered her mouth with her own hand.

She wasn’t entirely ready for him, so there was a little bit of pain as he started to fuck her. But it soon changed as her body started to react well to him, as usual, and she was soon covering his cock with her own arousal.

Loki grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. He took both her wrists and pinned them behind her back, holding them there in one of his hands as the other kept control by her hair.

She was forced to be bent over the railing as Loki pounded into her. Her breasts were bobbing hard over the edge, anyone to look up would certainly get a  _very_  nice view.

‘Please… Daddy.’ Victoria sobbed as she felt torn about whether she enjoyed the public display or not.

‘You will cum over my cock, little one. Whether you want to or not.’ He growled as he kept pounding into her, his balls slapped against her with every thrust. She bit down hard on her lower lip to try and keep quiet, so much so that she caused her lip to bleed.

Loki looked down below her hands that he had behind her. He was infatuated with her tattoo. So he decided to give her a little gift that she would not know about, as a reward for her loyalty all these years.

Victoria was sure she felt a slight tingling sensation over her lower back, but she didn’t have time to register it as Loki’s cock was pummelling into her. He felt so good that she felt like she was going to lose her mind.

Loki could see down below that a few of the gardeners had indeed noticed what was going on. So they scurried away and attempted to keep others from going into the gardens in the meantime. It made Loki smirk wickedly as he tugged on Victoria’s hair, pulling her closer to his chest.

‘Cum for me, girl. Cum all over my cock.’ Loki demanded and Victoria heeded to his demands.

Victoria was used to feeling Loki spill inside of her when he came. But she had never been taken by him standing up, so feeling it dribble down the inside of her thighs was slightly chilling.

‘I do believe we have cleared out the gardens.’ Loki chuckled as he stepped back to let Victoria gather herself together.

Victoria then had to do her duties and tidy up his chambers. It never took long at all, which she was glad of. But this time as she cleaned, Loki just lay on his bed and watched her every single move. It made her feel a little nervous and conscious of everything she did.

‘Tell me, little dove. Do you have any family?’ Loki asked when Victoria was near him, cleaning the table at his bedside.

‘My mother and father live near the edge of the city. I also have a younger sister.’ Victoria said as she kept cleaning.

‘What made you come here for work?’

‘Well… When there was an opening I thought I would apply. The money is good and I was at the age where I had to start working, before my parents decided to marry me off.’ Victoria said quietly, keeping her eyes on the table. Loki hadn’t asked much about her before, so she was a little off guard at his sudden interest.

‘I did not think that in this day and age, the commoners were still subjected to arranged marriages?’ Loki asked, surprised.

‘It’s not really. But my parents are very… Old fashioned. If they knew about what I did to my body, they no doubt would have disowned me.’ Victoria blushed as she looked at Loki.

‘That’s understandable. I doubt any prospect husbands would be too happy having another man’s name on your body. You certainly did give yourself to me in more ways than one. How old were you when you got the tattoo?’ Loki moved on the bed so he was sat on the edge, just a few inches away from Victoria.

‘Um… I was 14 when I got the tattoo and 15 for the piercings.’ Victoria said sheepishly.

‘That is rather young. How did you get the money?’

‘I didn’t… My cousin had become an artist through the black-market. So she did it for me. She is the only one that knew of my crush over you. She did the piercings too. But she moved to Midgard last year.’

‘Why did you decide on my helmet?’

‘I… I guess I just thought that was kind of your… Icon. Thing…’ Victoria shrugged and looked down at her hands.

‘You are a cute little thing.’ Loki chuckled as he stood up, stroked under her chin and then wondered away, leaving Victoria a little confused.

  
Later in the day, Victoria was in the kitchen refilling her bucket and cleaning her mop. She heard two of the cooks speaking about Loki, so her ears zoned in and she slowed down with what she was doing to listen in to their conversation.

‘I heard that Prince Loki’s new maid is underage. Apparently he rapes her multiple times a day and her screams for help can be heard all down the corridor.’

‘I know that Queen Frigga even spoke to the maid and gave her the option of leaving, but Loki hunted her down and brought her back.’

‘The stable hand told me that he often takes her down to the stables and uses one of the stallions to mount her while he watches.’

Victoria couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Where were all the rumours coming from? She knew they were blatant lies. The one about the stallion nearly made her sick.

The cooks didn’t even know that it was her who was his maid. But she decided to have a little bit of fun herself. Because, why not?

‘I’ve heard that he knows when people are talking about him behind his back, he hunts them down and uses the Bildsnipe whip on them before tossing them into the prisons for the prisoners to use as they please.’ Victoria whispered to them both before quickly leaving.

The two cooks looked at one another in horror.

  
The following day, Loki walked into his chambers but was using his Seidr to make himself invisible so he could see what his little plaything was up to.

She was cleaning his book shelf and muttering to herself. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying but it was amusing as she laughed a little and shook her head, as if in despair at something.

‘Hello, little dove.’ He said as he made himself visible behind her.

Victoria let out a squeak of surprise as she spun around to see him there. A blush instantly crept over her cheeks.

‘Hi… Daddy.’ She said quietly.

‘What were you muttering about, hmm?’ He asked as he stepped closer to her, until he was in her personal space and she had to crane her neck to look up at him, intimidating her.

‘I heard rumours last night in the kitchen. They made me laugh and also a bit… Disgusted.’ Victoria said nervously.

‘What were these rumours?’ Loki asked as he gripped her chin, to keep her from looking away.

‘They were about you. Well, us. One was that Queen Frigga came to me and helped me to run away, but you hunted me down and took me back. Another was that you rape me many times, my screams can be heard down the corridors…’

‘And?’ Loki asked, knowing there must be more.

‘And that you took me to the stables and had the Stallion… Um…  _Do it_  with me.’

Even Loki’s eyes widened in shock and disgust at that rumour.

‘Now  _that is_  interesting. And  _appalling_. The first few, understandable. But I wouldn’t even subject my horse to doing something like that.’ Loki rolled his eyes and let go of her chin.

‘I made up one of my own, which seemed to startle them.’ Victoria said quickly, making Loki look at her curiously.

‘Oh? What lies did you make up, little one?’

‘I said that you found those who spoke about you behind your back, would chuck them into the prisons with the prisoners to do whatever they want, after whipping them with the Bildsnipe whip.’ Victoria said truthfully.

Loki grinned wickedly and ran his hand down her hair.

‘You are full of mischief, aren’t you?  _I like that_.’ Loki purred.

‘I just thought it was a bit unfair too on you. I mean, there’s rumours and then there’s… That kind of rumours.’ Victoria said quietly.

‘Indeed… Can you ride?’ Loki asked.

‘No.’ Victoria shook her head.

‘No matter. Come, we are going for a ride. Let the stable hands quake in their boots.’ Loki winked at her.

  
He had her follow him down to the stables. Loki told the stable boy to get his stallion ready for him. As he waited and watched his horse getting tacked up, Loki looked at Victoria and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

‘Are you looking forward to riding my Stallion, Victoria?’ Loki said out loud as he glanced to the stable boy then back to Victoria.

He managed to catch the stable boy looking horrified as he looked over to them both.

‘Or perhaps it should be the other way around. What do you think, boy? Do you think that my horse here would like that?’ Loki snarled at him.

‘I… I…’ The boy stuttered, a terrified look on his face.

Loki leaned in closer, his face just inches away from him.

‘If I  _ever_  hear that you are making such  _disgusting_  rumours about me again. I will have you flogged and thrown in the prison.  _Do I make myself clear_?’ Loki said in a threatening way that had the boy near screaming in fear.

But he nodded quickly. Loki smiled and patted him on the head in a condescending way.

‘Good lad. Now, off you go.’ He said as glared down at him.

The boy didn’t need to be told twice as he ran away. Loki turned to look at Victoria and motioned her over to him.

‘Have you ever been on a horse before?’ Loki asked as she timidly walked over to stand next to Loki and the large beast.

‘No…’ Victoria said as she jumped slightly when the horse moved slightly.

‘He won’t hurt you. He is a gentle giant, will look after you. Here, say hello.’ Loki put his hands onto her shoulders and positioned her up by the horses’ neck.

The horse looked round and put his head down to Victoria’s level. She reached up with a shaky hand and carefully stroked his muzzle. The horse blew against her hand and pushed against her touch.

‘He likes you.’ Loki said proudly.

‘His nose is so soft.’ Victoria said in awe as she kept stroking the horses’ muzzle.

‘Come on, let’s go for a ride.’ Loki moved Victoria round to the side.

Before Victoria had a chance to say or do anything, she was lifted up onto the horses back. She let out a screech of fear as she leaned forwards and grabbed onto the neck, making Loki chuckle.

He mounted the horse behind her and put an arm around her waist to pull her upright.

‘Relax, little dove. Between the horse and I, you are in safe hands.’ He said quietly against her ear.

‘Hold onto his mane if you wish.’ Loki said as he kept an arm wrapped around her middle and held the reins in his other hand.

He gave the horse a gentle squeeze with his heels and had the horse walk out of the stables and down towards the edge of the palace. Instead of going through the city, he went out the side entrance of the palace and through the fields.

Victoria soon relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Loki kept the horse at a walk for the duration of it, not wanting to freak her out.

Loki wasn’t sure why, but he was starting to find her more and more adorable as time went on. They had stopped at a lake to let the horse have a drink and a munch on the lush grass. He had watched her as she made friends with his horse. Petting him and laughing when the horse tried to nibble on her hair.

It wasn’t helping the way she was telling him things that anyone else would just keep quiet. Such as the rumours that were going around about of him. And when she told him where Arian was. That was something he certainly didn’t expect. The way she went along with his little games… He was starting to think with her mischievousness and lies that she was a girl after his own heart.

‘What is wrong with me?’ Loki grumbled quietly to himself as he ran a hand down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the following week, no more rumours were spread, everyone was in fear of being found out by Loki.

Victoria was becoming more comfortable with Loki, slowly. However she was still feeling a bit sad about when she would go back to her quarters all the time after the sex. But she was learning that it was just how things were going to be between the two of them.

She did wonder how long it would last for. When he would get bored of her and just toss her out like a piece of trash. As she knew it would happen, it was bound to at some point.

But with every day that passed, she felt herself becoming more obsessed than ever. She took whatever affection he would give her with glee, even if it was just a lingering look. She kept trying to please him whenever she could, keeping him up to date with anything that went on that he would want to know. But there wasn’t much anymore with everyone so scared.  
  


One morning Victoria knew that Loki had an important meeting with all of the royals and the council. So she made sure she arrived earlier than normal to clean his helmet for him. As expected he was in the bath when she arrived. So she left him to it and sat down at the table with his helmet and started to clean it. 

She was just polishing it up when Loki came out of the bathroom with just a towel draped around his waist. Making her momentarily distracted, but she then averted her eyes and continued finishing off his helmet.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked as he started to stalk over towards her, his full armour and cape materialising on himself.

‘I know that you have an important meeting… I thought I would get this cleaned.’ Victoria said quietly as she glanced up at him, hoping he wouldn’t be angry that she had touched his helmet.

‘Good girl. Thank you.’ Loki praised as he stroked her hair.

Victoria smiled happily as she finished polishing it. She could see her face in it once she was done.

‘Would you like to do the honours?’ Loki asked as he leaned forwards.

Victoria bit her lower lip as she carefully lifted up the helmet. She still had to go up on her tiptoes to reach, even though he was leaning over, and she placed it carefully onto his head.

Loki stood up straight and grinned down at her.

‘Perfect. I think I will keep you.’ He winked at her before leaving his chambers.

Victoria felt a warm flutter in the pool of her stomach. Their relationship was certainly not normal, but she found she was enjoying it more and more as time went on. Feeling less like a whore afterwards too.

  
Loki was strumming his fingers against the table while others discussed  _important_  matters between themselves. Thor, his father and his mother were included.

His mind kept flitting back to his little toy. He found that he was thinking about her more often than not. He was also wanting her more and more. He enjoyed the way that she was still so naive and innocent, looking. It was the way she was so eager to please him, to gain praise and any kind of affection from him. But he still couldn’t quite understand why she was so infatuated with him. Though he did enjoy it, very much.

‘What do you think, Loki? You are the god of mischief and lies after all.’ Odin asked, snapping Loki from his thoughts.

‘What?’ Loki asked.

Frigga rolled her eyes at her younger son.

‘About the spy that is in the palace. We need to find them.’ Odin repeated himself.

‘A spy? How do you know there is one?’ Loki asked, his curiosity peaking a little more.

‘Every time we try to plan an attack on the Jotuns, they somehow know and counter attack us. Every, single, dam time.’ Odin snarled angrily.

Asgard was at war with Jotunheim and had been for a few years. But lately things had been at a bit of a standstill, because of the apparent spy in the house of Odin.

‘Do you have any idea of whom it may be?’ Loki asked as he leaned back in his chair in a relaxed manner, which annoyed Odin.

‘If I did, I would have them hung by now.’ He snapped at his son.

‘You asked for my opinion. I was only asking questions to help me with said opinion.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Please, Loki. Your Father is stressed enough.’ Frigga said calmly.

‘I say we just use the bridge to destroy Jotunheim once and for all.’ Thor chimed in with.

‘We cannot destroy an entire realm, just for the wrong doings on a few hundred giants. There will be innocent ones there, just trying to live their lives, like us.’ Frigga said to Thor, who grumbled in response.

‘You have no servants or maids at this meeting. Do you think it’s one of them?’ Loki asked as he glanced around the half empty meeting room.

Normally at meetings there was always servants or maids handing out drinks to everyone or taking down any notes that were important. But this time it was just people that were necessary who were there.

‘I don’t know who I can trust right now. But it must be, there is no other explanation.’ Odin grumbled as he was getting frustrated.

‘Leave it with me.’ Loki said. With that, he stood up and left the room. Leaving Odin even more frustrated than before.

  
Loki was just down the corridor from the meeting room when his mother came after him.

‘Loki. I just wanted to speak to you about a few things I’ve heard.’ She said as she caught up with him and walked with him towards his chambers.

‘Let me guess. About my new maid, Victoria?’ Loki asked, knowingly.

‘Yes. Is it true what they are saying? She is only young, not long of age.’ Frigga was worried.

‘That depends. What  _are_  they saying?’

‘I heard from the healers about the wounds that were inflicted upon her. Is that true?’

‘Mother, you know as well as anyone with half a brain that if I  _had_  used that whip upon her body, she wouldn’t have survived it. She is so tiny and fragile.’ Loki said as he kept walking.

‘That is what I thought. But that doesn’t explain the marks upon her body that the healers saw.’ Frigga said as she looked at her son.

‘Nothing is ever as it seems, mother. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to.’ Loki said as he stopped walking, kissed his mother on the cheek and then vanished right on front of her.

  
Victoria was taking a walk in the gardens that afternoon. She had finished all of her chores and was enjoying the summer sunshine.

‘Victoria? It is Victoria, correct?’ Frigga said as she approached the young maid, making her jump slightly.

‘My… My Queen. Yes.’ She stammered, shocked that she had approached her.

‘My maid was correct, you are very beautiful indeed.’ Frigga smiled warmly, making Victoria feel at ease.

‘Thank you, My Queen. That’s very kind.’ Victoria blushed.

‘I know that Loki has made you his personal maid. I just wanted to check that you’re doing ok. I have heard about the punishment he gave you, with the whip. Can I… Can I see the marks?’ Frigga asked.

Victoria was a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. She hadn’t ever thought about Loki’s mother and father hearing the rumours about him. Though she should have known they would.

‘They um. They are healing well.’ Victoria said quietly as she held her arms out on front of her to show Frigga the ones on her arms.

Frigga ran her fingers over her skin and confusion spread over her face. She could tell it was Seidr, not actual wounds. But why Loki would do this, she wasn’t sure.

‘Why did he do this?’ Frigga asked.

‘One of the other maids disobeyed him. Then she ran away and she tried to get me to go with her. I was caught packing a bag.’ Victoria lied.

‘If you are not happy with your job here, you may go home whenever you wish. You are not slaves.’ Frigga said, concerned.

‘It was just a misunderstanding. I am happy here, thank you, My Queen.’ Victoria said quickly.

But Frigga could easily tell there was something going on between Victoria and Loki. A lot more to it than what met the eye. But she wasn’t entirely sure what it was, yet. But she knew that Victoria was one she was going to keep an eye on. Just in case.

Frigga left Victoria to it. She had not long sat down on a bench, by the pond, when Loki approached her from behind. He put his hands onto her shoulders, making her jump and let out a squeak of surprise.

‘Hello, my little dove.’ He purred against her ear, making her shiver.

‘Hi… Daddy.’ She whispered back to him, glancing around to make sure there was no one in ear shot.

Loki smirked and moved round the bench to sit down next to her. Her heart started racing as he sat very close to her, his thigh touching hers.

‘Enjoying the sun?’ He asked as he put one arm around the back of the bench behind her, his fingers lightly trailed across the back of her neck, causing goosebumps.

He turned into her a bit more and placed his other hand onto her knee, slowly moving up a little to rest on her thigh.

‘Yes.’ Victoria squeaked out, distracted by his hands.

‘I wanted to ask you something. I need you to be honest with me. Ok?’ Loki said firmly.

‘Ok.’ Victoria nodded, her stomach twisting with nerves at what he might be about to ask.

‘Have you noticed any maids or servants acting suspiciously lately?’ Loki asked as he kept his eyes upon Victoria’s face.

Victoria’s brows furrowed in thought as she looked down at the pond on front of her.

‘I did see one of the servants out late one night. It was that night the whole Arian thing happened… It was when I was making my way back to the quarters. I passed by Fredrick, I believe he is Odin’s servant. He looked a bit, irritated… Um, there’s also a maid called Georgina who sneaks out most nights. But I think that’s to meet with a secret boyfriend.’ Victoria told Loki honestly.

‘Thank you, little dove. You’ve been incredibly helpful.’ Loki purred as his hand on her thigh started to move a little higher up, underneath her dress.

‘Is… Is something going on?’ Victoria asked quietly.

‘Yes. But it’s nothing for you to worry about. I saw you speaking to my mother earlier, what was she wanting?’ Loki changed the subject.

‘She was asking about my whip marks and she told me that I could go home if I wanted to.’

‘What did you say?’ As Loki spoke, his fingers continued to trace circles across her skin, setting her skin alight.

‘I said I didn’t want to. That it was just a misunderstanding. I don’t know if she believed me or not though.’

‘Don’t worry about anyone else. We have our secrets, that’s all that matters.’ Loki winked at her, making her blush.

‘How did you know I was here?’ Victoria asked. 

‘I always know where you are, little one.’ Loki grinned. ‘Now. You are going to do one more thing for me…’ Loki purred as he leaned in closer to her and held the back of her neck as his other hand slid higher up her thigh.

Victoria’s breathing deepened as Loki started to nibble against her earlobe. She let out a squeak as he used his Seidr to remove her knickers. But she was glad that he left her dress on, so any passer-by’s wouldn’t see.

Loki chuckled as he pressed his lips against her neck, his fingers exploring through her folds.

‘Already wet for me, little dove. I’m starting to think you rather enjoy being pleasured while in public.’ Loki whispered against her skin as one finger slid easily into her warmth.

‘No… Please don’t.’ Victoria whimpered quietly.

‘Come now, Victoria. Your body is telling me differently. Do you really want me to stop? I don’t believe you do...’ Loki growled as he slid another finger in to join the first one.

He pushed his fingers deep inside her softness. Curling and wriggling them around until he found the spot he was looking for. He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit as he started to finger fuck her with firm motions. His fingers grazed over that sweet spot inside of her over and over again.

Victoria grabbed onto his arm for something to hold on to. To start with, she tried to pull his hand away. But he was much too strong and her attempts were weak to him. But Loki noticed that her grip quickly tightened on his arm and she started to try and pull him closer to her, instead of away.

‘You were such an innocent little thing when I first met you. Running away from me, hoping I wouldn’t take notice of you. But now look at you. My personal little whore, gushing all over my fingers just desperate to cum. In the middle of the gardens too, where anyone could walk by.’ Loki’s voice dripped with seduction as he easily coaxed her into a mind blowing orgasm.

His fingers were deadly, in more ways than one. Victoria knew as soon as he decided what he was doing with her, there would be no stopping him. Not that she  _wanted_  to stop him anyway.

‘Beautiful.’ Loki murmured as he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his lips to taste her. ‘And very delicious.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Now. On your knees on front of me, little dove. It’s time to return the favour for your Prince.’ Loki demanded as he motioned to the ground on front of him.

Victoria’s eyes widened, but the way Loki squeezed the back of her neck had her falling down off the bench to her knees. She moved herself between his legs as he spread himself open. He simply pulled down his zipper and pulled out his hardening cock.

Each time Victoria saw it, she still felt a little fear and intimidation. She wasn’t sure if she would ever get over the sheer size of him.

Loki reached out and slid his hand into her hair. He held on tightly and controlled her movements as he forced her mouth down on his cock. She did her best to bring him off quickly, to get it over with. She wasn’t keen on the way that he would force her to gag as much as he could, he enjoyed doing that, seeing her panic and struggle.

Loki was momentarily distracted as he could hear some people approaching. So he let go of her hair and leaned back on the bench, putting his hands behind his head.

‘Do me proud, little dove. And you may dine with me tonight.’ Loki purred, knowing she would carry on with the idea of a reward of more time with him and making him proud.

It worked. He knew her too well already. Instead of pulling away, like she had started to do, she continued with even more eagerness than ever. Strangely, she found being able to suck him off on her own accord was more pleasurable for her.

She was able to take her time and do what was comfortable for her. She took him down her throat as far as she could, then pulled back and used her tongue to the best of her ability to pleasure him. She imagined his cock as a big lollipop and the noises she made with her mouth was helping to turn Loki on like mad.

He looked up from her bobbing head and smirked wickedly as he saw Thor, Sif and the warriors three with a few of their servants. They looked in Loki and Victoria’s direction, but quickly averted their eyes when they saw what was going on.

Loki simply chuckled and gave them a wave as if he was doing something so innocent like reading a book.

Victoria was completely unaware of their audience as she continued to do her best to please Loki. Her ears perked up when she heard him starting to moan and growl from deep within his chest. She knew he was about to cum as he reached down and grabbed her hair again.

He held her down hard as he spilled himself down her throat, forcing her to swallow all of him.

‘Good girl.  _Very_ good girl.’ Loki praised as he started to stroke her hair softly, a big smirk spread over his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria had been told to be back at Loki’s chambers for 7pm to join him for dinner.

She was really excited, yet a bit nervous at the same time. She hadn’t really been in his presence for anything other than, well, sex most of the time. Having dinner with him and knowing she would have to make conversation with him was slightly terrifying to say the least. She had no idea what they would talk about for that length of time.

She just hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. 

But before she was even thinking about making her way to his chambers, things started to kick off a bit at the maid’s quarters.

‘Victoria. What happened earlier?’ Freya asked her as she sat down next to her.

‘What do you mean?’ Victoria asked, confused.

‘One of the servants told me that he saw you in the gardens…  _Doing things_  with Loki,  _willingly_.’ Freya said, clearly uncomfortable with bringing up the topic.

‘He said he would punish me if I didn’t do as I was told. I didn’t want to risk the Bildsnipe whip or worse, whatever it was that happened to Arian… And he is making me dine with him tonight.’ Victoria lied.

Freya’s face dropped and she looked ashamed.

‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that. The servant that saw you obviously didn’t either. We are a bit shaken up at the minute, not thinking things through properly.’ Freya sighed.

‘Why? What’s going on?’

‘Have you not heard? Odin’s servant, Fredrick, has been found out to be a traitor to Asgard. He was paid off by the Jotuns, that’s why all of our army’s moves have been counter attacked. He was relaying information to Laufey. Who’d have thought it, huh? A traitor in the house of Odin.’ Freya sighed as she shook her head.

Victoria was shocked with what she just heard. And it clicked, that was why Loki had been asking about anything suspicious going on with the maids and servants. She had never thought about it being something as serious as that, she couldn’t believe it.

  
‘Ah, here’s my wonderful little dove.’ Loki beamed happily as Victoria entered his chambers.

He was very full of glee and Victoria wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

‘Sorry I’m late. Arian wanted me to do a last minute room.’ Victoria apologised.

‘Not to worry. You are only a few minutes late anyhow. Come, sit down. Our food will be here shortly.’ Loki said as he motioned for her to sit down at the table by the balcony.

She sat down on one of the chairs and Loki pushed her in to the table, like a gentleman. Victoria wasn’t sure what to think about the entire situation. But she decided to just enjoy it and go with the flow... Whatever that was going to be.

‘The information I gave you today about Fredrick… He was a spy, wasn’t he?’ She asked quietly, she was desperate to know.

‘Yes, he was. And I am very proud of you for giving me that information. It turned out to be exact, we got him and that is thanks to you.’ Loki smiled.

‘I… I’m glad I was able to help.’ Victoria said with a smile.

‘Much more than help. You’ve quite possibly helped us to win the war too.’ Loki beamed happily.

‘Really?’ Victoria squeaked.

‘Really really.’ Loki chuckled and poured them both a goblet of wine.

When he slid Victoria’s goblet over to her, she just looked at like it would bite her.

‘What’s the matter, little dove?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘I… I’ve never had an alcoholic drink before.’ She admitted.

‘Well, that should certainly change. Go ahead, it’s yours.’ Loki urged her on.

He thought it might be quite amusing to see her drunk. He might get some more information out of her or lower her shyness a bit.

The food arrived when she was halfway through her first goblet. She enjoyed the food, but she was a bit conscious about eating with Loki. He was still one of the royals after all. But it was the way he watched near enough her every move. It was like he wanted to pounce on her at any moment.

‘What do you like to do in your spare time?’ Loki asked while they ate.

‘Um… I like walking, swimming when I can in the lake. My mother used to take me to the monthly market too, which was fun… What about you?’ Victoria asked. 

She was slowly feeling more confident, due to the alcohol.

‘I love to read, go riding. I enjoy a swim now and then. I haven’t been to the markets in a long time. Perhaps we should go together sometime. There is the black market too, that you obviously know about, which is a lot more fun.’ Loki grinned.

‘I’ve been twice… To get the piercings and the tattoo. But that was it, never really looked around.’

‘There is so many good stuff there, you just have to know where to look.’ Loki winked at her.

By the time they finished their meal, Loki had poured Victoria her third goblet of wine. Even with food in her stomach, the alcohol had went straight to her head.

‘Soooo, let me get this straight. You have lots of rumours about you, but a lot of them are just rumours? Like the Bildsnipe whip.’ Victoria said as she started to drink more of her wine.

Loki chuckled at her braveness. ‘Yes. A lot of rumours start out as just that, rumours. But then I decided to make them true.’ Loki shrugged.

‘How did it start, like, which ones?’

‘Well, because I am quieter than Thor I guess. I keep to myself. Rumours started, especially because I wasn’t going to the whore house regularly like Thor does. Rumours started that I raped my maids instead. So, one day I walked in on a maid and decided to have sex with her. She never said no, so I continued. She enjoyed it, kept coming back to me and coming on to  _me_. She told a few others and they started flirting, yet still told others that I raped them. When it wasn’t true.’ Loki said with a frown.

‘So… Why do all the maids now fear you? Do any of the current ones still… Come on to you?’ Victoria asked.

‘No, not anymore. They left a while ago. And because, to start with I just took those I knew were willing. But after one night, things changed. I got rougher with them, started sleeping with others who weren’t overly keen. But they still never fought me or said no. I guess my status helped there.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘What night? What happened?’

‘You sure are nosey tonight, aren’t you?’ Loki laughed.

‘Yep. But it’s your fault because you gave me this wine.’ Victoria giggled.

Loki’s lips curled into a half smirk. It was indeed amusing seeing his little plaything drunk.

‘It was the night that I met you for the first time. When you were a child, young and indeed  _very_ innocent. I heard what your mother said to me when she was carrying you away.  _Don’t ever speak to him again. He is pure evil, he will only hurt you_. Was her exact words. It was then that I decided to be the evil one, cause some mischief. If one can’t even help a young child that was scared and alone, then what can one do?’ Loki shrugged.

He tried to act like he didn’t care. But it had hurt him. Knowing that people were putting lies into children’s minds, who would grow up believing he was the villain. Victoria was the only exception to that.  

Victoria could see that in his eyes, he was hurt, even though he covered it up quickly.

‘I have been waiting to do the bildsnipe whip rumour in some way, which was a lot of fun.’ He chuckled and downed the last of his wine.

Victoria, glad of the alcohol courage, got up from her seat and stumbled round the table to Loki. Who was surprised when she jumped onto his lap and threw her arms around his neck. She looked at him for a moment, bit her lower lip and then leaned in to kiss him.

Loki, after getting over the slight bit of surprise at her initiating contact, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

‘What was that for?’ Loki asked, amused when they pulled back slightly.

‘I… I am always grateful to you for that day. That was the first day that I met you and became… Infatuated with you.’ Victoria blushed and looked down.

‘Well, I am very glad you did. It is rather fun having someone who actually  _wants_  to be with me, willingly.’ Loki said honestly as he gripped her chin and had her look up into his eyes.

‘I’m sorry that my mother was so… Mean. But I um… I enjoy my time with you... Daddy Loks.’ Victoria smiled cheekily.

Loki tilted his head back as he laughed, making Victoria giggle as his genuine laugh was infectious. She had never heard him laugh like that before. She liked it, a lot.

‘I did wonder whether you remembered calling me that.’

Victoria reached over the table to grab her wine. She wanted more, she quite liked being so confident around him. It was different. She also rather enjoyed being on his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her and feeling his strong thighs beneath her.

‘Considering you’ve never had alcohol before, you are sure making up for lost time.’ Loki noted. ‘There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, little dove. Why do you often resist me still? If you like me as much as you claim to.’ Loki asked as he slid a hand up to hold the back of her neck.

‘I… uh…’ Victoria stopped for a moment to down the last of her wine. ‘I really like being overpowered by you. I enjoy the helpless feeling. I know, that’s probably so wrong and… I just… I don’t know.’ She rambled.

‘Well then, that is very nice to know.’ Loki growled and crushed his lips against hers again.

He tightened his arms around her body and lifted her up as he stood. Carrying her over to the nearest wall he used his Seidr to remove all of their clothing. He locked his teeth down on her neck, making sure to leave a mark that everyone would see.

She let out a cry as her head fell backwards, unconsciously giving him more access to her neck. Her legs clamped around him as he pressed her hard against the wall with his body. She could feel his cock rubbing against her soft folds. She was already wet and Loki could feel that, so he positioned himself just right and sank his cock into her.

They both moaned and grunted as Loki fucked her against the wall like a deranged animal. He gripped her ass in his hands as he ploughed into her, her head hit against the wall a few times painfully, but she didn’t care. The alcohol numbed the pain a bit and she found it mixed well with the pleasure.

Loki was really rough with her, his thrusting was fast and hard. She couldn’t keep up as her mind shut down from the way his cock punished into her. She managed to open her eyes and saw that Loki’s nose was scrunched up, making him look even sexier than ever. The noises and deep growling fuelled her on even more.

‘Mine.’ Loki snarled possessively as he bit down on her neck on the same spot again, breaking the skin and causing it to bleed this time.  

But that set off a reaction in them both as they came together. Victoria would have collapsed to the floor if Loki hadn’t been holding her up. He waited until she was calmer and her shaking stopped, then he lowered her down to her feet after pulling out from her.

Victoria gasped as she felt his sperm sliding down the inside of her thigh. Loki grinned as he knew exactly what was wrong. But he said nothing as he used his Seidr to dress them both again. But he didn’t bother to clean her up, he enjoyed knowing that he was still inside her.

‘I have rather enjoyed this dinner tonight.’ Loki said as he held her cheek in his hand.

‘Me too… Daddy Loks.’ Victoria smirked.

Loki shook his head in amusement. He wondered whether she would call him that tomorrow once she was sober again or if she would go back to her shy, timid self again.

‘Make sure you drink plenty of water before you go to bed. It will hurt a little less in the morning.’ Loki said as he walked with her to his door.

‘I will. Thanks.’ Victoria nodded.

When she got out into the corridor, she started walking back to the maid’s quarters. But she stumbled a few times and nearly knocked into some statues. Loki rolled his eyes as he watched her in amusement. But then he saw a guard further down, looking at her very intently. He felt his blood boil. He knew what guards often did with drunk females alone in the palace.

‘Need some help?’ The guard asked as he approached Victoria, not noticing Loki in the background, watching.

‘I’m fine. Thank you.’ Victoria said with a hiccup.

‘I think you need some help. Why don’t you… Come back to my room so I can help?’

‘Lay a hand on her and you will be flogged.’ Loki growled as he suddenly appeared right next to Victoria, making both her and the guard jump.

Loki wrapped an arm around Victoria’s waist protectively and led her away from the guard.

‘Perhaps I best see that you get back safely.’ Loki grumbled quietly to her.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ Victoria said as she leaned in against him.

Loki used his Seidr to put up an illusion so no one else would see him but Victoria, just in case there was someone still up. But everyone was sound asleep when they walked into the quarters. So Loki marched her straight to bed and got her tucked in. He used his Seidr to change her clothes so she would be more comfortable, then he placed a glass of water by her bedside.

‘Make sure you drink plenty. See you tomorrow, my little dove.’ Loki whispered to her.

Victoria was nearly passed out by that time. She wasn’t sure if she had dreamed it or imagined it, or if it had actually happened… But she was sure she felt a cool set of lips press to her forehead in a sweet kiss. But she drifted off into a deep slumber before she could process whether it actually happened or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria had woken up the next morning with a hangover. The maids had already made up the rumour that Loki forced her to get drunk, then raped her and hurt her. Which couldn’t have been further from the truth.

She felt pissed off that because of everyone making up such rumours, and the nasty things that was said about Loki, caused him to turn dark. She knew there was a sweet and affectionate guy underneath, but she wasn’t sure whether anyone else but her had seen that side to him. Even if had only been brief.  

She had completely forgotten about the kiss to the forehead last night. But the glass of water waiting for her was a huge help.

Noticing she had pain on her neck, she remembered about Loki biting her and breaking the skin. So she decided to go to the healers and get some cream for it to heal. And to give them some more fuel to add to her apparent pain and suffering of being Loki’s  _personal maid_.

As expected, the healers were worried for Victoria. But they said nothing to her as they put the cream on. It was a bit awkward for Victoria.

  
Everyone was relieved that the war with Jotunheim was coming to a halt. The Asgard soldiers had managed to take down all the ones that had been hiding out on Asgard. And it was thanks to Victoria and Loki that they had won.

The days that passed was filled with celebrations.

Loki and Victoria continued to have their fun. Loki was delighted to know that she enjoyed a struggle. So he made sure to overpower her as often as possible. He noticed that her orgasms were much stronger when they were more forced. She was as twisted as he was, he started to think. But that only made him fall for her even more.

One day, Loki decided to have some fun.

He knew that Victoria was in the gardens with some of the other maids. So he went down there and as he saw her, he put on his angry face and stormed over towards her.

Victoria looked round when she saw Arian and Freya looking over her shoulder, terrified. Her heart started racing as she saw the Dark Prince storming towards her. He looked angry and for a second, she thought she had done something wrong, making her stomach drop.

‘GIRL! Why aren’t you in my chambers waiting for me like I told you?’ Loki snapped angrily.

Victoria was confused, and terrified, for a moment. Then she realised he must be playing, as he never said for her to be there.

So she did what she was best at, and because she thought it would be fun for Daddy Loks. She jumped up to her feet and bolted across the garden, away from him.

Loki felt a rush through his veins as he gave chase to her. Freya and Arian were horrified, both hoping that Victoria wouldn’t be badly hurt.

Victoria ran to the maze that was at the end of the garden. Her heart was pounding and her entire body felt like jelly as she kept running. She glanced over her shoulder to see Loki quickly gaining on her with his long limbs. She knew he must have been slowing down slightly to give her a chance to run, as he should have easily caught her by the time she ran into the maze.

‘You may run, little girl. But you cannot hide.’ Loki called to her with a growl as she disappeared deeper into the maze.

He gave her a few seconds head start before he entered the maze after her. His senses were on high alert and he could easily teleport through the hedges. So it wasn’t long at all before he found her. She had ran down a dead end. Before she turned around to run out again, Loki made his appearance, blocking her way out.

‘Nowhere to run now, my little dove.’ Loki said as he prowled towards her in a slow and intimidating manner.

Victoria backed up against the hedge behind her. She didn’t think she had ever been  _that_  excited before. She could see in Loki’s eyes that he was the same, enjoying the hunt.

So she decided to try one last time for an escape.

She attempted to bolt past him, but he easily caught her in his long arms. She struggled and tried to escape his grasp, her legs kicked out a bit. But Loki subdued her down to the ground with terrifying ease.

He pinned her wrists up above her and used his other hand to slide underneath her dress. He touched her over her knickers and let out a growl as he found her soaking, as he expected.

‘I have caught you now, little dove. You are all mine.’ He pressed his lips hungrily to hers and he took her right there and then in the maze.  
  


One night there was a huge celebration in the main hall. So all the maids, including Victoria, were working there that night. Keeping the buffet tables topped up and serving drinks to anyone that needed. It was filled with the royals and all the warriors that had fought against the Jotuns.

Victoria struggled to keep her eyes off Loki. He looked even more majestic in his full armour. With his horns on too, he easily towered over every single person in the hall. It made him very easy to spot.

Loki kept stealing glances at Victoria. He enjoyed the way that her cheeks turned red whenever he caught her looking at him. Part of him was tempted to take her in the corner against the wall, not caring who saw them. But for the reason that his parents were in the room, he resisted. More for his mothers sake than his fathers.

During the royal meal, Victoria was one of the maids that was serving their table. Whenever she was within reach of Loki, he would give her ass cheeky squeezes whether anyone was looking or not. She had to act like she didn’t like it, to keep up their little game.

She was stood at the back of the table, waiting for anyone needing their glass refilled or to top up some more food that came from the kitchens. Loki had winked at her and mouthed ‘watch this’ so she was curious and waited patiently to see what he was up to.

Thor lifted up his goblet of wine, but dropped it as heaps of little snakes came slithering out.

‘LOKI!’ He roared at his brother, glaring at him from across the table.

Loki smirked and chuckled. He flicked his wrist and had the snakes disappear. Victoria laughed, but had to hide it. She bit down on her upper lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

‘What is it, Thor? Is the god of thunder scared of a few snakes?’ Loki teased as he drank from his own goblet.

‘You know I do not like your tricks.’ Thor grumbled angrily.

‘You can’t take a joke, brother. You need to lighten up more.’ Loki said slyly.

‘No, you are the one that needs to stop with these childish tricks!’ Thor argued back as he slammed his fist down on the table.

‘Temper, temper. Maybe you need to get laid. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you with a whore on your arm.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

Thor stood up and was about to reach over the table to grab Loki, but it turned out to be an illusion as he slipped away. Thor snarled in pure rage, but then he turned around quickly as there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Loki there, smirking still. When he went to grab him again, Loki vanished right before his eyes.

‘LOKI!’ Thor shouted loudly, causing the entire room to shake and everyone else to look at the drama unfolding.

‘ENOUGH. Thor, settle down. Loki, enough of your illusions and sit down.’ Odin demanded as he slammed Gungnir to the floor.

Loki materialised back in his chair. Thor grumbled in annoyance as he sat down and glared at Loki.

Victoria looked at Loki and they made eye contact for a moment. Loki winked at her, making her blush.

  
After the ceremony, the maids were left to clean up all the tables after everyone had left. Victoria was cleaning one of the tables when she heard the main doors opening. She looked up to see Thor walk in.

He looked around the room and then locked eyes with Victoria. He charged straight over to her and Victoria felt fear pool in her stomach. What did he want with her?

‘It is Vic, yes?’ Thor asked.

‘Yes, my Prince.’ Victoria said politely as she bowed her head in respect.

‘Come with me.’ Thor demanded as he started to walk out.

Victoria looked at Freya, who just shrugged. So she followed the blonde prince out of the big hall and down the corridor. She wondered where she was going. It wasn’t until they turned a corner that she realised he was leading her to his chambers.

‘My Prince. May I please ask what it is you need of me?’ Victoria stuttered, nervously.

‘I want you. You are very beautiful. I thought I would see what it is that my brother likes with you so much.’ Thor said with a grin as he reached out and touched her cheek.

Victoria’s eyes widened and she stepped backwards from him, wide eyed.

‘I’m sorry, my Prince. But I cannot.’ She said shakily.

‘Why not?’ Thor frowned, confused. ‘Do you not find me attractive?’ He asked.

‘I… I am sorry, my Prince. I do not. But I also know that Prince Loki would be very angry with me.’ Victoria said. Though she knew it would be Thor he would be angry with too.

‘What hold does my brother have over you? Huh? If he can sleep around with you maids, then so I can I.’ Thor said firmly as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

‘No. Please, don’t.’ Victoria said fearfully as she tried to get out of his grasp.

While she enjoyed non con play with Loki, she still wanted it with him. But with Thor, she didn’t at all. She only wanted Loki.

‘Just this once, Victoria. I need to get back at Loki somehow. Please. I am sure you’d like to be treated with some respect and gentleness for a change. I know how horrible and ruthless Loki can be. I won’t hurt you.’ Thor said in a slightly softer tone.

‘No. He will be angry. Don’t do this.’ Victoria said again as she managed to yank her arm away from Thor.

She took that chance and ran down the corridor, away from him. As she turned the corner, she ran right into someone. She looked up and was so relieved to see it was Loki. She grabbed him and held on tightly as she hid her face in against him.

‘What happened, little one?’ Loki asked angrily as he put his arms around her.

He had sensed there was something wrong, that’s why he was on his way to get her.

‘Thor… He tried to sleep with me. He wanted to get back at you.’ Victoria said quietly against him.

Loki felt his blood boil. He tightened his hold around Victoria, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

‘Go back to my chambers. Wait for me there. I will deal with Thor.’ He snarled.

Victoria nodded and scurried away. Loki rushed to Thor’s room and banged on his door. Thor was startled when he opened the door to find an angry Loki there.

Loki grabbed Thor around the neck and pressed him up against the wall. Thor always forgot about his brother’s strength when he needed to.

‘If you EVER touch Victoria again, I  _will_ kill you. She is MINE.’ Loki snarled as he pressed harder against Thor’s neck to prove a point, causing him to cough.

Thor was actually stunned at Loki’s reaction. He grabbed at his arm to try and free himself. Loki eventually let go and Thor put his hand up to rub over his neck.

‘What is it with that maid? Why are you so possessive over her? Huh?’ Thor spat.

‘None of your business. But she is mine. No one else is to touch…’ Loki trailed off as he suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

‘Loki?’ Thor asked, confused.

‘It’s Victoria. She is in trouble.’ Loki said as he rushed away.


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria could hardly move. She was freezing cold, she couldn’t even open her eyes. She couldn’t remember what happened to her. But she knew she wasn’t in the palace anymore. It wasn’t until she heard a familiar voice that she knew she was safe.

‘It’s alright, little dove. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.’

 

Loki had charged away to find Victoria. Thor followed out of curiosity, wondering what was going on. The two found people screaming and a few guards dead. Soldiers were running around like crazy, and alarms were going off.

There had been a Jotun attack. Three broke in. They were trying to get to the tesseract, but were stopped by some soldiers. Victoria had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, as she was grabbed by one of the Jotuns, along with two other Noble women who had been passing by at the same time.

The Jotuns realised when they got deep into the Asgardian forest that Victoria wasn’t of any use to kidnap, they thought she would be worthless to have as hostage. So they dumped her there and continued on with the other two women. If only they had known that in fact the maid was of more value than any other woman on Asgard... 

But they didn’t get far when Loki came charging to them on his horse. With a quick use of his daggers he took the three Jotuns out with ease and let Thor deal with them properly and the two other women.

His poor Victoria was lying in a pile of mud, freezing cold from being held by a Jotun. The shock had caused her to pass out as soon as she was grabbed by one.

Loki jumped off his horse and scooped up Victoria into his arms. She was incredibly weak and cold, she couldn’t even open her eyes properly.

‘It’s alright, little dove. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.’ Loki said to her softly as he wrapped his cape around her, to try to start warming her up. He used his Seidr to remove her wet and muddy clothing, so his dry cape would have better effect.

Loki gave a cue to his horse to go down on his front legs, so that he was able to mount easily with Victoria in his arms. He rode back home as fast as his horse could go.

Victoria managed to open her eyes, though she couldn’t stop shivering. She was so cold.

She saw Loki’s face above her and she could tell she was on a horse. She felt safe though as she could smell Loki around her and feel him. She could just make out that it was his silky cape that was wrapped around her body.

Loki was angry with himself for not sensing that she was in danger sooner. He should have just taken her back to his chambers himself. He was kicking himself for what happened. Not to mention Thor scaring her first too.

His poor little one.

As they reached the stables, he swung his leg over and jumped off his horse, letting him trot into the stables himself. Loki knew the stable boy would find him soon. So he rushed inside with Victoria and took her straight to his chambers.

He carried her through to the bathroom and held her to him in one hand so he could use the other to fill up the tub with warm water. He didn’t make it too hot, as he didn’t want her body to react badly from being so cold then suddenly hot.

But he made sure it was warm enough to heat her up.

Loki used his Seidr to remove his cape from her. Then he carefully lowered her down into the tub. She instantly felt a bit better as the warm water lapped at her body. Loki kept a hand under the back of her head to make sure she could relax without slipping under the water.

‘D… Daddy?’ Victoria squeaked quietly as she opened her eyes properly and looked at Loki.

‘Shh, little dove. You’re safe. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.’ Loki spoke calmly as he stroked across the back of her neck.

‘How did you find me?’ Victoria asked after a few minutes, once she was getting a bit better.

‘I used my Seidr some time ago to put a protective spell over your tattoo. I should have made it stronger, then I would have reached you sooner.’ Loki said, slightly annoyed at himself for not doing so in the first place.

He remedied that mistake there and then, putting a stronger spell on her tattoo. Victoria barely felt the tingle on her skin, she was too exhausted to think about it.

Loki wasn’t sure what it was he was feeling. He had an idea, but he didn’t really want to admit it. He had been really worried, then angry at what they did to her. He had never felt so protective over someone before. He cared and loved his mother, for sure. And he cared for his father and brother, a little bit. To an extent. Though he would never, ever admit that. But someone else, this was different for him. He wasn’t sure why he had let her get so close. Or why this little girl adored him so much and wanted to be with him. But he knew there was something more between the two, something he was very much starting to want.

After making sure she was warmed up, he took the time to wash her hair for her. Victoria was surprised at how kind and gentle he was being. But she accepted it greatly. Especially the way his hands massaged through her hair, it felt like she was in Valhalla.

He helped her out of the tub and wrapped a big warm towel around her. He dried her off and made sure she wasn’t sore anywhere or still cold. She was quite the opposite and feeling really warm.

‘I… I guess I should get back to my quarters.’ Victoria said quietly when Loki finished drying her off.

‘No.’ Loki said firmly. ‘You are staying with me tonight.’ Loki took the towel away and handed her a night gown.

Victoria said nothing, not wanting to argue with that. She wondered whether he meant all night and in his bed with him or not. The thought of that was exciting.

She soon found out as Loki led her to his bed. He motioned for her to get in.

‘Get comfortable and rest. I need to go speak to my father, see what the Hel is going on.’ Loki said angrily.

Victoria nodded and climbed onto the bed. She got under the blankets and made herself comfortable. She couldn’t believe how comfy it was. The blanket was nice and heavy, the pillows were really soft and the mattress was to die for. But the best thing about it, was that she could smell Loki all around her.

  
‘We have scoured the entire realm, there are no more.’ Odin said.

‘But how did they get in in the first place?’ Loki demanded to know.

‘I do not know. But you know as well as I do that there are other ways on and off realms.’

‘I don’t care. We have just won the war, you should have known that there could be rogue Jotuns.’ Loki hissed.

‘We have dealt with them, Loki. What is the big deal?’

‘The big deal is that three women were nearly taken hostage!’ Loki spat.

‘They were rescued. And one was just a maid. They would have realised soon enough and released her.’ Odin argued back, not realising they had _just_  done that before Loki got to them.

‘She is not just… That is not the point!’ Loki snarled in frustration and ran a hand down his face.

‘Brother, there are no casualties. You got to them in time.’ Thor tried to reason.

‘You! If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have even been there in the first place.’ Loki said as he turned his frustrations to his brother.

‘To who?’ Odin asked, confused.

‘That maid. Loki seems to have a thing for her.’ Thor snapped.

‘She is MY maid. I have a duty of care for her. We  _all_ have a duty of care for  _everyone_  on this realm. This shouldn’t have happened. They shouldn’t have even reached the palace!’ Loki shouted.

‘Loki. We will look into this. I promise.’ Frigga said as she put her hand onto Loki’s arm.

Loki sighed and calmed down. He nodded to his mother then left the room after giving Thor another hard glare.

  
When he returned to his chambers, his little dove was sound asleep in bed. He smiled as he watched her. She was so peaceful. So beautiful. He felt a funny, warm feeling inside his chest as he climbed into bed next to her.

She roused slightly, but Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in against his chest. She fell back into a deep sleep in his arms instantly.

Loki kissed the top of her head as he closed his own eyes.

‘Mine.’


	13. Chapter 13

When Loki woke up the following morning, Victoria was sound asleep next to him. His arm was still wrapped around her, so he was careful to move it away so he didn’t disturb her. 

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back out he stood at the side of the bed and gazed over her. He took the time to take in her beauty while she was sound asleep, at her most vulnerable. 

He felt the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him again as he thought about her. She was the only one in his life to be on _his side_. Even as a child, she didn’t fear him or take on what others said to her about him. She went on to mark her body as a way of showing respect and loyalty to him, which was something he would never get over. She was actually willing to be with him, in his company. Wiling to deceive others and cause some mischief. 

He let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face as he climbed back into bed, careful not to disturb her. He lay on his side, his head resting on one of his hands. He used his free hand to gently tuck her hair behind her ear, so he could lightly trace the tips of his fingers down her cheek. 

But he was startled when she started to rouse and her hand flew up to whack at his hand. But as her hand collided with his, her eyes flew open and she let out a screech of horror. She shot upwards, wide eyed and looked mortified.

‘Oh my gods. I’m so sorry. I forgot where I was. I thought it was a fly or something. I didn’t mean to hit at you!’ She said quickly, her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. 

Loki laughed in amusement as he patted the bed between them, wanting her to lie down again. 

‘Lie down with me again, little dove. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was simply admiring how beautiful you are, so peaceful as you slept.’ Loki smiled. 

Loki’s words made her heart melt. She lay down next to him again, a bit nervous and unsure on what to do or what to say next. Being next to him in that kind of way was different for her. She had never been intimate in any way with anyone until Loki, but she had been so used to just having sex or some sort of sexual encounter with him and then leaving. But this was different, this was intimacy on a totally different level. 

Part of her couldn’t help but wonder when he would kick her out and send her back to the maids’ quarters. 

‘What are you thinking about, hmm?’ Loki asked as moved his hand to her face so he could go back to trailing his fingers lightly across her cheek.

‘Nothing… Daddy.’ She lied.

Loki knew she was lying. Of course he knew. He was the god of mischief and lies after all. But he could also tell she was a little nervous this morning, so he didn’t press on the matter. 

‘Are you feeling better after what happened yesterday?’ Loki’s fingers slid down over her collarbone and around to the back of her neck, where he rested his hand there and let a finger slowly rub up and down across her skin.

‘Yes. Thank you for saving me.’ Victoria said quietly as she smiled. 

‘Of course, little one. I wasn’t just going to let them hurt you or leave you there. You’re _mine_ and I take great care of my possessions.’ Loki grinned. 

Part of Victoria wasn’t sure whether she should have been offended at being called his possession, but she found herself squirming happily at his words instead. 

‘As much as it pains me to have to get up now, I unfortunately have a few things to attend to. I want you to stay in bed. You are dismissed of your duties for the day. I want you to relax and rest. Do _not_ answer the door if anyone comes, just ignore it. Ok?’ Loki said firmly.

‘Ok.’ Victoria nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

  
When Loki left the room a few minutes later, Victoria let out a big sigh as she rolled onto her back and spread out on the bed like a starfish. It was so big that she didn’t even take up half of it. 

She had to get up to go to the toilet. When she went back into his chambers she had a look through his books. She could read and write the basics. But some of the words she read on the back of the books she couldn’t read, her education wasn’t overly great. So she gave up and jumped back into bed. 

The smell of Loki on the bed started to get to her. She thought about their relationship and how well they did seem to get along as far as kinks went. 

Her mind kept thinking about him and all the ways he had taken her so far. She couldn’t get to grips with how well he knew her body already, when she didn’t even know it that well herself. She quickly found herself starting to get very aroused, and she wished that Loki was there with her.

But she decided to take care of that herself. So after getting herself comfortable again on his bed, the covers to the side, she pulled up her night gown and slid her hand down her knickers. She started to touch herself, but it felt nowhere near as good as when Loki was the one touching her. It wasn’t until she closed her eyes and started to really concentrate on Loki that it started to get a bit better. 

She thought about his hands, tongue, cock, voice, everything. The way he was so demanding and dominant with her. How she wanted to please him and he knew that. The smooth tone of his voice as he would call her a good girl.

‘Mmm… Daddy.’ She said out loud as she thought about the first time he had made her call him that. Over time, it was getting easier and she found she loved to refer to him as that. 

‘What do you think you are doing?’ Loki’s stern voice came from the door, making Victoria scream in shock as her hand shot out and she bolted upright. 

‘I… I was… I was just…’ 

‘You were just, what?’ Loki asked as he started to slowly stalk over towards her. His boots hit the floor with each heavy footstep he took.

Victoria felt a fresh rush of arousal as she squeezed her thighs together. The way he was looking at her and the stern tone of his voice was making her worse.

‘I… Was…’ Victoria couldn’t get the words out, she kept tripping over her tongue.

‘Were you playing with yourself? Hmm?’ Loki stopped right at the end of the bed, looking down at her. 

‘Yes… Daddy.’ She nodded. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. 

‘And what were you thinking about while you touched yourself?’ He asked as he moved his hands behind his back and eyed her up carefully. 

‘You.’ Victoria squeaked out. 

‘I should punish you, for touching yourself without me.’ Loki rumbled as he moved onto the bed and slowly started to crawl up towards her, like a sleek panther going in for the kill.

Victoria visibly trembled as he started to crawl up over her small body. Her heart was pounding and she was even more aroused than she had been earlier when she was touching herself. She cursed him for being able to affect her so easily. 

‘What would the punishment be, Daddy?’ Victoria asked. Slightly turned on at the idea of being punished, if it wasn’t too harsh. 

Loki’s eyes started twinkling excitedly at her question. 

‘Do you really want to know?’ He asked as he leaned down, his lips hovering just above her own. 

Victoria nodded and bit her lower lip in apprehension. 

‘First. I would place you over my knee. Give your bottom a good spanking with my bare hand.’ Loki whispered, his breath dancing across her lips. She could feel his hands sliding up underneath her nightgown, his fingers tickled lightly up across her stomach.

‘Then, I would restrain you to my bed. I would use whatever means necessary to bring you to the brink of orgasm, and then I would stop.’ His fingers slid further up her body and he brushed his thumbs across both her nipples at the same time, making her gasp. 

‘Once your body has calmed down enough, I would repeat my actions. Keep bringing you to the edge, again and again. Never quite letting you cum.’ He flicked his tongue out over her lips, pulling away when she tried to lean up and close the distance, making him smirk wickedly as he pressed harder on her nipples and tugged on her piercings. 

‘Then, once you couldn’t take it anymore, I would force you into the best orgasm of your life.’ He growled.

Victoria was lost for words, she was so close to coming already. She knew it wouldn’t take much to get her there.

Loki moved slightly above her and pushed her legs apart so he could reach up underneath her nightgown. He cupped over her and could feel how wet she was. 

‘Oh, gods, Victoria. You’re so wet. You’ve soaked your underwear.’ He growled hungrily, his eyes darkened with lust.

‘Do you like the thought of Daddy punishing you? Hmm?’ 

‘Yes!’ Victoria whimpered. 

Loki chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and teased hers. He slid his hand inside of her knickers to touch her. Victoria let out a gasp and bucked her hips upwards against his touch. But he moved his fingers slowly over her clit, taking his time as he flicked his tongue against hers in the same movement as his finger. 

He could tell that she was about to cum from the way her breathing changed, so did her body as she reached up to wrap her arms around him. But that’s when Loki stopped and removed his hand from her knickers and out from underneath her nightgown. 

‘Please.’ Victoria whined as Loki grinned against her lips.

‘I thought you wanted to be punished, little dove? I think you need it too. Sometimes a nice spanking is all that is needed for little girls.’ 

Victoria lost her words again as Loki proceeded to move to sit down on the edge of the bed. He patted his thigh and grinned as he looked over at Victoria. 

It took her a moment, but then she crawled over and with Loki’s help, she was positioned over Loki’s lap on her stomach. Loki shimmied her over a little so that her head and arms hung down at one side, her legs at the other side of him as he spread his legs open a bit. So that she was steady but also helpless at the same time. And of course making sure her ass was in the right place for his hand to swing down against.

‘I don’t know why I haven’t done this yet. Look at you, draped over my lap in such a provocative manner.’ Loki purred, his hand moving her nightgown up out of the way and then pulling her knickers down around her thighs. 

Victoria couldn’t believe the position she was in. The excitement was almost too much as she wriggled excitedly.

‘Are we a little impatient this morning?’ Loki teased, his hand gliding across her rear end and squeezing to build up her suspense. Not that it wasn’t already built up extremely high. 

‘Please… Daddy.’ Victoria whispered. 

‘Begging to be spanked. You _are_ full of surprises.’ Loki chuckled and then he finally gave her what she wanted. 

The first hit to her was a bit of a shock to the system. She let out a gasp and her eyes widened at the blow. It stung, a lot. But she instantly wanted more and she got plenty more. 

The force of Loki’s blows to her ass was causing her clit to throb with delight, the vibrations of the spanking was spreading all over her lower regions and she had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from coming. 

When Loki stopped, she braced herself, thinking there was another blow coming. But instead his hand suddenly appeared between her thighs and he pressed up against her cunt. He let out a cooing noise as he slid his fingers between her wet folds. 

‘I don’t think I have ever felt you this wet, little dove. Who’d have thought that all you needed was a good, firm spanking to remind you who you belong to.’ Loki growled as his finger lightly brushed across her clit, then moved back up to spank her again. 

He had only given her a few more smacks when he noticed that her body started trembling more than it had been, she let out a loud moan and he knew instantly that she had just came. 

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred and gave her bum a few gentle pats. 

He admired his handy work for a moment. The way her ass was bright red and his hand prints could be seen on her lovely skin. 

He helped her to sit up and sit next to him on the bed. Her cheeks were as red as her ass was and her breathing was erratic as she hid against his side, embarrassed. Loki noticed the small wet patch against his leather thigh, which made him smirk. 

‘Why has my little dove gone all shy?’ Loki asked as he took her chin in his hand and had her look up. 

‘I… I didn’t think I would ever cum like that…’ She said shyly. 

‘I think it is wonderful, nothing to be shy about. Just means you will have to receive plenty of spankings, just to keep you in line.’ Loki winked at her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips that took her breath away for a moment.

‘I also want to go over some rules with you later. If you disobey, you will be punished. And not with a spanking, you enjoy that too much, I have other means of punishment that are _very_ effective.’ Loki said in a dark tone, making her stomach twist with nerves. 

‘But I am sure you will be my good girl, won’t you?’ Loki’s fingers moved up and he brushed across her cheek. 

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Victoria nodded. 

‘Now, let’s go get your things from the quarters first.’ Loki stood up and used his Seidr to clean his trousers up and to put clothing onto Victoria after cleaning her too. 

‘My things?’ Victoria asked, confused and a little startled with him using his Seidr, which was something she still wasn’t really used to. 

‘Yes. You’re going to need them here, it would be silly to go back and forth all the time.’ Loki said as he motioned for her to follow him. 

‘I don’t understand?’ Victoria frowned as she slid off the bed and scurried over to him.

‘You are to move in here with me, I am not having you stay any longer in those dismal quarters. I want you at my beck and call whenever I want.’ Loki brushed some of her hair back from her face with a big grin. 

He didn’t quite want to admit that he wanted her close because he felt empty when she wasn’t around him. And how he wanted to protect her, have her all to himself. 

‘Really? You want me to move in… Here?’ Victoria couldn’t quite believe what her ears were hearing.

‘Yes. I do. It’s not up for discussion either.’ Loki smirked. 

But he knew from the big smile that spread across her face that she _definitely_ didn’t mind. 

Loki marched Victoria into the maid’s quarters with his hand on the back of her neck. All the maids whispered in fear as they watched Victoria quickly pack her bag with all of her things. Arian had stepped closer to them, about to say something, but a hard glare from Loki had her running away with her tail between her legs. 

Loki took Victoria back to his chambers and chuckled as they got inside. 

‘I think you’ve definitely caused a stir again… Daddy.’ Victoria giggled. 

‘Indeed. It’s a team effort though.’ Loki winked at her. 

‘Now, we have some rules to discuss. Then I have the second part of your punishment to carry out. So prepare for a long day, little dove.’


	14. Chapter 14

Victoria really enjoyed spending more time with Loki over the days. She enjoyed the way he would hold her while they slept, his affectionate nature was starting to come out a lot more too, which she absolutely loved. 

She hadn’t actually left his chambers since moving her stuff in. Not that Loki had kept her hostage, she just hadn’t been out. But she decided to take a walk in the gardens one morning when Loki had a meeting to attend to. 

Freya and Arian were out in the gardens too and rushed over to her when they saw her. 

‘Oh my gods. We are so glad that you’re ok. We thought Loki had… Done something really bad to you.’ Freya said as she put her arms around the young girl in a hug.

‘He hasn’t hurt you badly again, has he?’ Arian asked.

‘Not with a whip or anything… No.’ Victoria said quietly as she looked down. 

‘What has he done to you?’ Freya asked, her eyes flicking down to her neck, where a bite mark could easily be seen.

‘He… He has kept me tied to his bed for the last few days.’ Victoria lied. 

They had in fact had a lot of sex, especially with Victoria trying to get away from him. So she could receive his manhandling. But they also enjoyed meals together and Loki read to her quite a lot. When he discovered that she could only read and write the very basics, he decided that he would help teach her. She also continued her cleaning duties in his chambers of course. But he had dismissed her from doing any other kind of duties elsewhere. 

‘Are you sure there is no way for you to escape?’ Arian asked, her tone pleading.

‘I’ve thought about every possible way. But there isn’t.’ Victoria confirmed.  

‘Victoria!’ Came Loki’s firm voice from behind, Arian and Freya tensed up instantly as they looked over the young maids shoulder to see her _master_. 

That was what they had started calling him with reference to Victoria. As they knew she was in deep now and it was no secret that Loki was using her for sex all the time. 

Victoria looked round and her heart started pounding as she saw Loki stood not far away, looking at her with a hardened stare. 

‘Come here. Now.’ He demanded as he pointed to the ground beside him with a finger. 

Victoria glanced at the two maids before scurrying over to Loki. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and led her away from the gardens. 

‘Were they quizzing you on your whereabouts?’ Loki asked as he led her to another part of the garden around the side of the palace. 

‘Yeah. I said you kept me tied to your bed the whole time.’ Victoria giggled. 

Loki laughed and gave the back of her neck a light squeeze. 

‘Good girl. You are becoming as devious as I am.’ Loki grinned. 

He took her back to his chambers and asked her to strip down to her knickers for him. Victoria did as she was told in a heartbeat. Loki reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, he brushed his thumb across her cheek and leaned in close to her.

‘Such a good girl for Daddy. There is something we are going to do, so that everyone will know with no doubt in their mind that you are _mine_.’ Loki rumbled as he closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss that left her entire body trembling. 

‘Wh… What’s that?’ She asked when Loki pulled back from the kiss. 

‘Turn around.’ Loki said as he moved his finger in a circle. 

Victoria wasn’t sure what to expect as she hesitantly turned around. She let out a scream of surprise and pain as Loki smacked her lower back, directly over her tattoo. She jumped forwards and spun back around, her hands covering her lower back where he had hit. 

Loki chuckled and had a look of amusement all over his face from her reaction. 

‘Just making it look red, as if it’s not long been done.’ Loki grinned wickedly. 

Victoria’s mouth opened, but she didn’t know what to say as she started to realise what Loki was planning. Well, part of it anyway. 

She watched in wonder as Loki went over to a drawer and pulled something out. He returned and held up a leather green collar with a chain leash attached to it, making her eyes widen even more. She was frozen on the spot as he moved behind her and slid the leather around her neck, making sure it was secure, yet comfortable. 

Loki could sense that her heart was pounding against her chest, he could see her trembling too and her cheeks were bright red. 

‘Put your hands out together on front of you.’ Loki said firmly as he moved on front of her again, letting the leash on her collar hang down for a moment.

Victoria put her hands out like Loki told her to, they were shaking badly. Loki used some rope and restrained her wrists together easily. He grinned up at her and tickled under her chin. 

‘Don’t look so worried, little dove. We will just go for a nice stroll out to the gardens again. Turn a few heads.’ Loki said as he slid his hand down her body to play with her nipple piercings. He gave them a tug and rubbed his thumbs over them, making them a little red so it was like they had not long been done too, like her tattoo.

‘No one will ever dare to think about touching you again after this.’ Loki snarled as he thought about anyone else having her.

Victoria was completely conflicted. On the one hand she was terrified. The thought about being paraded around on front of other people, pretty much naked, was scary. Yet on the other hand she was feeling a bit excited about the fact. She knew it would make people talk, the tattoo and the piercings. She wondered what everyone would think of them. Thinking that Loki had forced the body modification onto her instead of it being willing so many years ago.

‘Let’s go.’ Loki said excitedly as he picked up the leash and tugged her along with him.

Victoria took a big deep breath as they left his chambers. She was relieved that Loki had allowed her to keep her knickers on. She wasn’t sure if she would have been so calm about the situation if she had been fully naked. 

Loki didn’t mind others seeing her body, even her breasts. Though he didn’t want anyone else to see his most prized possession. As that most definitely belonged to his eyes only. He didn’t want anyone else touching her there, never mind even seeing her sweet cunt that Loki loved so much.

The first that they passed were a few guards along the corridors. They had to take a double look as Loki strutted by with a big smirk plastered on his face. His naked pet right at his side, being led by the lead and collar. Her piercings and tattoo did not go unnoticed and by the time they reached the gardens near everyone in the palace grounds were talking about the two.

Some of the maids had heard and couldn’t stop their curiosity, so they sought out the kinky couple to take a look for themselves. They couldn’t believe that Loki had tattooed her, marked her forever. 

Victoria had kept her face the same, emotionless. Though her cheeks were bright red the entire time, from embarrassment at others seeing her in that way. But it was when they got back to Loki’s chambers that Loki discovered the main reason why she was so embarrassed.

He pressed her up against the wall as soon as they got in. One of his hands grabbed her restrained ones and pinned them up above her against the wall. His other hand slid down over her stomach and went lower. 

‘Spread your legs open, girl.’ He demanded. 

Victoria shuffled her feet so that her legs were open for him. He slid his hand down and let out a groan as he found her soaked. 

‘You just keep surprising me, darling. You are a little exhibitionist, aren’t you?’ He purred as he slid his thumb across her clit and pushed a finger into her. 

‘Oh gods. Yes, Daddy.’ Victoria whined as she squirmed. 

Loki’s grip on her wrists tightened and he kissed her roughly as he added a second finger inside of her. He found her sweet spot and curled his finger just so against it. He continued to graze the pads of his fingers over her as his thumb rubbed firmly over her clit. Victoria was a trembling mess as she moaned into Loki’s kiss. 

He could feel her arching towards him, pushing down against his fingers to get deeper. So he thrust his long fingers in as deep as possible, curling and scissoring them. Then he leaned back slightly, to let her breathe again after the kissing. 

‘Did you enjoy being led around by a collar and leash? Letting everyone see your tattoo, knowing that they know you belong to me now.’ Loki said as he started to attack her neck, just below the collar.

‘Mmmhmm.’ Victoria moaned and nodded. 

Loki couldn’t take it any longer. Parading her around like his prized possession had made him so incredibly aroused, he had been tempted to take her in the middle of the gardens for everyone to see. Now, he could feel the way she was gushing around his fingers, she was _just_ as aroused. 

He removed his fingers from her and grabbed her thighs. He hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She let out a squeal as she felt his cock against her softness. It wasn’t long before Loki ploughed into her roughly, making them both moan as they moved together. 

Victoria loved the way he pinned her against the wall, how she could feel his cock inside of her as he split her open so wide. She could feel every inch of him as he fucked her hard and deep against the wall. 

She let out a strangled cry as she felt him hit that spot deep inside of her, a sharp twinge of pain but it mingled in with the pleasure as he kept brushing over that deep spot. Her toes started to tingle as her body tightened around his shaft.

Loki let out a growl as he came, the way she was squeezing his cock was too much. He emptied inside of her, her body milking his cock for all he was worth. He could feel her entire body trembling as he held her. 

Using his Seidr he removed her collar, then he carried her over to the bed while staying buried deep inside her. She held onto him tightly, her face hidden in against the crook of his neck. She felt so safe in that moment, she didn’t want it to end. The way his strong arms were wrapped around her, it was like he was protecting her from the world. 

When they got to the bed, they toppled down onto it. Victoria’s still bound hands automatically went straight up above her in submission. Loki moved his hips slightly, causing them both to gasp at the movement. 

Loki was insatiable that afternoon. He came another three times before pulling out of her with a pop. The amount of cum that dribbled out of her was surprising to them both. He then proceeded to flip her over and take her from behind a few times before giving up, and the two collapsed onto the bed together to get their breath back.

Victoria felt sore, but in the most delightful way. She wasn’t even sure if she would be able to walk. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, but they flew open when Loki gave her left nipple a tweak, making her yelp. Loki laughed wickedly and slid his arms around her to pull her in against his body. She was a little surprised with the way he held her, it was unexpected, but very welcomed. 

‘Perhaps I should parade you around more often, if we are both going to get that wild.’ Loki chuckled. 

Victoria just blushed and hid her face into his chest. Loki smiled and stroked her hair as they both relaxed and gave their bodies time to calm down again. He was annoyed at himself for feeling that feeling inside of him again. But he couldn’t deny that he found her adorable, more and more each day. Now that he was able to have her with him all the time, it was only making him want her even more.

Victoria felt like she was melting against him as he slid his fingers gently through her hair. She trembled at the way his fingers massaged over her scalp, it just felt too good that she struggled to keep awake. 

So Loki let her fall asleep. He even dozed off himself for a while with his arm still wrapped around her. It wasn’t until a few hours later that the two were woken by a knock on the door. 

Loki grumbled in annoyance as he made sure the blanket was covering Victoria. Then he got up and used his Seidr to make himself look decent as he went to answer the door. 

He was surprised to see it was his mother.

‘Hello, mother. Everything alright?’ Loki asked as he leaned casually against the door.

‘I wanted to speak to Victoria. Alone.’ Frigga said as she raised an eyebrow up at her son.

‘She’s, not decent right now. Give her ten minutes.’ Loki grinned cockily.

‘I will wait here for her.’ Frigga said as she gave Loki a _look_. 

Loki closed the door and walked over to the bed. He waved his hand over Victoria and she let out a surprised gasp as she was cleaned up and dressed. 

‘My mother wishes to speak to you, little dove. She’s waiting outside.’ Loki said softly as he reached a hand out to help her up.

‘Oh. What does she want?’ Victoria asked nervously as she stood. 

‘I have a feeling it is about our little game earlier. But don’t look so worried. She doesn’t bite, that’s _my_ specialty.’ Loki assured her and kissed her forehead, making her giggle and smile. 

But she still felt really nervous when she stepped outside of Loki’s chambers to see Frigga. Even with a warm smile from the Queen as she motioned for her to go with her didn’t ease her nerves. 

Frigga made small talk with Victoria as she led her to her quarters, where they sat down on a comfy sofa by the fireplace. Victoria couldn’t stop shaking, she was that nervous.

‘You don’t have to be nervous of me, child. I just want to help you. I heard about what happened with you and Loki earlier today. It is the talk of the entire city. I don’t think anyone will be attempting to harm you anytime soon.’ Frigga started with. 

‘I wanted to ask. Did he force that tattoo and piercings upon you? I can help you to leave. Just say you wish to go home and I will make sure that he doesn’t harm you again.’ Frigga said softly. 

‘I… Thank you, my Queen. But I will decline.’ Victoria said as politely as possible.

‘If he is hurting you, my dear. I will not stand by and let this happen. I will make sure you have enough money to get by. I’ve already got it sorted and have someone waiting outside that can safely take you home.’ Frigga said as she was about to stand up.

‘No!’ Victoria blurted out, making Frigga sit down again slowly.

‘I mean… I’m sorry, my Queen. I um… I got the tattoo and the piercings years ago. Before I even started here.’ Victoria said quickly, a blush crept up her cheeks as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

Frigga smiled triumphantly, but quickly masked it up when Victoria looked up at her.

‘So, you are both deceiving everyone else around you?’ Frigga asked knowingly. 

‘Yes, my Queen. I… I like being in his company.’ Victoria admitted. 

Frigga smiled warmly and leaned over to put her hand onto Victoria’s shoulder. She gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

‘Thank you for your honesty. I will let you get back to him.’ 

Victoria let out a breath of relief as she stood up with the Queen. She walked her back to Loki’s chambers. Victoria felt like it was short, but she was glad it was. She hoped that Loki wouldn’t be angry with her for telling Frigga the truth.

When Victoria entered the chambers, she went to the bathroom. She wasn’t really sure how to approach Loki with what she had told Frigga.

‘That was quick.’ Loki said to Frigga, who was smirking at her son. ‘What?’ Loki asked with a frown.

‘I thought I sensed Seidr on her whip wounds… She is much like you, my son. Keep her close.’ Frigga smiled.

‘What do you mean, like me?’ Loki asked.

‘At the threat of being taken away from what she desires most, she opened up her secrets. As long as you are both happy, that is all that matters to me.’ Frigga said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. 

Loki was left stood there, slightly confused. But he knew that it was near impossible to let anything get past his mother.

‘Loki?’ Victoria squeaked out timidly as she walked back into the chambers.

‘Yes, my dove?’ Loki asked as he turned around to face her.

‘I… She… I had to tell her the truth. About the tattoo and that I wanted to be around you… She was going to send me home otherwise. Said there was a guard prepared to take me home straight away too.’ Victoria said quickly, worried about what his reaction would be.

‘Shh, darling. I know. She can read me like a book. I think she has had her suspicions from the start. She won’t have actually had someone there waiting, it was all her ploy. She knew deep down, but wanted it confirmed.’ Loki said to Victoria as he cupped her face in his large hands.

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes. Now, no need to worry.’ Loki smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria woke up before Loki one morning. She curled up at his side and just relished in being so close to him. She still wasn’t entirely sure or convinced it was going to last for long. How could it? She was a young maid. Soon he would want to get married. She knew she was on borrowed time, as much as she didn’t want to think about it.

She loved him, there was no doubt about that for her. She had loved him from the moment she first met him as a child. She had a feeling that he knew she loved him. But she still didn’t say it, not wanting to put him in an awkward position. As she knew that he couldn’t love her back. 

Forcing the bad thoughts down in her mind, she decided to concentrate on the here and now. So she looked at Loki, so peaceful as he slept. He looked so beautiful and like a wonderfully carved sculpture. She looked further down his body, across his chest. Down his strong arms. She loved how deceiving he could look. He wasn’t as large as his brother, but he sure was incredibly strong and agile. That gave him the edge when fighting. 

She couldn’t see any further down because of the blanket. But a thought crossed her mind… She slid underneath said blanket and shuffled further down the bed. His cock was soft but still looked very intimidating. She had never really had a proper chance to look at him or explore around. As normally he was pounding into her or forcing her to choke on him.

So she decided that while he was asleep, she would play and take her time for a change.

She made herself comfortable down by his thighs and reached her hand out to hesitantly touch his cock. She was amazed at how soft it felt, in comparison to how it normally was. But she soon discovered as she stroked up and down, that it was slowly starting to grow hard. 

Victoria felt a rush of excitement through her as she felt the soft cock start to grow in her hand. She wondered how it would feel in her mouth. So she moved a bit closer and guided the tip of the semi hard cock into her mouth. She took her time and suckled on it softly, her tongue glided around the tip. She could feel him hardening even more against her tongue, it made her feel giddy that she was the one causing that. 

She could taste the wintery essence of his pre cum as she swallowed it and continued to lick him. It amazed her how much larger he grew as his cock hardened to its full length. She removed her mouth from it and leaned back a little to take in the sight. Instead of resting against his body like it had been when it was soft, it was now sticking out very much at attention. 

She had to clench her thighs together as she was getting so aroused. But she pushed her own needs down and took Loki’s cock back into her mouth. She tried to take him down as far as she could, but when she felt her gag reflex kick in she backed up and concentrated on the tip. Her tongue swirled around and around as she tried to suck at the same time, thinking that would give him the best pleasure. 

His hips started to buck upwards and she could hear him moaning and panting with desire as she took him further to the edge. When she knew he was close to coming, she took him down her throat as far as was comfortable. Then she swallowed as much as she could when he came. She was beginning to really enjoy his taste. It oddly reminded her of winter for some reason, if snow and frost had a taste she was sure that is what it would taste like. Even though it was reasonably warm. 

‘Gods, pet. You are going to be the death of me if you wake me like that.’ Loki growled. 

He reached down and slid his hand into her hair, pulling her up to join him. He pulled her in close and kissed her hungrily. He could taste himself on her tongue, but it didn’t bother him. He had woken up when he felt her stroking him, but had stayed still to see what she would do. And he was very glad that he did. 

Victoria moaned into the kiss as Loki rolled them over so she was pinned down underneath him. She loved feeling his body above her, keeping her down. He kept her distracted with his skilful silver tongue flicking and teasing at her own, as his hand slid down between her thighs and he started to touch her. 

His fingers slid through her wet folds and he easily coaxed her clit out from it’s hiding place. He ran the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nub, making her wetter and wetter with every stroke. When he knew she was about to cum from his simple touching, he thrust two fingers inside of her and curled them to hit against her g spot. 

It hadn’t taken long at all, but it was a strong orgasm for Victoria as she let out a scream and her body tried to buck upwards, but couldn’t because of Loki’s body. He grinned wickedly as he kissed and nipped down her neck, her crying out in pleasure was like music to his ears. 

‘You are so beautiful when you orgasm.’ Loki murmured to her, surprising her slightly. 

‘I wonder what mischief we could get up to today, hmm? Does my pet have any ideas?’ He purred as he removed his fingers from her and lay down at the side of her again, his fingers softly trailed up over her stomach, making her wriggle under his touch.

Loki smirked at her reaction, so to test something he trailed the tips of his fingers back down her stomach and then up along her side over her ribs. Victoria squirmed even more and started laughing. That made Loki’s heart soar hearing her laugh like that. So he moved back over the top of her and straddled her, using both hands to tickle her sides and over her stomach. 

Victoria couldn’t stop laughing as she started to thrash around and bat away his hands. But Loki was too quick and was able to remain one step ahead of her in regards to where he tickled her. He reduced her to a laughing, crying pile of mush. She begged him to stop, but he only showed some mercy after he was happy with his fill of her laughter. 

‘You should never let me find your weaknesses, little dove.’ Loki said playfully as he rested his hands on her hips and leaned down closer to her.

‘I don’t think it’s possible to hide much from you… Daddy.’ Victoria said shyly, her cheeks red. 

‘That is true.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Now come on, let’s go for a ride. I feel like getting away for a while.’ 

Victoria was excited at the thought of going out for most of the day with Loki. While she spent most of her time with him anyway now, she still enjoyed being able to be herself more when with him. As when they were around the palace, on front of others, she had to act more scared than anything. To keep up appearances. 

It wasn’t long before Loki had his horse ready and was riding with Victoria seated on front of him, they were walking through the streets of Asgard and even the commoners were whispering and looking as they passed. Talk about Victoria’s tattoo and piercings had travelled all around. Everyone knew that she was Loki’s _property_ , and not to mess with her. 

‘I just thought of something, Daddy…’ Victoria said quietly when they left the outskirts of the city and were walking through the fields.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked, curious.

Victoria looked round over her shoulder, up at Loki. She grinned and Loki couldn’t help but grin back as she started to tell him of her idea.

After spending most of the day in the mountains, having sex a few times and a swim in a lake on the way back home, the people of Asgard were mortified with what they saw. 

Loki was riding his horse, a smug and proud look on his face. While Victoria was being marched behind him, a long rope around her neck that went out front to her wrists. Then Loki had the end of it, leading her back that way. Victoria also had a ball gag in her mouth, to stop her from saying anything. This time though, she was still fully dressed. But it was still humiliating. But she found her knickers were soaked because of it. 

Nobody said anything but they certainly stared at the two as Loki made Victoria march quickly to keep up with his horse. Every so often he gave her a sharp tug, making her nearly stumble to the ground. But she managed to keep up, just. 

When they reached the stables, the stable boy came out to get Loki’s horse. He looked horrified when he saw Victoria being dragged behind with the rope around her wrists and neck. 

‘Be warned, boy. This is one of the many punishments I would not hesitate to give out if needed. Displease me, you will be treated like the lowlife that you are.’ Loki snarled at him as he dismounted his horse. 

Loki still hadn’t gotten over what the boy made up about him.  

‘Yes, My Prince.’ The boy nodded as he took the horses reins.

‘Are you sorry for disobeying me?’ Loki snapped at Victoria as he dragged her over to him. 

Victoria nodded and looked down in shame. She still had the gag in her mouth so couldn’t respond with words. 

Loki looked round and saw the boy was still there, watching and listening. He glared at him and the boy scurried away with his horse.

‘Good girl, Victoria. I’m very proud.’ Loki praised as he stroked her hair softly, when he knew there was no one else around or in ear shot. 

What he didn’t notice, was that Frigga was out on her balcony that over looked the stables. She had watched Victoria being dragged along behind Loki and his horse. Stumbling to keep up and having to jog at times. But she also saw the big smile on her face and the affection that Loki gave her when no one else was around. 

She wasn’t really sure whether she approved of what they were doing. But she knew that Loki wasn’t hurting her, without her permission anyway. And that was a big relief for his mother. She was glad to see him happy, with someone that obviously adored him. So she decided to let them be.

Loki led Victoria back to their chambers with the rope around her neck and wrists. It wasn’t until they got back that he released her from her restraints. 

‘Well, that will certainly keep people talking for a few days.’ Loki laughed wickedly. 

He had turned around for a moment to get the fire going. When he turned back around to face Victoria, she was naked and kneeling on the floor before him. He had been slightly startled at that, but he soon recovered and of course he took advantage of her submission and horniness. 

  
It was later that day that Loki was out riding his horse, doing some hunting. He jumped off his horse and was sneaking up on a deer, he had his dagger aimed and ready to throw. But then he suddenly heard crying, that also scared the deer away. 

‘Dammit.’ He hissed to himself. 

He was going to ignore the crying, but it sounded like a young child. And his conscience wouldn’t let him leave without investigating. 

  
Victoria was cleaning one of the chambers in the palace. She was nearly finished when a servant came to get her. 

‘The King requires your presence.’ He said to her.

Victoria felt her stomach drop. What would the King want? 

She was so nervous as she made her way to the throne room, where he would be waiting. She was trying to think if she had done anything wrong. Perhaps he wasn’t happy with her and Loki’s relationship. Her mind went haywire thinking about what it could be about, she was so worried.

But all her worries faded away when she walked in and saw Loki. But even more so when she saw her little sister, Amora, hiding behind his legs. But when she saw her older sister, she ran straight over to her.

‘Amora! What are you doing here?’ Victoria asked as she rushed to her sister and embraced her.

‘I got lost. But the nice man found me and took me here.’ Amora said as she pointed at Loki and cried into Victoria. 

‘You know you shouldn’t wonder away from home.’ Victoria chastised. 

‘We have sent for your mother, who is on her way here to collect her. But Loki thought you would like to see her before she goes.’ Odin said. 

‘Thank you.’ Victoria said with a smile at Odin and Loki. 

‘What were you doing away from home?’ Victoria asked. 

‘I saw a butterfly and chased it.’ Amora shrugged her shoulders. 

‘Amora. You need to be more careful. It’s not safe to wonder off when you’re so young.’ Victoria said as she kissed Amora on the head and stood up. She took her hand and walked over to Loki, who was watching the two sisters. 

‘Thank you so much for finding her.’ Victoria said to Loki. 

‘Of course. She was quite far into the forest.’ Loki told her. 

The sound of the doors opening had Victoria looking round. She wasn’t sure what to think when she saw her mother rushing in. 

‘Amora! Thank gods you’re ok. I told you, never go wondering alone!’ Their mother said as she rushed over towards them. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Loki next to them, towering over her two daughters. 

‘Amora. Here.’ She said quickly as she pointed to the floor beside her.

Amora looked up at Victoria and Loki. She hugged into Amora and then gave Loki a hug too. Loki was a little surprised but smiled and playfully ruffled up the young girl’s hair. 

‘Don’t go wondering off again.’ He chuckled.

Amora smiled up at the Prince and then ran over to her mother. Who looked at Victoria with sadness in her eyes. 

‘Vic.’ She said quietly. 

‘Hi, mum.’ Victoria smiled and walked over to her.

They embraced and Victoria heard her let out a small sob. 

‘Please, come home.’ She whispered. 

‘I can’t, mum. I… I’m happy here. This is my home and I have a good job here.’ Victoria assured her.

‘How can you be happy here? I’ve heard what…’ She quietened down her voice. ‘What _he_ has been doing to you.’ Her mother said as she held onto Victoria’s arm, not wanting to let her go.

‘It’s just rumours, mum. Please, I have to go.’ Victoria tugged her arm, but she still wouldn’t let her go.

‘Come home. I’m begging you.’ 

‘No, mum. I’m staying here. I’m fine.’

‘You can’t be fine. He has permanently marked you!’ Her mother’s voice was getting a little louder. 

‘Just go, please, mum. I will be in touch.’ Victoria tried again to get her arm free but her mother didn’t budge.

Loki walked over to them and put his hand to the back of Victoria’s neck. He towered over them all and had her mother letting go of her arm and stepping backwards in fear. 

‘Is there a problem here?’ Loki asked casually as he looked at the mother.

‘No… I mean, yes. I don’t want you near my daughter. Either of them.’ Her mother said with a moment of bravery.

‘It was my son that found your daughter in the middle of the forest, alone.’ Odin said loudly from his throne. 

‘What?’ Her mother’s face dropped, much to Loki’s amusement. ‘I… I still don’t want you near either of them.’ 

‘That is twice now, both daughters, that I have found when they were too young to be alone. Both times I have taken them safely back to you. I hardly think you are in a position to tell me what to do, when it seems that you need to take a look at yourself.’ Loki said calmly to her, yet there was a hint of venom in his voice. 

Victoria and Amora’s mother didn’t know what to say, her mouth opened but nothing came out. She gave a polite, yet grudging, nod of the head and a last glance at Victoria before turning around and leading Amora away. 

Victoria felt a little conflicted and hurt. She knew her mother meant well, deep down. But she had always hated Loki, never given him a chance. And Loki was right, she had lost both her daughters at one point, Loki did the right thing by helping them out. As any decent man would do. 

Letting out a sigh she leaned backwards into Loki, who slid his hand down from the back of her neck to wrap around her waist. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

‘Are you alright, little dove?’ He whispered.

‘Yeah.’ Victoria nodded.

‘It seems that you two have caused quite the stir on my realm.’ The voice caused both Loki and Victoria to jump slightly, they had forgotten that there was still someone else there in the room.

They turned around to face Odin, both looking a little sheepish. 

‘What, for finding her young child wondering alone, crying, in the forest?’ Loki asked as he glared at his father. 

‘You are always so quick to jump to defence, I am not denying you did the right thing. I was simply making a statement, which is true. At first I was concerned. Concerned that my son, the Prince of Asgard, was abusing his title and making a poor young maid’s life a misery. But your mother spoke to me, told me of the truth. What you both do together does not concern me. However, you should be careful and think of your actions in the future, for your mother’s sake, Victoria.’ Odin said as he looked to Victoria, then he turned around and left.

Victoria looked up at Loki, none of them said anything but Loki pulled her into an embrace. 

‘I fear that my father may be right… For once.’ Loki grumbled. 


	16. Chapter 16

Over the days and weeks that followed, Loki and Victoria were careful and took on board what Odin had said. They were careful to keep their exhibitionism within the palace and the grounds.

Victoria had expected to hear more from her mother, but she never did. So she just sent her a usual monthly letter, to see how the family were all doing. 

Loki was falling deeper and deeper for Victoria. Yet he still wouldn’t admit such a thing to her, or anyone else for that matter. It was only Frigga who could so clearly see it in her son. But she never pushed him on the matter, knowing it would only cause grief and distress upon him. As she knew how complicated Loki was with his emotions, preferring to not let anyone see a weakness in him.

His affections were growing daily and Victoria was eating them up with glee. She still felt that any day he would suddenly throw her out of his chambers. But each day that passed, it didn’t happen, she fell more and more in love with him. And she knew that Loki knew how much she did love and adore him. There was no hiding that fact.

She continued to please him in any way she could. She followed all of his rules to the exact. They had their fun with some roleplaying non-consensual sex, which got both of them going. 

The other maids and servants were starting to have doubts about whether Victoria was still being kept with Loki against her will. Some said that was ridiculous and of course she was, but some weren’t so sure anymore.

Loki had her working less and less. She only cleaned his own chambers on a daily basis, as one of the rules. She also helped out with some of the big events, but that was it for her cleaning duties. On the weekends the two liked to stay in bed together all day, if possible. Most of it consisted of Victoria being restrained to his bed in some way for hours upon hours. Loki loved to play and tease, he drove her insane most of the time. He could really drag out the teasing, keeping her on edge, sometimes for entire nights, before forcing her into multiple orgasms at once. 

  
‘Wake up, little dove.’ Loki said as he tugged the blankets away from her sleeping form. 

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise. But Victoria was used to sleeping in on Saturdays lately, so she wasn’t wanting to give in easily.

She grumbled in response and grabbed the blankets again to cover herself up. She was more and more comfortable with Loki as time went on. Her personality was coming out more and it didn’t help Loki with his dilemma over her at all. She was more mischievous and playful. Initiating contact more often than she used to. Being cheeky at times, but not in such a bad way to be punished.

Though Loki did take her over his knee for a good spanking on a _very_ regular basis. Just to keep her in line and as a reminder that she was his, was always his words. Though they both knew they just got off on it entirely. Loving the way it displayed their relationship and how it showed his dominance over her. In turn, her submission for him.

‘I won’t tell you again, girl. Get up. We have somewhere to be.’ Loki growled as he clapped his hands loudly and had the blanket disappear entirely. 

Victoria let out another groan and she curled herself up into a ball, trying to block him out.

Loki rolled his eyes at her, reached down and swung well with his arm, landing a very hard smack to her backside. The sound was loud around the room and Victoria let out a scream as she jumped up from the shock and pain. She had never felt him smack her _that hard_ before, it made her realise his strength and that he really did hold back when he was spanking her for fun.

‘Owwww. That hurt, Daddy.’ She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the edge of the bed.

‘Good. It was supposed to.’ Loki said as he grabbed her face roughly, squeezing her cheeks as he glared down at her. ‘Now, get dressed. Or I will make sure you can’t sit down for a month. That’s a promise.’ He growled in warning as he let go of her face. 

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She grumbled as she slid off the bed and went to the toilet first. 

She rubbed her cheeks from where his fingers had dug into her. It hurt, but she did like it rough so couldn’t complain really. Not that she ever would with Loki.

Loki had been minding his own business, looking through his book shelf for a certain book. That was when Victoria ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. She didn’t quite make it right up but she was able to hook her arms around his neck and latch on with her legs around his thighs. 

‘I’m ready!’ She said with a giggle.

The two had become a lot more playful too of late. Victoria found she was able to have more fun with him, after discovering that he very much had a playful side, underneath the terrifying, dominant Loki that she had known to start with.

‘You’ve woken up quickly, little dove.’ Loki chuckled as he took hold of her arms that were around his neck, so she wouldn’t fall.

‘Well, that smack kind of woke me up.’ Victoria blushed and buried her face into his back.

‘Glad to hear it. Now, come on.’ Loki crouched down so that she could slide off easily. 

‘Where are we going?’ She asked as he put her collar and leash on. That was their favourite way of going around the city when they went out. 

‘I promised you a while ago that I would take you to the markets, so, today is market day.’ Loki grinned. 

Victoria’s eyes widened with excitement, her face lighting up made Loki smile. 

People were starting to get used to the sight of Loki marching around with his little pet next to him, being led by the chain leash and leather collar that was clasped around her neck. 

The market was quieter for now, as it was normally mid-day before it got busy. Loki allowed Victoria to take her time and look at all the stalls. He noticed she lingered longer at the jewellery stall, she kept picking up and looking at a beautiful emerald green necklace. It made Loki smile that she was drawn to his colours. 

Loki bought them some food from the stall that had foods from other realms. Victoria’s face was priceless when she tried something from Midgard that was clearly not to her liking. But she discovered that she loved doughnuts. So Loki bought a box full of them for her. 

‘Let’s go to the real fun.’ Loki whispered to her as he led her down an alley. 

Victoria felt her stomach twist as she knew exactly where he was taking her. To the black market that was underground. 

They went straight to the piercing stall and Victoria bought a new set of piercings, gold rings. Loki then dragged her to a shop down in the corner that was filled with BDSM gear. She had always wanted to go inside for a look, but always chickened out at the last minute. At least this time she had no option unless she wanted to be choked by the collar as Loki walked straight in, like it was just a normal shop. 

‘I get the feeling I may spend a lot in here.’ Loki grinned and winked at Victoria. 

‘My Prince. It is nice to see you back. If I can be of any assistance, please don’t hesitate to call.’ The woman that was at the till said as she had scurried over to greet Loki when she noticed him walk in. 

‘Thank you, I will.’ Loki nodded.

Victoria’s eyes were just constantly bulging as Loki led her around the store, grabbing things here and there. He picked up a bunch of rope, a new gag, flogger, leather restraints and a set of nipple clamps that were made to look like teeth with a little chain that connected them both together. She gulped when she saw him pick them up.

‘Don’t worry, little dove. These will be a lot of fun.’ Loki chuckled and gave her a pat on the head. 

After the BDSM shop, they went by a bookstore. It was dark and dingy, not to mention empty. Victoria knew instantly that was where Loki would get all of his spell books and other stuff that she dreaded to think about. 

‘Do you have the book I asked about?’ Loki asked the book keeper. 

The old man nodded with a sly smirk, then he went through the back. Loki looked down at Victoria and winked at her. That made her feel even more intrigued at what this book was about. 

The man hobbled back through with a dark blue book. It was covered in dust but the man blew it off before placing it into Loki’s hands. 

Loki looked down at the book and then back up to the bookkeeper. 

‘What am I owe?’ Loki asked. 

‘The usual.’ The man said. 

‘Are you sure? I thought this would be much more.’ Loki said as he put the book down. 

‘For you, the usual.’ 

‘Thank you, my friend.’ Loki smiled and leaned over to give the man a pat on the shoulder. 

After paying him with some gold, Loki slid his new book into the inside of his clothes to make sure it was hidden. He and Victoria left the black market and made their way back to the palace. Curiosity was taking over Victoria about the mysterious book, but she didn’t ask any questions. She knew that if Loki wanted her to know something, then he would tell her. She didn’t want to bug him.  
  


‘Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it, Daddy.’ Victoria said as she sat on the bed to eat some more doughnuts. 

‘I’m glad you did, little one.’ Loki smiled and stroked her hair. 

‘Don’t eat too much of those. You’ll spoil your appetite for dinner.’ Loki chastised her as he grabbed the box and took them away.

‘Awww.’ She whined. 

Loki put the box on the top shelf of his books, knowing that there was no chance she would reach it. 

‘Come, sit on my lap.’ Loki said as he sat down by the fireplace and patted his leathery thigh.

Victoria didn’t need to be told twice as she jumped up to her feet and rushed over to him. She plonked herself down onto his lap and wriggled happily as his arms encircled her small body. 

‘I got you something, for being such a good girl for me.’ Loki purred as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the emerald necklace that she had been eyeing up at the market. 

‘Oh my gods. For me? Really?’ She asked in shock. 

‘No, I thought it would look nice on me…’ Loki said sarcastically, making her giggle. ‘Here, put it on.’ Loki had her hold her hair up so that he could place it around her neck. 

‘Thank you so much, Daddy. It’s beautiful.’ She smiled and looked up at Loki.

‘You’re welcome. I saw you eyeing it up. Thought I would treat my little dove.’ Loki ran his hand down her hair and then he trailed his hand down her side.

He pulled her round so that she was sat with her back flush against his chest. She could feel his aroused bulge underneath her ass as she squirmed slightly. Loki wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her steady as his other hand slid underneath her dress and down into her knickers. 

‘Do you enjoy being Daddy’s good girl? Hmm? Getting lots of rewards and praise. Making me proud.’ Loki whispered against her ear, making her shiver as he cupped her cunt with his large hand. 

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded and took in a deep breath. 

Loki slid a finger between her folds, gathering up her arousal to use over her clit. He enjoyed the way she wriggled and moaned on his lap as he started to fuck her with his fingers, his thumb pleasuring her clit. With his long fingers he could get them so deep inside of her, to wriggle against her g spot that she loved. 

Soon Loki had his girl coming hard on his lap. He loved the way she squirmed against him. So small against him. 

‘That’s my girl.’ He purred. 

  
Victoria was stood on front of the mirror, looking at the necklace that Loki had given her. She still couldn’t believe that he had gave her a gift. It was so beautiful. 

A knock on the chambers door pulled her from her thoughts. Loki was away doing Princely duties so she went to answer it. She was surprised to find it was Frigga. 

‘Good evening, my Queen.’ Victoria said politely as she curtseyed for her. 

‘No need for the formalities, my dear. May I?’ She asked as she motioned to go inside. 

‘Of course.’ Victoria stepped to the side to let her in.

‘I just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing. Also to see if Loki is coping ok.’ Frigga said.

‘Why wouldn’t he be coping?’ Victoria asked, confused.

‘Ah, he must not have told you yet. A few days ago, we told him and his brother about the new heir to the throne… Odin has decided that Thor is to be the new King. His ceremony is in a few weeks’ time.’ She explained to the young maid.

‘Oh… I didn’t know. How did Loki take it? Why did Odin pick Thor?’ Victoria asked, her heart sinking for Loki. 

Everyone with half a brain knew that Thor was more reckless than Loki. Aside from his tricks and some wicked ways, Victoria thought that Loki would be much more suited. He was incredibly intelligent, knew how to look after his people, when he wanted to, and was caring, deep down. 

‘I think deep down Loki has known for years that Odin would pick Thor. It is no secret that Odin is not good at hiding his feelings and emotions. I fear that he hasn’t given Loki enough attention like he has to Thor.’ Frigga said sadly.

‘I’ll be sure to let you know if it seems to be affecting Loki.’ Victoria said with a half smile.

‘Thank you, child. You are a kind soul. I sure do hope that Loki knows how lucky he is to have you.’  


	17. Chapter 17

There had been a large feast in the main hall, so Victoria had been working there to help clean up afterwards. None of the other maids apart from Freya spoke to her. She was the only maid that still believed Loki was holding her against her will. The rest of the maids weren’t sure anymore, thinking the truth. 

When she returned to Loki’s chambers, she was confused to see that Loki was tying a piece of rope to one of the posts of the bed. As she looked along the long rope she saw that he had put lots of knots along it. 

‘Daddy, what are you doing?’ She asked quietly as she walked over towards him.

‘With Thor’s ceremony tomorrow, I could do with some entertainment. Strip for me, Pet.’ Loki said with a smirk as he finished tying the rope to the bed post. It was about hip high on Victoria where he had tied it off at. 

She was still confused, but didn’t question him anymore as she took off her dress and underwear. She still felt rather shy around Loki to start with when she was naked, even more so when he was still fully dressed. Even though she had been with him for quite a long time now. 

‘Good girl. Now, put your hands behind your back with your wrists together.’ Loki said as he twirled his finger in circles, wanting her to turn around too.

When she put her hands behind her, she felt Loki tie them together with some more rope. He then led her over to where the long rope was. She was still confused as he positioned her by the bed post. Loki ran the long knotted rope through her bound wrists and then between her thighs. 

He grinned wickedly as he had her stay where she was, then he walked over to the wall which was around 3 metres away, and he tied it onto a hook he had placed on the wall. Which was quite high up. It wasn’t until he tightened the rope that Victoria realised what his plan was. 

The rope was tightened hard up between her legs and bit into her. It was slightly raised up behind her as it went through her wrists, meaning the rope was pushed up not only into her cunt but also against her ass crack. 

‘Aaaaah!’ She yelped out at the uncomfortable feeling and raised herself up onto her tiptoes. 

But it was made worse as Loki tightened it a little more, meaning it was digging in just as much and she knew when she got tired from being up on her toes, it would feel even worse.  

Then Loki described what she was supposed to do and she felt her stomach fill with dread. 

‘Now, my little dove. You are to reach the rope at this end and unhook it, that’s the only way you will get out from your predicament.’ Loki grinned and walked over to her. He put a ball gag into her mouth and also attached nipple clamps to her nipples, making her whimper.

She looked along the rope, it looked like it went on forever. Not to mention all the knots he had put in place. 

‘You can take your time if you wish. It’s down to you.’ Loki pulled on the rope and made it ping, so it vibrated and moved against her, making her yelp. He stepped away and sat down on a chair near the wall, where she had to walk to. 

Victoria knew she had to do it quickly, before her feet started to hurt. So she started walking. But after just moving forward a few centimetres she stopped and cried out. The rope was burning into her flesh, in her most sensitive parts. It hurt badly as it dragged over her clit and inner folds. She realised if she leaned backwards a bit, it took some pressure off her clit. But it meant that the outside of her anus was getting rubbed raw as she took some more steps. So she leaned forwards again, evening out the tightness of the rope against her.

But that was only one of her problems. As she reached the first knot, she knew it would hurt as she had to walk through it, but she had no other option. She pushed forwards and the knot hit against her clit. She started sobbing around her gag, the tug and pull of the knotted rope on her clit was burning painful, but at the same time she could feel pleasure shooting through her once the knot was passed her clit. But the knot dug into her, trying to push inside. Her body opened up as it thought she was being penetrated, ready for something larger. But it only teased at her entrance as she had to keep going.

She threw herself forwards to get away from the knot, nearly screaming out as it pressed over her tight hole. She was relieved when it was over. But then she looked along the rope and saw she still had at least 15 more knots to get through.

The torture continued as she pressed forwards. Her feet gave way and she had to rest down on the balls of her feet. Which only caused the rope and the knots to be forced deeper against her. But she soon noticed that as she got further towards the end, the rope was getting higher and higher. That forced her to go up on her tiptoes again, adding to her pain. 

She started sobbing as the pain was becoming more intensified with every passing second. Her clit was throbbing with a mixture of pain and stimulation. The only relief she got was if she moved backwards slightly, her wetness on the rope easing it slightly. But then she had to move forwards again, over the dry rope. 

Loki was rock hard as he watched her. He loved how her face kept changing from pain to pleasure. But it was when she started sobbing and tears fell from her eyes as she noticed how far she still had to go, that had Loki pulling his cock out to stroke as he watched. 

He waited until she managed to get past a few more knots, then he stood up and walked over to her. She was whimpering and crying, drool was sliding out from around her gag and down her chin. 

He grinned at her wickedly as he reached up and held her chin in his fingers. 

‘You are so cute when you cry.’ He growled and leaned in to lick her cheek. 

‘You still have a way to go, little dove. You can do it.’ He said as he leaned back and let go of her chin. 

Victoria’s breathing was erratic and her entire body was trembling. She didn’t know how much longer she could cope with it. But she was soon spurred on as Loki gave her ass a hard smack and he suddenly yanked the nipple clamps off her nipples.

‘AAAAH!’ She screamed out through the gag. 

Loki went and sat down again to watch. He lazily stroked his cock as he kept a close eye on her. 

Victoria tried to concentrate on his cock. But it didn’t help much as she had to get over the next knot. After trying, she felt like just giving up. But she knew that Loki wouldn’t let her give in so easily. She just stood there sobbing, not knowing what to do. 

Loki saw she was struggling, badly. So when he knew he was about to come, he stood up and walked over to the remainder of the rope. He let out a grunt as he came into his hand, but plenty of his sperm spilled down to the floor by his boots.

Victoria watched through teary eyes as he used his sperm and rubbed it into the remainder of the knots. When he was finished he walked over to her and wiped his hand all over her face and in her hair, giving her a nod when he was finished.

‘Such a beautiful mess. Now, continue.’ He purred as he stepped back again to watch, his cock already starting to harden again.

With Loki’s cum as lube, it did help to make overcoming the knots a little easier for Victoria. It still hurt and dragged across her sensitive parts, but it was better. Not to mention how messy her cunt now was too. 

But she struggled at the last part, as the rope was level with her breasts, she had no idea how she was going to even unhook the rope. As the gag was in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry, little one. I must have gotten myself mixed up. No, it’s the other end you need to reach, it’s level with your wrists so you can untie it from the bed post. Silly me.’ Loki said mockingly, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief, he did that on purpose.

Victoria let out a whimper of defeat as she knew she was going to have to walk backwards all the way back over the rope and the many knots. But she did it. It took a while, but she managed to walk all the way back to where she had started. It had been a little easier as Loki’s sperm and her own arousal had softened the rope a bit for her. 

Her fingers were trembling as she untied the rope. She nearly failed and made the knot even tighter, but eventually she was able to free herself. It was instant relief as the rope loosened and the burn stopped against her. 

She nearly collapsed to the floor, but Loki swooped in and caught her. He carried her over to the bed and untied her wrists from behind her back, then he pulled out her gag. Victoria just rolled over into the fetal position as her skin was incredibly sore from the rope burn, especially her clit. It was throbbing in agony. 

‘You did so well, little dove. That was incredibly erotic to watch.’ Loki praised her as he stroked her side softly and got some soothing, cool cream. He covered his fingers with the cream and rubbed it on her clit, between her folds and along the crease of her ass too. It was like instant relief and his fingers were _so_ soft in comparison to the harsh rope she found herself getting aroused.

She curled up into Loki’s arms as he held her close. 

‘I bet you didn’t realise just how much fun we could have with rope.’ Loki chuckled. 

‘Nope… That was… Sore. But different.’ Victoria rambled. 

‘Glad you think so.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

  
Loki made sure to put more cream on her skin later in the day. He had fucked her soon after, slightly surprised with how strong her orgasm was after her painful ordeal. 

For Victoria it had been a relief, in a way. As Loki’s cock was so much smoother than the rope and it had felt good against her painful, burning skin. 

But Victoria was still walking funnily for the rest of the day. It certainly caused many people to talk when she went out into the gardens for some fresh air. 

‘Victoria?’ She turned around to see it was her mother. 

‘Mum. What are you doing here?’ Victoria asked, confused. 

‘I wanted to see you… Queen Frigga said she saw you heading out here to the gardens. Are you ok?’ She asked as she noticed her daughter was walking funny. 

‘Yeah. I just, hurt my leg.’ Victoria lied, not wanting to explain what it actually was. 

‘Please come home, sweetheart. I don’t like the thought of you being here with that… Evil monster.’ 

‘He’s not a monster, mum. I… Look, I am so happy here. I really am.’ 

‘How can you be? I’ve heard the things he has done to you.’ Her mother said, tears brimming in her eyes.

‘They’re all a load of crap, mum.’ She took a deep breath. ‘Look, I got the tattoo years ago. The same with the piercings. I adore Loki. He’s been amazing with me. I L… I really like being in his company.’ 

Her mother was horrified at the revelation, she could’ve believe her ears.

‘You mean, it was all just rumours? What about the whipping he gave you. The healers told me themselves about your wounds.’ 

‘Magic. He used magic. They weren’t real. Please, mum. I’m happy here, just, drop it. Please.’ Victoria begged her mother.

Her mother had no idea what to think. She was in shock. So she said nothing to her daughter as she turned around and rushed away, leaving Victoria to herself in the gardens. 

  
That night in bed, Loki knew there was something up with Victoria. 

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘I saw my mum today. She came to see me. She kept going on and on about me leaving… So I… I told her the truth. About the tattoo and piercings. How I want to be with you, that I’m happy. I’m sorry, that I told the truth. But I didn’t want her to do anything to’ She was cut off from her ramble as Loki kissed her softly on the lips.

‘No need to be sorry. The truth was bound to come out eventually. It still doesn’t mean we can’t have our fun and shock the people of Asgard.’ Loki reassured her and winked at her, making her blush.

‘Besides, it means I can have you at my side tomorrow during the ceremony. Gods knows I’m going to need you there.’ Loki said honestly as he pulled her in close to him.

‘If it’s any consolation, I think you should be King. You would do a much better job.’ Victoria said as she lay her head onto Loki’s chest. 

‘Thank you, little dove. That means a lot.’ Loki whispered to her.  


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning of Thor’s ceremony and Victoria could tell that something was bothering Loki. She thought it was just because of the ceremony, but she wasn’t  _entirely_  sure. As he was acting more protective over her than normal.

‘I need to go and help set up the hall.’ Victoria said as she got dressed.

‘No. You are staying by my side today,  _at all times_. I don’t want you out of my sight. Understand?’ Loki said firmly as he gripped her face with his hand, her cheeks getting squished by his fingers.

‘Ok, Daddy.’ Victoria nodded.

Loki had her change into something fancier for going to the ceremony. As she was going as his guest instead of just a maid. It was something she hadn’t expected, but she was happy with the thought. She of course made sure she wore her necklace that Loki had given her. She wore it every day, she loved it so much.

But there was definitely something bugging Loki, more than just his brother’s ceremony. But Victoria couldn’t place why.

‘Victoria.’ He said firmly as he burst into the bathroom as she was washing her hands.

‘Yes?’

‘I thought you’d left the chambers without me. Come on, let’s get going.’ He said with a sigh of relief.

He took her hand in his as they made their way to the grand hall. He had never really held her hand like that before, she was quite surprised by the act. Even more so with how strong his grip was on her, as if he was going to lose her if he let go.

Victoria was incredibly nervous as they walked into the hall. Everyone whispered and stared as they walked in, hand in hand.

During the actual ceremony, Victoria had to stay at the bottom of the stairs leading to where Odin was stood. As Loki was on one of the descending steps, along with his mother, Sif and the warriors three.

Odin started his speech about Thor, who then came bustling into the hall, holding Mjolnir up and grinning to the crowd as they cheered for the soon to be new King. He reached the stairs on front of Odin, the arrogance was radiating off him and it made Victoria roll her eyes, which Loki caught and smirked.

Odin spoke about his son and how he was to be the new King. But suddenly, he froze and muttered two words.

‘Frost Giants!’

  
The rest was a blur for Victoria. As Loki swooped down to grab her, an arm around her waist as he led her out of the hall. Everyone else was confused as to what was going on, including Victoria.

‘What’s happening?’ She asked as Loki rushed her back to his chambers.

‘There’s been a Jotun attack. I need you to stay here, ok?’ Loki said as he cupped her face in both of his hands.

Victoria felt fear rush through her at hearing there were Jotuns in the palace again. She nodded and tried to remain calm. But her fear was obvious. Loki kissed her forehead and shut the doors, putting a spell over them so he would know instantly if they were breached.

Victoria climbed into bed and hid under the covers. She was terrified. Every noise she heard outside made her jump and she waited with baited breath, hoping that they would just leave her alone. Memories of when the frost giant had grabbed her kept flooding her mind, she had thought she was going to die for sure that time.

She wasn’t sure how long passed, but the door opening had her entire body freezing up. She heard heavy footsteps walk across the room towards the bed. Then the blanket was pulled back and Victoria let out a big breath of relief as she saw it was Loki.

‘Hey, little dove. It’s alright, it's only me.’ Loki assured her as he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back to cup her cheek in his hand.

‘Are they gone?’ She asked quietly.

‘They have been dealt with, don’t worry.’ Loki smiled.

‘What’s happening with Thor’s ceremony?’

‘It has been… Cancelled, for now. Thor wasn’t happy about frost giants getting in again. This time it was him that was angrier, no doubt because it ruined his precious ceremony. Father is not happy with the way Thor is wanting war again. It’s ridiculous.’ Loki said as he swung his legs up and lay back on the bed.

Victoria shuffled over so she was lying with her head on his chest. Loki ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp.

‘I’m afraid I can’t stay for long. There’s something else I have to do. Stay in here, ok?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Victoria nodded.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and kissed the top of her head.

  
It was 5 hours that Loki was gone for. Victoria was really worried, but she knew there was nothing she could do as she had to wait for him to return.

She had been having a nap when she heard the door opening. She wasn’t sure whether to look or not, but her thoughts were ruined as Loki climbed into bed behind her. She was about to turn around, but Loki slid his arms around her and held her against him with her back flush against his chest.

Victoria was about to say something but stopped in her tracks when Loki started kissing her shoulder and across her neck. His hands slid along her body, up to her breasts and he gave them a gentle squeeze before brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

She noticed quickly that he was gentler than he had been with her before. One of his hands slid down her front and slid between her thighs. He slowly and gently teased around her folds, dipping a finger in to check when she was aroused and then rubbing over her clit. His actions were so calm and soft in comparison to his normal rougher actions, causing Victoria to feel conflicted in her feelings. Yet he still got her incredibly aroused as he always did.

He removed his hand from between her thighs and grabbed one of her legs, pulling it back up over his hip. He rubbed his cock across her cunt a few times before slowly sliding into her until he was fully sheathed inside her body.

Loki let out a low moan as he sucked on her shoulder. He started to rock his hips gently against her, his cock moving slowly inside of her but still hitting all the sweet spots deep inside her. The way he was being with her caused her to catch her breath each time he moved his hips against her.

She thought she felt a little wetness against her shoulder, but she brushed it off thinking it was just from his tongue as he kissed her repeatedly across her shoulder and neck. One of his hands held her tightly against him, his strong chest was nice against her back. His other hand was reaching down her body so he could continue teasing at her clit as he softly fucked her.

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked, his voice wavering slightly, but Victoria thought that was just because of them doing what they were doing.

‘Yes, Daddy… More than anything.’ Victoria blurted out honestly between moans as Loki’s cock kept stroking across her knee trembling spot.

‘You belong to me, and only me.’ He said as he thrust sharply and deep into her, making her moan and tremble.

‘Do you love me?’ He asked suddenly, his voice shaky.

Victoria couldn’t believe what he had just asked her. Her chest was heaving as she tried to keep her breathing calm, but she craned her neck round so she could see him. His face was hard to read, she wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. But there was something about his eyes. He looked a little… Lost. She could tell he had been crying, his eyes were watery.

‘Do you?’ Loki asked again in a more desperately pleading tone as he stopped moving.

‘Yes. I do.’ Victoria whimpered quietly.

‘I need to hear you say it, little dove.’ His lip quivered as he spoke.

‘I love you, Loki. I love you and I trust you. I will  _always_  love you... I always have.’ Victoria said, spilling her heart out to him and Loki knew it.

He smiled and then rolled them over slightly so that Victoria was pressed down onto the bed with him on top as he moved his hips more to thrust into her again. Her face was pressed down into the mattress as he moved behind her. 

Loki pressed his lips to her shoulder as he moved his body against hers.

‘You have had my heart since that first day you ran away from me, Victoria.’ Loki said softly as he thrust into her one more time and spilled himself into her.

Victoria was so surprised with what he said, that as he came inside her she felt like he was sharing everything with her. An admission like that was difficult for Loki, she knew it was. But she was wondering what made him suddenly become so open.

Loki kissed over the top of her spine before pulling out of her. He rolled over to his side, taking her with him. He turned her around and wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if scared to let her go as he pressed his face into her shoulder. 

Victoria wrapped her arms back around him, ignoring the way his seed was still inside of her, some running out of her between her thighs.

‘Loki?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes, little dove?’ He asked, his voice muffled against her skin.

‘What’s happened?’

Loki let out a deep breath before moving slightly and cradling her head in against him in the crook of his neck. He held her there as he spoke.

He explained about Thor wanting to take out the frost giants. How they travelled to Jotunheim for answers, but ended up in a small fight. Then how Odin came to save them in time, but Laufey had called for another war. And about Thor being banished to Midgard.

He skipped out his discovery about his  _true_  Jotun heritage, instead telling her that he found out he was adopted from a family in the city.  

‘I… I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.’ Victoria said as she gave him a squeeze.

‘They say that they love me as much as Thor. It may be true for mother but… Not for Odin. He’s always favoured Thor, it’s so obvious now. I will have no chance of the throne, ever.’ Loki gritted his teeth slightly and let out an angry snarl.

‘I need to go and speak to Odin. Are you ok, Pet?’ Loki asked after a while of silence, just the two holding one another.

‘I’m fine. I’ll be here, waiting for you.’ Victoria assured him with a smile.

When Loki left again, Victoria took the time to let everything process. She couldn’t believe that Loki loved her. Even though he didn’t say those words  _exactly_ , his speech about having his heart was his own way of telling her that he loved her. She knew it.

Her heart sank for him, being lied to all these years about his true parents. And she was surprised with Thor being banished. She wondered what would happen in the following few days.

  
A few hours after Loki had left, there was a knock on the chambers door. So Victoria went to answer it and was surprised to see it was a servant.

‘The King requires your presence.’


	19. Chapter 19

Victoria was really nervous as she made her way to the throne room to see the King.

She was thinking about what she might have done wrong. Then she panicked, in case something bad had happened to Loki. That made her quicken her pace and she ended up running as quickly as she could to see what Odin wanted with her.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as a guard opened the large door for her. She stepped inside and flinched as the door slammed shut behind her. She walked over towards the throne, terrified to look up at Odin. But when she eventually did, her stomach turned.

Expecting to see Odin sat on the throne, she was very surprised to find her Daddy Loks sat there instead, looking  _very_ smug and pleased with himself from the big ass grin that was spread over his face.

‘Hello, little dove. Come here.’ Loki purred and motioned her to him with a come hither finger.

New waves of emotion flew over Victoria. She had so many questions to ask as she made her way up the stairs towards Loki.

Loki chuckled as he could tell by the look on her face that she had so much to ask. But he simply patted his thigh with his free hand, as his other was holding Gungnir.

Victoria was quivering as she clambered onto her Daddy’s lap. She couldn’t believe he was King. It made him all the more powerful and intimidating to her, but she loved it.

‘Such a good girl for your King.’ He whispered against her ear, his breath hot against her skin as his hand wrapped around her waist.

He pressed his lips to her neck in a soft kiss, making her moan. She suddenly felt shy, burying her face into his chest as his grip tightened around her. He used his Seidr to have Gungnir stand on its own so he could turn her around on his lap, her back flush against his leather and metal clad chest.

She was too busy moaning as his lips and teeth started to worry her neck again, that she never registered him using his Seidr to remove all of her clothing. It wasn’t until his hands slid around to cup and squeeze at her breasts, that she realised she was very much naked.

He loved playing with her breasts, especially her nipples and the piercings. He kept tugging against them and twisting them, making her writhe on his lap. Which got his cock to attention very quickly. He was more than ready and he knew that she would be too, so he didn’t even bother to check. He slid his hands down from her breasts and grabbed her hips. He lifted her up, had his cock come out of its confinements and then he guided her down onto him.

Victoria let out a moan as she was impaled on his cock and filled up to a hilt. He was so deep inside her that she thought he had actually pierced through her cervix because of the sharp stinging sensation she felt. But the slight pain only added to her arousal, she was soaked around him as he moved her in circles, keeping her deep but brushing across every inch of her as they moved together.

‘Hands up at the back of your head.’ He demanded.

She obeyed him instantly, feeling even more submissive and vulnerable to him with her arms up.

‘I bet you didn’t imagine that the King would be fucking you on the throne of Asgard, hmm, little dove?’ Loki whispered to her as held her hips firmly and continued to move her on top of him.

‘N… No, Daddy.’ She whimpered as she melted back against him, the pleasure building up rapidly inside of her, like a spring that was tightening and getting ready to go off at any second.

Loki’s fingers were digging in hard to her hips, they both knew he would leave bruises there, as he did many times before. Loki continued growling and grunting as he started to move his own hips too, in sync with bouncing Victoria up and down on him.

Loki came with a roar and spilled himself into her as she came too, trembling over him and collapsing against him, her hands falling down to her sides. Both of them were panting and sweating on the throne, quite the sight.

‘My King, your mother requires your presence.’ A guard said as he suddenly burst into the throne room, slightly startled with the sight he saw before him, yet he kept his composure.

‘I will be there in a few minutes. I’m busy.’ Loki snapped at the guard, his arms wrapping protectively around his little one who still sat limp on his lap, naked, and with his cock buried inside of her.

‘Yes, my King.’ The guard bowed and quickly backed out of the room.

Victoria let out a gasp as she felt Loki move his hips a little, he was rock hard again.

‘Being called King is incredibly arousing... Thank god I have my own little toy right where she needs to be.’ He growled and nipped on her earlobe as he started to thrust hard up into her, making her whimper.

  
When Loki went in to see Frigga, he had the after-sex glow about him. So she knew  _exactly_  what he had been up to. But she said nothing.

Odin wasn’t doing well, Frigga wasn’t sure about whether he would survive or not. But when Frigga said about how there was hope of Thor coming back, that made Loki realise that everything he wanted, and got, would quite possibly be taken away from him again.

He had to do  _something_.

  
Victoria was waiting in their chambers. She had just finished cleaning up the room when Loki came back. He was distressed and she could tell, but he didn’t say why.

‘Is everything ok, Daddy?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes, little dove. Nothing for you to worry about…’ Loki trailed off as he looked over his desk, frowning when he couldn’t see what he was looking for. ‘Have you moved the blue book?’ He asked as he twirled around to face her.

‘It’s on the shelf, there.’ Victoria said quickly as she pointed it out.

‘Ah. Thank you.’ Loki rushed over and grabbed it.

Victoria stayed quiet as she watched him flick through the pages. He stopped in the middle of the book and read over a few pages. Then he closed it and put it back in its place.

‘I have to go away for a few hours. I won’t be long. I want you to stay here again, ok?’ Loki cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

‘I promise. Is there anything I can do?’ Victoria asked.

‘No, sweetheart. You’re already doing everything you can for me. You’re my good girl, my rock. I will be as quick as I can.’ Loki whispered and kissed her forehead before departing.

Victoria knew there was more than what met the eye. There was something deeper that was bugging him. But she couldn’t figure out what it was. She knew he was ecstatic about being King, he revelled under the power he had. Yet she knew he was clearly hurting from being lied to his whole life, with being adopted. But she couldn’t think why that was such a bad thing. He was adopted into royalty after all.

She wanted to go and see Frigga, to ask some questions. But she didn’t want to disobey Loki. She had promised him she would stay in his chambers, and she didn’t break promises. Especially to the god of mischief.

But it was like her hopes were answered. As not long after, there was a knock on the door. It was Frigga.

‘Hi, dear. Do you know where Loki has gone?’ She asked as she stepped inside.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t… How is the Allfather?’ Victoria asked.

‘He is… Stable, but not entirely well. It’s just a matter of time to wait and see.’ Frigga half smiled.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Please, how is Loki? Does he seem to be coping ok?’ Frigga asked, concerned.

‘He… He is definitely flourishing with being King. I’m not entirely sure if he is coping with everything else though.’ Victoria sighed.

‘Yes. Well, finding out his true parentage will have come as a big shock to him. After all, the Jotuns are used in children’s stories to scare them, aren’t they?’ Frigga said sadly.

‘Wh… What?’ Victoria asked, confused.

Frigga’s face dropped.

‘He did not tell you of his true parentage?’

‘He said that he was adopted… His true parents were from the city.’ Victoria said, her stomach churning.

‘Ah… I’m so sorry, Vic. I thought he would have told you the truth. He… He is Laufey’s son.’

Victoria felt paralysed. She wasn’t sure what to think. Loki was actually a frost giant?

‘I should leave. But I know you have a fear of them, rightly so after what they did to you. But Loki would never hurt you. He loves you, I can see it. He doesn’t love many people at all, but he has deep feelings for you, Vic. He needs you so much more than you can even imagine. He maybe hasn’t told you, but he does love you. Dearly.’

  
Victoria was a mix of emotions after Frigga left. First she felt fear, then sadness. Then guilt that Loki felt he had to hide that from her. It made sense, why he was so vulnerable when he came back from Jotunheim. He hadn’t wanted her to be fearful of him, knowing she was scared of Jotuns.

When Loki returned, he was surprised when Victoria launched herself at him. She grabbed him around his middle and hugged him tightly. Loki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Nice to see you too, little dove. I didn’t think I was gone for that long.’ He chuckled.

‘I love you so much, Daddy.’ Victoria said as she kept her face in against his chest.

Loki smiled and held the back of her head in his hand.

‘I know, sweetheart. I know.’ He whispered as he pressed his face against the top of her head and sighed.

‘I always will… No matter what. Nothing could ever change my view of you.’ Victoria said, still hiding against his chest.

That made Loki frown. He leaned back and cupped her chin, having her look up at him.

‘What do you mean by that, little one?’ He asked, an eyebrow rising upwards at her blush and the way her eyes tried to avoid eye contact with him.

‘Tell me, Victoria.’ He said firmly.

‘I… Frigga… She came to check if you were ok… She let it spill that… Well… About your… Parentage.’ Victoria stuttered out, scared of what he might say or do now that she knew the truth.

Loki sighed and looked down, then he looked back up at her. She could see sadness in his eyes.

‘You’re not scared?’ He asked, his voice mouse like.

‘I… To start with I was confused. A little scared, worried. But, no. I’m not scared. You are still you. I… I know you would never hurt me… Well, like that.’ Victoria blushed. ‘Could I see?’ She asked quietly.

Loki thought for a few seconds. But then he nodded.

‘Don’t touch me while in that form. Stay back.’ Loki said as he stepped backwards from her.

He looked down and closed his eyes. Victoria watched with wide eyes as the skin he had on show, his hands, neck and face turned blue with the frost giant markings. But it was when he looked up and opened his eyes that made her gasp, his eyes were a deep red color.

Victoria felt a tiny bit of fear, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the worried look on his face. He was still her same god, her Daddy Loks.

As she looked at him for longer and a little closer, she found his markings and color to be rather beautiful. She even started to reach out to touch his face, but Loki quickly changed back before she could touch him.

‘That would be a bad idea, darling.’ He warned as he grabbed her wrist.

‘You… You’re beautiful. In both forms. And I mean that.’ Victoria said honestly, and Loki knew she was being honest. He could always tell when someone was lying after all.

Loki felt his heart melt. He had been terrified about telling Victoria that he was a frost giant. He wasn’t so worried about anything else as such, but having her fear him was a terrifying thought.

He nearly started to cry because he was so relieved. So he covered it up by grabbing her and hugging her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**3 Weeks Later**

Loki was sat on the throne, he had Victoria down on her knees on front of him. It was a common sight for anyone going to Loki for guidance, to see his little pet either on his lap or down by his feet.

It was also not surprising that sometimes people entered to find Victoria giving Loki a blowjob. He would have the people continue with their needs, trying not to be distracted by the way Victoria had her lips wrapped around his bulbous cock.

It was the very unlucky few that would walk in to find Victoria actually draped over his lap on her stomach, naked, with her backside being reddened by the Kings hand. Each time he would continue with giving advice as if there was nothing happening, ignoring Victoria’s whimpers and cries as he spanked her.

In spite of the lewd sex acts in public, the dark Prince had surprised everyone as he was a reasonably good King. He made sure the people had what they needed, was constantly aware of the trading’s with other realms. He was smart and intelligent, able to fix problems quickly. Quicker than Odin was in some regards.

One morning, it was a guy from the edge of the city that came to Loki for some advice. Victoria was on her knees, sucking on Loki’s cock eagerly. The young man struggled to keep composure as he saw Victoria’s head bobbing up and down between Loki’s open legs.

‘Do you have a problem or not, boy?’ Loki snarled, gaining his attention.

‘Yes… I… Um… I…’

Loki rolled his eyes as he watched him look back at Victoria. He remembered seeing the boy at the last ceremony, he didn’t take his eyes off of Victoria. So Loki decided to make sure he would  _never_  lay eyes upon her again.

‘Have you never seen a woman before? Hmm?’

‘Yes… I just… I’m sorry, My King.’ He stuttered.

‘Tell me, boy. Are you a virgin?’ Loki asked with a sly smirk on his face.

The poor guy’s eyes widened at the question, but he knew better than to not answer Loki.

‘Yes, My King.’ He blushed.

‘Come closer.’ Loki said as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Victoria’s hair. He pulled her off his cock with a pop. Using his Seidr he covered up his cock, so the boy wouldn’t see as he started to ascend the stairs towards Loki and Victoria.

Loki tugged against Victoria’s hair so she was forced to move round, still on her knees but facing the guy. She could tell he was young, perhaps just of age.

‘Have you ever touched a female before?’ Loki asked as the boy stopped a few steps down from the couple.

‘I haven’t, My King.’ He gulped.

Loki smirked and clicked his fingers. The top part of Victoria’s dress fell away, revealing her breasts to both Loki and the boy. It didn’t go unnoticed by Loki that the boy had an erection, he could see the tent in his trousers.

‘Touch them.’ Loki said as if he was only speaking about some fruit.

The boy looked at Loki, shocked and unsure. Victoria was just still, Loki’s hand still in her hair to hold her in place.

‘Go on, boy. Do not disobey your King.’ Loki said in warning.

Not wanting to risk getting into trouble, he reached out for Victoria’s breasts. Loki could see the hunger in his eyes. But it made it all the more amusing as the boy’s hand just fell straight through Victoria, her form disappearing.

The boy looked horrified as he looked at Loki, who was smirking wickedly. It had been an illusion. The real Victoria appeared behind the boy, at the other side of Loki instead, still fully clothed.

‘Did you really think I would allow you to touch  _my_ property?’ Loki asked as he grabbed the boy’s face in his hand, roughly squeezing his cheeks between his fingers.

‘I… I’m sorry, My King.’ The boy said, scared.

‘Get back down there and tell me what it is you came for. If you don’t tell me within ten seconds, you are dismissed.’ He snapped and released the boy’s face.

He scampered back down and kept his eyes off of Victoria as he spoke.

Loki ended up granting him what he had originally came for. It was just permission to expand his garden for his vegetable patch. One of the simpler problems that Loki had to deal with.

‘Poor boy.’ Victoria said, slightly amused as she climbed onto Loki’s lap.

‘Nothing poor at all. He was eyeing you up, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.’ Loki growled and slid his arms around her protectively.

Victoria smiled and cuddled up against him, her head in the crook of his neck.

  
Later that day, Victoria was just making her way back from the city market. Loki had given her some gold, so she bought some new piercings, underwear and also some more doughnuts. She was happily munching away on one as she walked through the gardens to get back, when Freya, Arian and a few other maids approached her.

‘Vic.’ Arian said as they all stood on front of her.

‘Hello.’ Victoria said quietly. She felt a little anxious. She hadn’t really spoken to any of them for so long now.

‘How’s things going with the Dark Prince? Or should we say, the Dark King?’ One of the maids asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

‘I know that it is no secret anymore. I am a willing partner with Loki. And things are going very well.’ Victoria said honestly.

Freya had still been holding on to a small amount of hope that Loki was still abusing her. That Victoria hadn’t lied to them all. But the realisation was all over her face now, the hurt and the sadness. It didn’t go unnoticed by Victoria.

‘I’m sorry. But, at least you all don’t have to deal with his ways anymore. And haven’t for a long time.’ Victoria said, trying to make light of the situation.

‘How can you want to be with him? He is horrible.’ Freya said, distressed.

‘He isn’t. You all only see what you want to believe. What others have told you. Most of the rumours are just that, rumours. Others, started off as rumours and then became true because he decided to just run with it. I first met him when I was a child. I was lost. He helped me get back to my mother. He is kind, deep down. Asgard is flourishing under his rule, everyone says so, it’s not secret.’ Victoria said defensively.

‘What about the tattoo?’ Arian asked.

‘I got that years ago, when I was younger. The piercings too. And he has never, ever, used the Bildsnipe whip upon me. That was just tricks.’ Victoria smiled and went to continue on her way, not wanting to say anything else.

‘Did you go to him with the note when I ran away? Was it all a ploy?’ Arian hissed as she grabbed Victoria’s arm, yanking her back around to face them.

‘Yes. It was. I found the note and went straight to him. I don’t fear him, I have nothing to hide from him.’

‘It’s your fault that I went through that torture!’ Arian snapped and launched for Victoria.

But Arian was suddenly yanked backwards by her hair as Loki materialised right behind her. Arian let out a screech of pain and shock as Loki pulled her back so hard she fell down to the ground. Loki then stepped on front of Victoria, who hid behind him.

‘If any of you ever dare to even attempt, to lay a finger on Victoria again, I will have you hung.’ He snarled, glaring at Arian who was holding the back of her head as she sat up.

‘Do I make myself clear?’ He demanded when none of the maids said anything.

‘Yes… My King.’ Freya said in a hurry as she helped Arian up to her feet, leading her away from Loki and Victoria.

Loki turned around to face Victoria. He raised an eyebrow up and Victoria wasn’t quite sure what to think, her stomach churning.

‘Were you stirring up trouble, hmm?’ He asked as he reached out and held her chin with his fingers.

‘Maybe, Daddy…’ Victoria said as she bit her lower lip.

Loki licked his lips and grinned wolfishly.

‘Well then, you know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you?’ He brushed his thumb up across her lower lip as he looked at her hungrily.

‘Punished?’ Victoria asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Loki slid his hand down to the back of her neck, holding her there as he leaned down and let his breath dance across the skin below her ear.

‘I think you are past due a good spanking.’ Loki whispered seductively.

Her knees turned to jelly as she visibly trembled. Loki chuckled at her reaction, then in one swift motion he lifted her up over his shoulder and started to carry her back inside. She was surprised by his actions that she nearly dropped her bags from the market, but she managed to clutch them tightly against Loki’s back.

She saw people’s mortified faces as they watched her being carried through the hallways by the King. She just gave them a smile and a little wave, making them look even more mortified. It made her giggle.

‘Behave, you!’ Loki chastised her with a swift slap to the ass, making her jump. But Loki was amused by what she was doing and had a big grin on his face as he heard her grumble in annoyance.  
  


Victoria’s backside was soon stinging like mad and bright red indeed. But the amount of times she came from the spanking hit a new record, impressing Loki. Afterwards he carried her to the bathroom where he ran a bath for them both.

They had never bathed together before, so Victoria was really excited when she learned that Loki was getting in with her. He placed her between his legs, her back flush against his bare chest. She loved the feeling of skin on skin, his warm breath across her neck with every breath he took. One of his hands splayed possessively over her stomach and the other trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to rise up all over her skin.

Loki buried his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head. Victoria covered his hand over her stomach with her own as she melted back into him.

They didn’t speak, they just bathed in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. Neither one of them needing to say a word, just enjoying each other’s company and intimacy.

After the bath and washing one another, getting a little frisky together and then drying off, they went to bed. But Loki couldn’t sleep. He knew that Thor was getting closer to coming home, Frigga kept telling Loki that she could feel it. He didn’t want to lose being King, to lose what he had.

He knew he had to put his plan into action sooner rather than later, before it would be too late.

Once he was sure that Victoria was sound asleep, he carefully slipped out of bed. He stood at her side of the bed and watched his little Pet for a while as she slept soundly and peacefully.

Reaching out he softly stroked her hair. ‘I love you, my darling little dove.’ He whispered before leaning down to kiss her forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Victoria was out on one of her daily strolls around the palace. She enjoyed just wandering, feeling safe in knowing that Loki would sense if she became in any danger because of the spell he put over her tattoo.

No one even dared to look at Victoria for too long, in fear that Loki would punish them. They especially never made eye contact with her.

She had been minding her own business when she passed by one of the many dining halls. She stopped in her tracks as she heard Sif and the warriors three talking in hushed voices. So she hid herself at the side of the door, listening closely.

‘We must get Thor back. There is something not right with Loki being King.’ Sif said.

‘We can’t. Not without going against his orders. No one is to go to the Bifrost.’ Fandral argued.

‘Loki isn’t going to bring him back. No matter what he says about going against his father’s orders, he is doing it for his own selfish gain… We can’t just leave Thor to rot on that godforsaken realm.’ Sif’s voice got a little louder.

‘Keep your voice down. It’s not like he has been banished to Muspelheim.’ Hogun hushed her.

‘We need to go and retrieve him. Tell him what has been happening here.’ Sif said in a quieter yet firm tone.

Victoria heard silence for a few moments, then they all agreed.

‘We shall go tonight, wait until everyone is quiet.’ Fandral suggested.

Victoria’s eyes widened and she quietly, but quickly, crept away from the room. She rushed back to the chambers to find Loki, but he wasn’t there. So she ran off to find him.

She found him out in the gardens speaking to someone from the council. He frowned as he saw her running over to him.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked.

‘I need to speak to you… Please, My King.’ Victoria said in a hurry as she glanced briefly to the man next to him then back to Loki.

‘Please, excuse me.’ Loki said to the man, who nodded politely.

Loki took Victoria’s hand and led her to a quieter part of the gardens.

‘What is it, little dove?’ He asked as he cupped her face in his hands, concern all over his face thinking someone had maybe done something to her.

‘I overheard Sif and the warriors three. They were speaking about going to the Bifrost tonight to travel to Midgard, to bring Thor back. They feel like something is wrong about you being King and want him back.’ Victoria rambled quickly.

Loki frowned and he looked angry. But he kissed her forehead softly.

‘Good girl for telling me. Thank you. Go back to our chambers, I will join you shortly once I have dealt with this little problem.’ He said in a growl.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Victoria nodded and scurried away.

  
Sif and the warriors three were planning what they were going to do that evening. But that’s when Loki stormed into the room, making them all jump.

He simply glared at them all, then clicked his fingers and 8 guards came in behind him.

‘Guards. Take them to the dungeon. They are to remain there for treason against the King.’ Loki barked his orders and the guards obeyed him instantly.

‘This is outrageous! You can’t do this.’ Sif argued as two of the guards grabbed her and restrained her wrists behind her back.

‘I am the King, I can do whatever I want. Treason will not be tolerated in  _my_  Kingdom.’ Loki snarled at her as they were dragged away to the dungeons.

Loki then rushed back to his chambers to see Victoria.

‘Is everything ok?’ She asked him.

‘Yes, little one. I’ve sorted it.’ Loki assured her.

‘Why would they want to bring Thor back? Why would they think there’s something wrong? You’re doing amazing as King!’ Victoria said as she crawled onto his lap when he sat down on the bed.

‘Because they are Thor’s friends. They will always prefer him over me. It’s nothing for you to worry over, Pet.’ Loki said calmly as he stroked her hair.

She let out a sigh and leaned into him, enjoying his affections and more praise as he thanked her again for informing him about their plan.

Victoria knew deep down that there was indeed something a bit off about the previous few month’s happenings. But she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She knew that she would follow Loki to the end of the world if she had to.

‘What if Thor manages to come back himself? Will he then take over as King?’ She asked after a while of silence.

‘I am going to make sure that doesn’t happen… We are happy as we are, aren’t we?’ Loki said as he cradled the back of her head in one of his large hands.

‘Yes, Daddy. I’ve never been happier than I am now with you.’ Victoria smiled.

‘I too, little dove.’ Loki smiled and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was very quick to heat up. Loki soon had Victoria writhing around beneath him as he rammed his cock into her, making her scream his name over and over again. He took her in so many different positions. Underneath him, riding him, from behind like wild animals. He was insatiable for the whole afternoon.

Afterwards, when she fell asleep in his arms completely exhausted, Loki couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said. He knew she was right, it was inevitable that Thor would try and come back. If Odin had sent him to Midgard with the plan that he would redeem himself and return to Asgard, Loki had to put a stop to that. By any means necessary.

  
Victoria woke up in the early evening time when she heard a loud explosion. She rushed up from the bed and ran to the balcony to look out. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

The Bifrost was being used and she saw Loki and Thor fighting on the bridge. It looked like Thor was using Mjolnir to destroy the bridge.

Victoria grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed before running down there. But by the time she reached the rainbow bridge, it was too late. The Bifrost was gone, into the abyss. And the bridge was broken. But worse, Loki was hanging off the side of the bridge along with Thor.

She was surprised to see that Odin was clearly awake, as he was holding onto Gungnir, the only means of Thor and Loki not falling into the darkness too.

‘LOKI!’ Victoria shouted in distress as she started to run towards them.

Loki looked over and felt his heart break as he saw her running to them. He knew if he stayed, he would be in serious trouble. But if he let go, his fate would be unknown. But he couldn’t bring himself to let go, if it meant leaving Victoria behind. So he allowed himself to be pulled back up onto what was remaining of the bridge.

Victoria ran to him and hugged him tightly as she cried. He held her close and a few tears ran into her hair.

‘Shh, shh. It’s ok, little dove. It’s going to be ok.’ He whispered to her.

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard behind Loki. He was suddenly grabbed by a few guards as Odin demanded them to take him to the dungeon.

‘NO!’ Victoria cried hysterically as she tried to punch the guards’ arms away, but another guard grabbed her.

‘KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!’ Loki roared and lunged for said guard, surprising them all as he knocked him down. But the two guards that had been in the midst of restraining Loki were quick to gain control over him again.

‘Thor.’ Odin said calmly to his son, who nodded.

Thor walked over and restrained Victoria as she tried to run to Loki again. Loki looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Victoria. I’m so sorry.’ He said as he was dragged away.

Victoria tried to get out of Thor’s grasp, but she was too weak.

‘LOKI! NO! Please, don’t do this.’ She cried and looked to the Allfather. But Odin’s face had no emotion as he passed by her and Thor.

Thor had to drag Victoria back to her and Loki’s chambers. Once in there, he finally let her go. She attempted to run past him again, but he blocked her way.

‘Loki is being taken to the dungeons. There is no way to get to him for now. The best thing you can do, is to just stay here. You would never even get into the dungeons, it’s too heavily guarded.’ Thor said with a small amount of pity in his voice for the girl.

He knew she loved Loki and that Loki loved her, but he could not undo his father’s commands.

Victoria couldn’t stop crying as she went to the corner of Loki’s chambers and curled up into a ball. She was so scared, confused and upset. What had went wrong? What had happened while she slept?

All she knew, was that she wasn’t sure how she was going to cope without Loki.


	22. Chapter 22

Victoria felt numb. She couldn’t think properly or focus. It felt like there was a large snake constricting around her body. Her airway felt closed off, her heart was racing and she couldn’t stop shaking. She felt like she was going to die.

‘She’s having a panic attack. Get her some water.’ Frigga said as she arrived in the chambers on time to find Victoria in the corner, struggling to breathe.

Thor rushed to the bathroom to fill up a cup of water while Frigga helped Victoria to sit up. She rubbed the young girls back in soothing circles as she spoke to her.

‘You need to breathe slowly, dear. Concentrate on my voice and try to focus on my hand.’ She gripped Victoria’s hand and gave her a squeeze.

Thor returned with the water just as Frigga managed to get Victoria to calm down. She made sure that Victoria drank the water and her breathing was back to normal. She dismissed Thor and took Victoria over to the bed so they could sit down.

‘Can I see him?’ Victoria asked, tears still streaming down her face.

‘I’m sorry, Vic. Odin has forbidden anyone to visit him… Especially you.’ Frigga said, her heart hurting for her.

‘What happened? Why does he have to be in prison? There must be some mistake.’

‘Unfortunately, there is no mistake. The day of Thor’s coronation, it was Loki that had allowed frost giants into Asgard, knowing it would disrupt his day. After Loki found out about his true heritage, he just went into a blind rage. When he became King due to Thor’s banishment and Odin being ill, it all went to his head. He sent the destroyer to Midgard to kill Thor, so he wouldn’t come back. Then he allowed Laufey and a few other frost giants into Asgard earlier today. Laufey went to kill Odin, but Loki saved Odin by killing Laufey. He did it all to make him seem like the hero… But he went about it all the wrong way. He attempted to destroy Jotunheim. Thor had no choice but to destroy the bridge before the realm was completely destroyed.’ Frigga explained to Victoria.

Victoria was still in shock. She couldn’t stop crying. Frigga wanted to stay with her, but Victoria wanted to be alone.

Over the few days, Victoria refused to leave the chambers. She felt safe there with Loki’s smell surrounding her. Frigga was worried as she wouldn’t eat, and clearly wasn’t sleeping either.

Victoria processed everything that had happened. She knew that Loki was only trying to get noticed by Odin. He was also angry with being a frost giant, a monster that everyone feared. So he wanted to wipe out the entire race. Prove he wasn’t like them.

Victoria felt even more sadness for Loki. Even if he did everything for all the wrong reasons, it still didn’t break her love for him. She knew she would do anything she could for him, even if it was wrong. Loki showed her kindness, affection and love. She didn’t care what he did to others, she loved him.

She always would.

  
One day she was cleaning the chambers and was just finishing dusting the book shelf. She saw the blue book that Loki had bought from the black market the first time he had taken her there. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out to have a read. Her eyes widened as she learned it was a very rare book, which had all the details of every single secret passageway between all the realms.

‘So that’s how Loki was able to get the Jotuns here without Heimdall knowing.’ She muttered to herself as she flicked through the book.

She sat back on the bed and read through most of it. She never realised there was so many different ways to travel between the realms. It was fascinating.

When she put the book down, she let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure how she was going to cope without Loki. She didn’t even know how long he was going to be imprisoned for. But according to Frigga, it would be many, many years.

  
Frigga became a little suspicious one day when she saw Victoria leaving the palace for the first time. She watched as she made her way down towards the city. It was market day, so she thought perhaps she was just going there. But as she kept an eye out for her return, and when she did, she saw she had a bag that looked like it was filled with books.

But Frigga decided to give her space and time instead of prying.

  
The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Odin had granted Victoria permission to stay in Loki’s chambers for as long as she wanted.  

She was often found in there or in the library. Many times in the chambers she would be surrounded by rare books from the black market. But no one ever knew about them as she kept them hidden whenever Frigga went to visit her. She refused to allow anyone else but Frigga to visit. Even her parents tried and failed.

But there was one day, it was exactly 8 Months since Loki had been imprisoned, that Frigga walked into the chambers to visit with Victoria, as she did most days, but she didn’t quite find Victoria there… She was there, but she was half Victoria and her bottom half was a wolf.

‘What on… What are you doing?’ Frigga asked as she quickly shut the door behind her.

Victoria let out a yelp of shock at being caught. But she took her time and changed back to herself, even though the glimmer of Seidr struggled and sparked, showing how much of a beginner she was.

‘N… Nothing, My Queen.’ Victoria stammered out and kicked at a book that was by her foot, sliding it underneath the bed. But Frigga had noticed.

‘You miss Loki, don’t you?’ Frigga asked knowingly. She knew that she pined for him all the time, just as Loki did for Victoria.

Every time that Frigga visited with Loki, the first thing he would ask is about Victoria. So he wouldn’t worry, she didn’t tell him about how much weight she had lost. How tired and sad she looked all the time either. Just telling him that she was doing well, but missed him terribly.

Victoria didn’t answer Frigga as she moved across the room to put another piece of wood onto the fire.

‘You know. It can take many years to learn the art of Seidr via books. But if you had a teacher, it would be much easier and quicker.’ Frigga said as she walked over to the desk.

Victoria turned around and looked at Frigga cautiously.

‘What do you mean?’ She asked quietly.

‘I can teach you everything that I taught Loki, if you wish.’

‘You… You would do that, for me?’ Victoria couldn’t quite believe it.

‘Yes. But I do have one condition.’

Victoria felt her hopes sink. She wasn’t sure if she would like what the condition would be.

‘That you eat properly again and get your strength back. Learning the art of Seidr takes a lot out of someone, especially during the learning stages. You need as much strength and rest as possible.’ Frigga said as she motioned to the untouched plate of food on the balcony table.

Victoria smiled and rushed over to the table. She sat down and ate everything on the plate, much to Frigga’s relief and happiness. The first proper meal she had eaten since losing Loki.

Victoria wasn’t entirely sure why Frigga was going to help her. Surely she knew her plans weren’t exactly legal in Odin’s eyes… But Victoria decided not to question her. The quicker she learned about the art of Seidr the better.

Because she had a mischievous god to bust out of prison.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been just over 2 years since Loki and Victoria had been cruelly separated. They hadn’t even been able to see each other  _once_  during that time. Nor share letters as Odin forbid it.

Loki despised Odin with a passion. He had never felt such hatred towards anyone before. Every single day he thought about Victoria, hoped that she was ok. He missed her so much, he wasn’t sure how his heart was still beating without her.

Victoria still pined for Loki daily too. But she was also focused on mastering Seidr, being able to shapeshift and use illusions was keeping her mind occupied.   
  


‘You’ve done well, my dear… You are ready.’ Frigga said after another lesson one morning.

Victoria was about to ask what she meant, but Frigga just gave her a knowing smile and then left. She was so confused, how did she know of her plans? Was it so obvious from the beginning that she just had  _one_  goal?

Victoria brushed it off and got herself prepared.

  
Loki had been about to fall asleep that night when he heard the dungeon doors opening. Heavy footsteps from a guard were heard and they stopped right outside of his cell.

‘The King demands to see you.’ The guard said to Loki.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. What could Odin want with him now? After 2 years? At least he would get a walk out of the dungeons, he thought.

The guard entered Loki’s cell and put on the heavy hand cuffs that stopped Loki from using his Seidr. But Loki frowned as he had a funny feeling when he was near the guard. There was something odd about him, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was.

The guard led Loki out of the dungeons and up the stairs. That’s when Loki noticed that the guard was trembling slightly. But Loki said nor did nothing and went with it for the meantime.

But thoughts did run through his mind. Was this actually Odin’s doing? Or was someone attempting to murder him? Or perhaps treachery against Asgard? He thought that either of those would be more exciting than another night in that godforsaken cell.

He was suddenly pushed sideways by the guard into spare chambers, he fell through the door and stumbled on his feet. He turned around to see the guard locking the door, before turning around to face Loki. He walked over to him and unlocked his cuffs. Loki stepped backwards, confused and looking at the guard suspiciously.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Loki asked.

The guard closed his eyes and looked down. Loki watched in confusion, which turned to amazement as there was a light green haze surround him, then the figure shrunk and when the light disappeared, it was Victoria.

‘Victoria?’ Loki started, eyes wide and his heart racing.

‘Loki!’ Victoria squealed excitedly as she ran forwards to him.

Loki opened his arms for her and she jumped into him. Loki buried his face into the side of her neck as he laughed and tried not to cry, he was so happy to see her.

‘I can’t believe it. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.’ Loki said as he held back a sob.

He took her face into his hands as he leaned back slightly to look at her. He brushed some of her hair off her face and couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his lips.

‘You’re even more beautiful than I remembered.’ Loki purred as he gazed at her with such fondness in his eyes, he had never looked at her like that before.

She blushed from his words, and from just being around him again. It had been so long. He looked a bit different, more mature in a way. Not quite the same boyish look about his face. His hair was longer too. But she found he was even more attractive than ever.

‘Quick. We need to keep moving in case we get caught.’ Victoria said suddenly as she grabbed Loki’s hand and dragged him to the back of the room.

Loki was confused where she was leading him too, until she opened a hidden door by the bookcase. The god was impressed, but said nothing yet as he followed her down the hidden staircase.

They came out at the back of the palace, where the old man that owned the bookstore in the black market was waiting, with two horses tacked up and ready to go. Loki noticed the horses also had saddle bags that were filled with some food supplies, water and some of their basic things from Loki’s chambers.

Loki was so confused as the man handed him the reins of a horse. It was two horses that Loki didn’t even recognise.

‘Thank you.’ Victoria said as she gave the man a hug.

‘You’re welcome. I hope you both find happiness together. Now go, quickly. I will set off this firework as soon as word gets out, so you know when you are being followed.’ The man said as he stepped backwards, to let the two mount the horses.

‘Thank you.’ Loki said as he got onto the horse, making sure Victoria got on carefully to her horse.

The two kicked the horses on and galloped away from the palace, down the back and straight out across the fields. Loki still didn’t know what the plan was, but he knew that Victoria did a dam good job so far on breaking him out. So now, it was time for him to trust her and follow her lead. As much as he didn’t like not knowing what the plan was, he trusted her.

Victoria said nothing as they galloped through fields, part of the forest and then rode high into the mountains.

‘Nobody knows we have gone yet. This is good.’ Victoria said as they slowed to a walk as they neared the peak of the mountain.

It suddenly clicked with Loki that there was a secret passage to Midgard at the top of the mountain.

‘Are we going to Midgard?’ He asked.

‘Yes. It’s the only place where I think we will be safe… Once there, we can… Well, it’s up to you whether you want to try and reclaim the throne. But we would have to come up with a plan first. I will be with you no matter what you decide.’ Victoria rambled nervously.

While she didn’t want him to try and reclaim said throne, she just wanted to be with him, but she wasn’t sure what it was that  _he_  wanted.

‘Little dove. I do not care where we are, or what we do. As long as I am with you.’ Loki reached over and took her hand into his. ‘Being apart from you was the worst kind of torture I have ever endured. I wouldn’t ever put that at risk again. Let’s just run away, start a home together. Just the two of us… I love you, Victoria.’ He gave her hand a squeeze.

Victoria’s heart melted. She felt her stomach churn with butterflies.

‘I love you too, Loki.’ She said as she gave him the biggest smile that Loki had ever seen.

Their nice moment was ruined when they heard a bang going off. They looked back over the city and saw a firework above the palace. They knew they had been found out now, so they rushed the horses on.

There was a cave which they entered with the horses. They dismounted and led the horses to the back. There was a large rock to the side. Loki pushed it out of the way and behind it was just a wall. But they both knew that was the secret passageway.

Loki took Victoria’s hand and together, with the horses being led behind them, they stepped into the wall. Victoria felt like she was going to throw up as there was suddenly a weird pulling feeling and it felt like she was on a rollercoaster.

Loki had forgotten that Victoria had never even travelled via the Bifrost, so it was bound to feel strange for her the first time travelling to another realm.

When they landed on Midgard, Victoria stumbled but Loki caught her in his arms with a chuckle. He had to keep a tight hold of the horses too as they freaked out from the journey.

‘What’s next on the plan?’ Loki asked as they got their bearings. They had landed in the middle of a park.

‘Uhm… I… Uhh… I didn’t actually plan this far ahead.’ Victoria said sheepishly.

Loki looked down at Victoria with an eyebrow up.

‘So… You mean to say that we are on a strange realm and you didn’t plan on what we would do after we arrived?’ Loki said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘No…’ Victoria said quietly as she looked down to the ground, shuffling her feet.

But to her relief, Loki just laughed and pulled her into a tight hug and he kissed the top of her head.

‘No worries, little dove. We will figure something out. You got me out of there and back to you, it was  _very_  brave of you to do so. I am so, so, proud of you. Even being apart for so long, you’re still my good girl.’ Loki said into her hair as he held her tightly.

Victoria melted into him and hugged him back. Her cheeks were burning from his praise and just being back in his company. It was so weird being without him for that length of time.

‘Luckily Thor and I have visited Midgard a few times, so I have an idea on how things work. I suggest we find a nice little B&B to start with. Pay for a few nights stay until we get our bearings together.’ Loki suggested as he leaned back to look down at Victoria.

‘Ok.’ She nodded with a smile.

The two mounted their horses and rode for a few hours until they found the perfect village. There was a little house at the edge with stables for the horses and rooms available, so they decided it would be perfect for them.

Victoria was concerned when they went inside as she realised they didn’t have any money. But she should have known that Loki had it covered.

He used his Seidr of illusions to pay the woman at the reception for a room and two stables for 5 nights. There was a stable hand that took care of the horses while Loki and Victoria were shown to their room.

Loki lay down on the bed with a groan. He was so happy to be out of that prison cell. Even more so to be back with his dear Victoria. He sat up and looked at her as she came out of the bathroom, she stopped where she was and blushed from the way Loki was looking at her. Such a hunger in his eyes.

‘Come here, little one.’ Loki said as he put his hand out.

Victoria bit her lower lip anxiously as she walked over to him and took his outstretched hand. He gave her a tug so she was pulled onto his lap.

‘You’ve gone all shy on me.’ Loki whispered as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, causing her to continue to blush as she hid her face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle.

‘What is it, little dove?’ Loki cradled the back of her head and tilted her backwards so he could look at her.

‘I… I just… It’s been so long. You look even…  _Better_  than I remembered.’ She said shyly. ‘And I… I was so worried that you might have just forgotten about me. That you maybe didn’t care anymore.’ She said as she fiddled with her hands.

‘Victoria. Listen to me. That would never happen. I know I never told you enough before, but you really do mean so much to me, darling. I love you, so much. You are the only one that has been a constant in my life, even after finding out about me being a monster. I’ve learned that you love me for me, not because you  _have_  to, but because you  _want_  to. If anything, being away from you for so long made me love you even more. I realise exactly what I have with you. I was a fool to threaten to destroy all of that by doing what I did… I can’t apologise enough.’

‘You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s Odin that should be apologising. He is the one that lied to you for so long and treated you differently.’ Victoria said angrily and Loki smiled at her answer.

‘Thank you, my dove. Thank you.’ He said as he grabbed her hands and kissed over her knuckles repeatedly.

Loki slid a hand into her hair at the back of her head. He held her still as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Victoria let Loki take the lead straight away, the kiss quickly heated up and his tongue snaked into her mouth to dance with hers. 

The two couldn’t control themselves, it was like a fire was ignited inside of them again. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over on the bed, pinning her down underneath him.

‘Gods, I’ve missed this.’ Loki grunted as he let them both get some air back into their lungs.

He used his Seidr to remove both of their clothing. He didn’t want to waste time with such time wasting tasks. He nearly came when he looked down at her naked body again. Her breasts looked fuller than before, her nipples were hardened peaks with her piercings still so beautiful.

‘I’ve missed these too.’ He said seductively as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples, making her moan and her back arch up into his touch.

‘So sensitive for Daddy, aren’t you? Have you touched yourself while we were apart?’ He asked as he leaned down and teased his tongue around her left nipple, tugging on the piercing now and then before giving the same attention to her other nipple.

‘I… I haven’t.’ Victoria said truthfully.

‘Why not?’ Loki asked as he raised his head up and crawled back up over her, taking both of her wrists into one hand and pinning them up above her head.

‘It didn’t feel right.’ Victoria squeaked.

Loki smiled softly at her and kissed her again. His free hand tickled down her body, making her squirm and giggle against his mouth. He smirked against her as he tickled across her abdomen. He had missed the sound of her laughter so much.

His hand eventually made its way down between her thighs. He let out a growl into her mouth when he touched her between her folds, finding her soaked.

‘I dare say you need this more than I do.’ He chuckled and started to kiss down her neck.

He rubbed across her clit softly and then curled two digits deep inside her, finding that spot as if he hadn’t been away at all and making her whimper underneath him.

He used firmer pressure as he kept stroking across her g spot. He made sure the heel of his hand pressed against her clit, and he made her squirt. She soaked the sheets underneath her along with his hand. She had never had such a strong orgasm before. But she didn’t get to think about it for long as Loki pulled his hand away and positioned himself snugly between her legs.

Keeping one hand firmly around her wrists, he held onto his cock with the other and rubbed across her cunt. The tip of his cock brushed through her folds and up over her clit. He started moaning from the feeling, her wetness was coating him in the most delicious way. He couldn’t wait to get inside of her, but he wanted to take his time and tease her.

‘Please, fuck me. Please, Daddy.’ She cried out and tried to move her hips up against him.

‘Such vulgar language for a pretty little thing. Do you want Daddy’s thick cock inside your sweet little pussy? Hmm?’ Loki teased playfully as he kept rubbing the tip of him over her most sensitive spot.

‘Pleaseeeeeee!’ Victoria begged, nearly crying with desperation to feel him inside her.

Loki decided to have pity on the poor girl. He wasn’t sure he would be able to hold back any longer himself. So he positioned himself and snapped his hips forwards, sinking into her with a moan.

Victoria’s legs wrapped around him instantly as he rested to the hilt inside her warmth. Loki paused to let her get accustom to him again. It had been so long that her body was trying to resist him, clenching and squeezing around him. It took all the strength he had not to fuck her into oblivion with the way she felt around him.

When Loki eventually started moving, they both felt like they were in Valhalla. Loki angled his hips in the right way that each time he thrust into her, the tip of his cock rubbed over her g spot and he made her squirt again. The feeling of the extra wetness coat his cock was too much for him.

He thrust harder into her, his cock bruising against her cervix as he came. Rope after rope of his thick cum rushed into her. Victoria cried out in pleasure but it was like a garbled whine as she felt him coating her insides.

The two of them lay completely spent, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They hadn’t bothered to clean up yet and Loki hadn’t even pulled out of her. His cock was still buried deep inside her body as they lay on their sides, clinging to one another. Some of his seed was dribbling down from them, but Victoria loved the full feeling. She never realised just how much she missed him and the intimacy.

‘I missed you so much.’ She sobbed and pressed her face into his chest.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little dove. I missed you too.’ Loki soothed her as he started to rub her back. ‘I’m not going to let anyone tear us apart again.’


	24. Chapter 24

Victoria and Loki had fallen back into their old relationship over the few days. It was like they had never been apart, and they couldn’t be happier.

They knew that no one from Asgard would come for them for a while. With the Bifrost still not fixed, no one else apart from Frigga knew of the secret passageways onto the other realms. Even then, she didn’t know about them all. But they weren’t worried about Frigga telling anyone or coming after them herself, with what she did for Victoria.

Loki did wonder why she was so keen to help her out. But he didn’t dwell over it at all. His main concern was finding somewhere for himself and Victoria to live.   
  


He came back to their hotel room one afternoon after being out to look for somewhere more permanent for them to live. He had bought Victoria some doughnuts, her face lit up instantly when he walked in with them. He chuckled as she grabbed the box and started eating.

Victoria was still getting used to seeing Loki in Midgardian clothing. He hadn’t bothered to change back into Asgardian clothing when he entered. He was wearing an all-black suit, there was something about the clothing that still made him oh so attractive.

‘I thought you would like that.’ Loki laughed and sat down next to her, stealing one before she devoured all of them herself.

‘Did you have any luck with finding somewhere?’ She asked.

‘I think so. I’ve set up a meeting for us tomorrow to view the house.’ Loki nodded.

‘Really?’

‘Yep. If we like it, we can buy it straight away. It’s all furnished too. I’ve made a deal with the owner to pay all in cash and we can move in straight away if we want to.’ Loki smiled and draped his arm around her.

‘I hope it’s nice.’ Victoria said as she leaned her head against Loki’s shoulder.

‘I think you will like it.’ Loki smiled.

He watched her eat another doughnut and then he took the rest away from her, making her groan in annoyance.

‘Save some for tomorrow.’ Loki chuckled and put them high up on the top of the wardrobe so she couldn’t reach.

‘Pleaseeeeee. Just one more.’ Victoria begged as she gave him big puppy dog eyes.

‘No. It’s not healthy to eat too much in one day.’ Loki said firmly as he gripped her chin between his fingers.

‘Fine.’ Victoria huffed.

‘I think someone needs a reminder of who is in charge. Are you forgetting that Daddy knows best, hmm?’ Loki whispered.

Victoria gulped and squeezed her thighs together.

‘No… Daddy… But maybe I do need reminding.’ She said shyly.

‘I think you do indeed.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

He grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

‘Strip.’ He demanded.

He watched with a hunger in his eyes as Victoria stripped off her clothes and chucked them down to the floor. She trembled as he gazed over her entire body, it felt like a physical caress.

Loki led her over to the desk and with a swoop of his arm he cleared everything from it to the floor. Then he pushed Victoria down so she was folded over the top of the desk. It was the right height for her so that her ass was nicely on display for Loki.

‘Mmm. My hand has missed reddening your lovely little bum.’ He purred and smoothed his hand over her backside.

He teased her first, running his hand down between her legs and up to squeeze her cheeks. Then without warning he brought his hand down hard and smacked her. The sting made her jump and she let out a screech as he kept spanking her. 

She didn’t realise how much she had missed being spanked. She was dripping wet within seconds, even if her ass was on fire.

‘Still getting just as wet as you used to.’ Loki growled as he slid his fingers down through her folds.

By brushing across her clit and spanking her a few more times, he got her to orgasm. Her legs gave way beneath her but she was glad that her upper body was over the desk for support. Loki gave her a couple of minutes to get her breath back, then he lifted her over to the bed.

He lay her down onto her back, with her head hanging off the edge of it. Then he stood on front of her and pulled his cock out. Victoria knew exactly what it was he wanted her to do, so she opened her mouth, ready to take him.

‘Good girl.’ He purred as he stepped closer and slid the tip of his cock into her mouth.

He reached over and fondled with her breasts as she suckled on his cock. He forced her to take him further down her throat as he lost control and started to fuck her mouth. She gagged around him but Loki kept going as he tweaked at her nipples.

Loki lost control of his hips too as he moved quicker, but so he didn’t choke her he pulled back slightly when he felt himself about to cum.

‘Swallow all of me, little dove.’ He moaned as he came down her throat.

Victoria had, oddly, missed the taste of him. It made sense to her now why he reminded her of winter and frost.

She started to choke on the amount of cum that Loki spilled into her. He pulled out and helped her to sit up as she coughed.

‘Sorry, darling. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt those sweet lips on me.’ Loki said sheepishly as he rubbed her back. Relieved when she started to giggle at the way he lost control.

  
Loki and Victoria were on their way to the new house the following day. They decided to go on horseback. Even if it was a bit odd to see on Midgard, they didn’t care. The horses had been a little unsure about the cars to start with, but soon got used to them whizzing past them.

‘Will we have to get one of those?’ Victoria asked as another car passed by them.

‘We can do. It wouldn’t harm to have one. But we have the horses as well, they aren’t going anywhere.’ Loki smiled.

When they arrived at the house, Victoria was in awe. It was a beautiful lake side home, surrounded by trees with just a small dirt track leading down to it. Then they obviously had the lake on the other side of the house. It also had two paddocks for the horses as well as a few stables. It was secluded, peaceful and private.

‘Wow!’ Victoria said as she jumped off her horse.

‘Do you like it?’ Loki asked as he got off his horse too and walked over to take her hand.

‘It looks perfect.’ Victoria said excitedly.

‘Wait until you see inside.’ Loki winked at her.

There was a couple there waiting to show them around. Loki had made Victoria change into some normal Midgardian clothes before they had left the B&B, but she hadn’t been too happy about that. But it worked as the couple didn’t suspect anything with the two Asgardians.

Even when Loki handed them over a suitcase full of cash, they still didn’t ask any questions about it.

‘We just bought this place a few years ago as a holiday home. But we are moving abroad now permanently, so this is perfect for some money to get us settled. Thank you.’ The man said as he shook Loki’s hand.

‘Thank YOU for selling us this place. It is more than we could have imagined.’ Loki smiled.

When the couple left, Victoria burst out into laughter as she ran into the master bedroom and jumped on the bed.

‘This place is… It’s amazing! I can’t believe you found it so quickly.’ She said as she sprawled out on the comfy bed.

The master bedroom was large, it had a walk in wardrobe and also an en suite. In the rest of the house there was two spare bedrooms, games room, a large kitchen and dining room, living room and a main bathroom. There was a balcony that looked out over the edge of the lake and there was a boat house with a working boat inside.

‘I think we should christen every room… Don’t you think, little dove?’ Loki growled and had a predatory look on his face as he crawled onto the bed, over the top of Victoria.

‘Yes please, Daddy!’ She squealed excitedly.


	25. Chapter 25

**4 Months Later**

Loki and Victoria had settled very well into Midgardian life. Their house was filled up with more of their own things that they had bought from the shops. Loki was a dab hand at making money so they were as rich as they needed to be.

He had cut down some of the trees that were closest to the house so that he could make the paddocks a bit larger for the horses. They often rode the horses through the forest or into the lake for a swim, which they all enjoyed.

The boat had been used a small handful of times too. It had taken Loki a while to figure out how it worked, with much giggling from Victoria who watched in amusement as he tried and failed many times before getting it to work.

He had pushed her off the boat and into the lake one time when she kept laughing at him and telling him it would never work. That earned him to get splashed when she came up above water again. He had then jumped in and chased her like a shark before he then fucked her in the water. Which quickly became a new hobby for the two.

They had also bought a car, a small one just to use when they wanted to go into the nearest city. As they figured out it was very unusual to ride horses through towns, never mind the big cities.

Nothing had been heard from Asgard, so they presumed they either hadn’t repaired the Bifrost yet or they just weren’t bothered about looking for them both. They hoped it was the latter. But every time there was a thunderstorm, both Loki and Victoria got a little anxious and jittery until it was over.

Loki was still very dominant with Victoria. He was rough and ruthless. But he was also very sweet and loving with her. He was much more playful than he used to be, and very affectionate. Victoria loved him more than ever. They were perfect for one another.   
  


Loki had been outside seeing to the horses, he walked into the kitchen to smell burning and Victoria cursing away to herself.

‘Fucking shit balls!’ She hissed to herself as she pulled out something from the oven.

Loki couldn’t make out what it was because it was burnt to a crisp, setting the smoke alarm off.

‘Oh my little dove. You still haven’t mastered that oven yet?’ He teased as he pressed the button on the alarm to shut it up, he could touch the roof with ease when he stretched, and he opened a window to let the smoke out.

‘It’s so stupid. It just… ARGHHHH!’ She was really frustrated as she slammed the tray down onto the counter.

‘Calm down, darling. Taking your anger out on that won’t help.’ Loki chuckled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

‘I really thought I would manage this time. I wanted to make dinner.’ She said sadly.

Loki felt his heart hurt a little from how down she sounded. She had tried from day one to learn to cook and bake. But pretty much everything she tried either ended up burnt to a crisp, or in the bin as it tasted… Well… Disgusting.

She knew Loki didn’t like to admit she was a rubbish cook. The first time she managed to make something without burning it, Loki nearly threw up, but he managed to keep his composure and  _pretended_ it tasted good. Victoria had believed him to start with, until she tried it for herself and  _did_ throw up.

‘Cooking is just not your forte. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, let’s just order takeaway again. I am growing very fond of Chinese food.’ Loki said as he kissed her neck softly.

‘I want to try again.’ Victoria said stubbornly.

‘No, Victoria. You’ve trashed the kitchen enough for today. Come on, we are getting Chinese food.’ Loki said firmly as he dragged her away from the still smoky kitchen.

Victoria grumbled in annoyance as Loki led her into the living room. He yanked her down over his lap and tugged her trousers down, along with her knickers.

‘I think someone is forgetting who is in charge here.’ He growled as he proceeded to give her backside a good spanking.

Victoria was moaning and screaming in pain and pleasure, writhing over his lap with every smack of his hand. But she definitely felt better afterwards, especially when he made her orgasm by teasing over her clit simultaneously.

When he was finished with her, she lay limp across his lap. Loki chuckled and rubbed her back in soothing circles as he leaned back on the sofa.

‘Who’s in charge, little dove?’ He growled.

‘You are, Daddy.’ She squeaked.

‘That’s right. And who’s Daddy’s good girl?’

‘Me, Daddy?’ She said shyly as she turned her head round to the side to glance at him, her cheeks nearly as red as her ass.

‘Correct.’ Loki grinned and stroked her hair.

  
After eating dinner they were just lounging around on the sofa, cuddling together and watching a film. Loki’s hand started wondering and he slid his hand down into Victoria’s knickers. She let out a moan as he started to tease his fingers through her folds, seeking out her clit.

To get her own back, she slid her hand down his trousers and squeezed at his cock, making him moan. He shuffled them over slightly so that they were in a more comfortable position, lying down on their sides facing one another.

Loki’s free arm wrapped around Victoria, holding her close to him as he slid his finger over her clit again. Then he teased around her wet opening, inserting a finger just a little bit, only to then pull out again teasingly.

She let out a frustrated groan as she moved her hips slightly towards him, making him chuckle wickedly. But she got her own back as she took her time with stroking his cock, slowly up and down.

He used his Seidr to remove his clothing so that his cock wasn’t so confined. The two of them stroked each other softly, then they both started to quicken their pace, getting more urgent in their movements as they both so desperately wanted to cum.

Victoria rubbed her thumb over the tip of Loki’s cock each time she stroked upwards, knowing how much he liked it when she did that. Loki nearly lost all control as he roughly thrust two fingers inside of her, curling and stroking across her g spot.

‘Cum for me, little dove.’ He growled and bit down hard on her neck.

Victoria let out a wail of delight as she came on his command. The feeling of her gushing around his fingers was more than enough to finish Loki off as he spilled himself into her hand, most of it spilling down onto the sofa underneath them.

The two were panting like dogs as they wrapped themselves up in each other’s arms. Loki could feel Victoria’s body trembling as it came down from its high. His breath was warm against her cheek with every breath he took.

There was suddenly a loud rumble of thunder from right above them, making them both jump and ruining their sweet moment. Loki’s arms tightened around Victoria as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘It’s alright, love. It’s just the weather.’ He soothed her. But he wasn’t entirely sure himself, as it was very loud and right above them.

Loki’s ears were on high alert as Victoria relaxed in his arms and continued watching the film. Even though they missed a bit of it during their shenanigans.

Things went eerily silent outside, there was no wind or rain. There hadn’t even been a flash of lightning that accompanied the thunder. Loki could feel his heart beat racing as his entire body was on full alert. But he managed to keep himself composed, not wanting to freak out Victoria when there might not be a need to.

Half an hour passed since the rumbling of the thunder. Loki had just started to relax, when out of nowhere there was a loud knock on the door.


	26. Chapter 26

‘Quickly, let’s go.’ Loki said to Victoria in a blind panic as he used his Seidr to dress them both again.

He grabbed her hand and they rushed to the balcony door. They went outside and bolted across the garden towards where the horses were in their paddock.

‘Loki!’ The voice came from the front of the house, causing them both to stop dead in their tracks.

Loki looked over and felt a wave of relief wash over his entire body, Victoria too.

It was Frigga. And she was alone.

‘Moth… Frigga? What are you doing here?’ Loki asked in utter shock.

Frigga rushed over to them, embracing Loki and then Victoria.

‘I am so happy to see you are both doing well.’ She said as she looked at the couple.

She had never seen them both looking so healthy and well. It made her heart soar with happiness. Yet also sadness with what happened on Asgard.

‘It is nice to see you… But, I have to ask. How did you find us and why are you here?’ Loki asked, worried.

‘Can we go inside and talk?’ Frigga asked.

‘Sure.’ Loki nodded.

He took Victoria’s hand in his and they showed Frigga inside their home. She was really impressed with the home they had managed to make for themselves.

‘You helped Victoria to break me out. Why?’ Loki asked when they all sat down.

That was the one thing that had been bugging Loki for so long. Frigga wasn’t stupid, of course she knew why Victoria had been wanting to learn Seidr.

‘I know that you regretted your actions. What you told me while you were in prison, I knew that you had changed. In that split second of being torn away from Victoria, you saw everything that you did was wrong. I didn’t agree with Odin’s decision to keep you both from seeing one another, but he just saw red. There was no reasoning with him. When I found Victoria trying to learn Seidr, I knew exactly why. I figured that would be the best thing to do. When you broke out, I knew you both would be safe and happy together. I managed to keep Odin occupied that night, giving you both a good head start.’ Frigga said as she put her hand over Loki’s.

‘Thank you.’ Loki sighed.

Though he was still feeling torn. Frigga was his mother, he knew that deep down. Yet part of him was still annoyed with her too for not telling him sooner. Being a frost giant was something he didn’t think he would ever get over.

‘Is the Bifrost rebuilt?’ He asked.

‘Yes. I tried to delay it for as long as possible. It worked for an extra few weeks. But it is now fixed… That is why I am here. I came to let you both know that Odin and Thor are coming to see you. I managed to get a head start, but I do not know how much longer until they arrive.’ Frigga said nervously.

‘What do they want?’ Loki asked, alarmed.

‘I’m not sure. He wouldn’t tell me. But I do know that you have both committed treason in his eyes. But whether he just wants to see you or not, I don’t know. I tried to talk him into leaving you both alone, but he was having none of it.’

‘How did you know where to find us?’ Victoria asked.

‘Heimdall. He has been keeping an eye on you both since you got here.’

Loki put his face into his hands. He should have known better than to let his guard down. He hadn’t thought about Heimdall spying on them. He made a mental note to hide them both from his gaze from now on.

‘We need to leave.’ Loki said as he stood up quickly.

‘I will try and stall them for as long as I possibly can. I am sorry.’ Frigga said honestly.

It hurt her to see them so happy and knowing that her husband wanted to take it all away from them again. She only wanted them to be happy and live in peace. She knew that deep down Thor wanted that too. But Odin, he wasn’t as easy to convince.

Loki and Victoria packed up a few of their belongings, then they were about to get the horses prepared.

‘Take care of each other.’ Frigga said as she embraced Loki and Victoria.

‘We will.’ Loki nodded.

They stepped outside of the house, but stopped dead in their tracks as they were faced with Odin, Thor and some Asgardian guards.

Loki put his arm out on front of Victoria and moved her behind him. He used his other hand to reach in for his daggers.

‘Leave.’ Was all he hissed at his adopted father and brother.

‘We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Loki. You both need to come back to Asgard.’ Odin said firmly.

‘No. We are happy here. We are not causing any trouble. Just leave us in peace.’ Loki argued.

‘Please, Odin. They are truly happy here and aren’t harming others. Loki has learned his lesson. Let’s just leave them be.’ Frigga begged her husband as she put her hand onto his arm.

‘They are both criminals. They need to come back and be trialled, for disobeying my orders and escaping.’ He said angrily, his voice rising.

‘If you hadn’t stolen me in the first place we wouldn’t be in this mess.’ Loki snapped.

‘Enough of this! You are both to come back to Asgard. That’s final.’ Odin shouted at him.

Victoria was shaking behind Loki, she was holding onto the back of him and kept hidden. She couldn’t bear the thought of being taken away from him again.

‘We are staying here. This is our home now.’ Loki wasn’t going to give in so easily.

Odin sighed in frustration. Then he turned to look at the guards and nodded. The guards lunged towards Loki and Victoria. They grabbed them and were quick to lock their wrists in cuffs to stop them using Seidr. They were about to chain up their legs to their wrists, but Loki put a stop to that when he saw how distressed Victoria was as she cried out in fear.

‘Ok, ok! We will come calmly. Just, no restraints, please.’ Loki said in a rush.

‘You are criminals. You had your chance.’

‘Please. At least don’t restrain Victoria. She will come quietly with me.’ Loki pleaded.

Odin nodded reluctantly to the guard.

The guard didn’t chain Victoria up, but left her cuffs on so she couldn’t use Seidr to help them escape. She did cling to Loki as they walked though, scared of what was going to happen to them when they returned to Asgard.

The group all stopped not far from their home, hidden in the trees. Odin looked upwards and called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

The rainbow bridge opened over them, and Victoria experienced her first journey through the Bifrost, back to Asgard.

When they all landed back on Asgard, Odin had ordered them both to be sent to the dungeon until their time in court arrived. But Victoria freaked out at the thought of that, nearly having a panic attack again. Loki argued with Odin and then Frigga stepped in and managed to persuade Odin to let them stay in Loki’s chambers with her Seidr seal around it so they couldn’t leave.

When they arrived in Loki’s chambers, the cuffs were removed and Loki was free from his chains. Then the two were left alone together.

Victoria couldn’t stop crying, she was so scared about what might happen. She didn’t want to be put into prison, she didn’t know if she would cope.

Loki pulled her onto his lap, she curled up against him with her face in against his chest. He was rubbing her back and stroking her hair to try and soothe her.

‘I promise you, little dove. I will find a way out of this.’ He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

  
Loki and Victoria had fell asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms. Even if they were back on Asgard and confined to Loki’s old chambers, at least they were together.

For the time being anyway.

Loki had no idea what Odin had planned. Or what was going to happen to them. But Loki wasn’t going to hold his breath for a happy ending when it was Odin that held their fate in his hands.

He was taken from his thoughts when he felt Victoria start to rouse next to him. He turned over onto his side to face her, smiling when she opened her eyes and focused on him.

‘Morning, little dove. How are you feeling?’ He asked as he slid his hand up her side.

‘Scared.’ She said honestly.

‘I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.’ Loki said as he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her softly.

Victoria put her arms around him as he rolled them over, so she was underneath. He continued to kiss her as his hands roamed down her body, squeezing at her breasts and then moving further down to squeeze at her hips.

Loki could see the longing in her eyes for him. He moved himself down closer to her so their bodies were flush together, skin on skin. Victoria could feel his length hard against her abdomen. But it didn’t stay there for long as he moved down enough so that he could rub the tip of his cock against her.

As soon as he felt her wet against him, he angled his hips right and slid inside of her. She let out a moan as he filled her up and held still as he kissed and sucked down over her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him tightly as he started to move slowly against her.

Their movements were slow and they lasted the longest they ever had before. Loki couldn’t stop kissing her. Her lips, neck, cheeks, forehead, chest. Everywhere and anywhere he could get his lips against he kissed.

Loki made sure that Victoria came first. He held her tight against him as he came too not long after, he felt her clamp around his cock, milking him for everything he had as he emptied into her. Their breathing was uneven as Loki pressed his forehead against hers.

‘I love you, Victoria.’ He whispered to her.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27

24 Hours after arriving on Asgard, Loki and Victoria were stood on front of Odin, Thor, Frigga and a court of people.

Victoria couldn’t stop shaking, she was so scared she thought she was going to pass out at any minute. The only thing keeping her sane was the fact she was right next to Loki, leaning into him. Their hands were restrained with the usual Seidr stopping cuffs.

‘Loki, you are here for treason against Asgard, breaking out of prison and leaving the realm without permission. Victoria, you also are here for treason and for breaking a prisoner out. So you are both sentenced to imprisonment.’ Odin said in a matter of fact tone.

‘NO! Please. We do no harm on Midgard, just let us live there in peace. I beg you, Odin. Please reconsider.’ Loki begged.

He was desperate. He didn’t want a life of imprisonment, especially not for Victoria.

‘Why should I grant you that? After everything you did, both of you!’ Odin shouted.

‘Because…’ Loki paused for a second as he glanced down at Victoria. ‘Because she’s pregnant!’ He blurted out.

Everyone talked in a hushed tone, Odin was shocked and hadn’t expected that. Frigga and Thor were in shock too. But no one was as shocked as Victoria was. But she kept composure and didn’t show.

‘What? She is with your child?’ Odin asked.

‘Yes. Please, Odin. If you have even an ounce of compassion, you will not allow my child to grow up without their parents there. What kind of life would it be for a child to grow up in prison?’ Loki was trying to tug at Odin’s heartstrings, if he had any left.

Odin paused and he looked to Frigga. He could see his wife was pleading to him with her eyes. So he decided on a compromise.

‘Very well. You are both to be banished to Midgard. But Thor will come and check up on you both in a years’ time. If you do not have a child, you will be taken back here and put into prison. Do I make myself clear?’ Odin said firmly, not leaving room for discussion.

‘Clear as crystal.’ Loki nodded.

Odin glared at Loki for his sarcastic comment. But Frigga was quick to change the subject as she had one of the guards take off the cuffs. Victoria jumped straight into Loki’s arms and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

‘It’s alright. We’re going home.’ He whispered to her.

Odin had Thor see them out and to the Bifrost. From there, Heimdall made sure they were sent back to Midgard safely.

Victoria didn’t take well to travelling on the Bifrost again. But at least this time she was able to hide her face into Loki as he supported her, to make sure she didn’t fall when they landed back on Midgard.

The two were silent as they walked back through the forest to their home. They checked on the horses, relieved to see they were doing fine and still had enough grass in the paddock they were in. Loki did a quick check of the house too, making sure there were no intruders or that anything had happened while they were away.

‘What are we going to do?’ Victoria said in a panic as the realisation of everything hit her, collapsing down onto the sofa.

‘Shh. It’s ok, sweetheart. We will come up with something.’ Loki assured her.

‘I’m not pregnant though! When Odin finds out, he will take us back.’ She said hysterically.

‘Victoria. Calm, down. I won’t let that happen. I said you were pregnant so that we would have time to come up with a plan. I knew that Odin wouldn’t allow a child to be brought up in prison. That happened to one of his close friends, it’s a touchy subject for him. We have a year to come up with a plan. But I think I know what we can do.’ Loki told her as he sat down next to her.

‘What’s that?’ Victoria asked quietly.

Loki leaned in to her and he whispered into her ear. She shivered from the way his warm breath danced over her ear. His voice was like smooth velvet for her ears.

‘Do you think that would work?’ She asked as she leaned back slightly to look at him.

‘Yes. It will.’ Loki winked at her.

For the first time in a few days, Victoria felt hopeful again.

She didn’t get to dwell on it as Loki pounced on her. He lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her through to their bedroom, spanking her ass on the way. 

He threw her down onto the bed, making her squeal. She tried to scramble away across the bed, but Loki grabbed her ankles and dragged her back towards him.

‘Where do you think you’re going, hmm?’ He growled and flipped her over onto her stomach.

The god climbed up behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle, lifting her up so she was resting on her hands and knees. Giving her backside a few squeezes he used his Seidr to remove her clothes. Her tattoo was on display for him and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he gazed down at it.

Victoria shivered beneath him as she felt him stroke across her lower back. She giggled as she knew he was lusting over the tattoo. Getting that was definitely the best decision she had ever made.

‘Gods this tattoo…’ Loki grunted as he slid two of his long digits down between her folds.

He teased her for a moment and then mounted her from behind. He kept one arm wrapped around her and the other grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging hard. Victoria’s body welcomed his cock in like it was eager to swallow him up as her walls were tight and soft around him.

With every thrust he pulled himself right out of her, then pushed all the way back in again.

‘Please, Daddy. Please!’ Victoria whined, the teasing becoming too much.

Loki enjoyed the way she begged for him, so he gave her hair another tug as he slammed back into her. This time he stayed deep inside of her and just moved his hips in short but fast bursts. He fucked his girl hard into the bed so much that she ended up with her face planted down against the mattress, Loki holding her hips up.

Garbled nonsense was all that Loki heard from Victoria as they came. Loki smoothed his hand up and down her spine as he pulled out of her. He rolled her over and lay down with her, holding her in his arms.

‘I will never get bored of hearing you whimpering under me.’ He purred and kissed her forehead.


	28. Chapter 28

**1 Year Later**

Loki looked to Victoria, who was sat on the sofa cradling the baby against her chest. She nodded to him, giving him the go ahead.

Loki opened the front door and as expected, it was Thor. Bang on time to check up on them like Odin’s little sidekick. 

‘How nice to see you, brother.’ Loki said sarcastically. 

‘Nice to see you too, brother.’ Thor said as he walked inside, patting Loki on the shoulder who rolled his eyes at the blond haired god.

‘So where is the little bundle of joy, then?’ Thor asked as he looked around the room, then his gaze landed on Victoria and the baby. His entire face lit up. 

‘Ah! There he is! So it is true, I’m an uncle!’ Thor said excitedly as he clapped his hands together. 

The noise caused the baby to wake up and he started to cry. 

‘You big oaf. We just got him to sleep.’ Loki hissed at Thor as he pushed him back out of the way and sat down next to Victoria. 

‘I’ll um, go try and get him down to bed.’ Victoria said awkwardly as she got up and scurried away to the bedroom. 

‘Are you satisfied now? Enough evidence to give to Odin, to let us live in peace?’ Loki hissed. 

‘I am surprised, so will the others be. You’ve been hiding yourself from Heimdall’s gaze. I wasn’t even expecting to still find you both here, never mind actually having a child.’ Thor chuckled.

‘Yes, well… I’d rather not have Odin knowing my every single move. We want our privacy, that’s it. Tell Odin to leave us alone. We want nothing more to do with him, or Asgard. Mothe… Frigga can come visit, if she wishes to. But we want to be left in peace.’ Loki told him.

Thor nodded with a sigh. 

‘I understand. I will let father know. He will be pleased to know that you weren’t lying about Victoria being pregnant. What have you called him?’ 

‘He is called Joshua.’ 

‘A Midgardian name?’ Thor asked, a little surprised. 

‘Yes. We do live here now, we want to fit in reasonably well.’ Loki was starting to get irritated with Thor’s presence, he just wanted him gone.

‘I know we have had our differences in the past, Loki. But I still see you as my brother. I am happy that you have finally found peace and happiness, I truly am.’ 

Loki was a little bit surprised with Thor’s honesty and the way he opened up to him. But Loki didn’t want to let his guard down. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about everything that had happened. Even if it was a long time ago. But he knew it was Odin that was the cause of all his grief and pain, not Thor. 

‘I appreciate that.’ Loki nodded.

Thor jumped slightly as a sleek black cat jumped up onto the sofa arm beside him.

‘Oh, hello there. Who’s this?’ He asked Loki as he went to pet the cat.

‘That’s Baldur. Victoria found him alone in the forest as a kitten some months ago.’ Loki chuckled as the feline hissed and swiped at Thor. 

‘He isn’t overly fond of strangers.’ Loki grinned as the cat jumped over Thor and landed on Loki’s lap, purring as his owner petted him. 

‘Well… Anyway… I don’t suppose I can tempt you into coming back to Asgard for a visit? Some drinks?’ Thor tried.

‘No. I am never returning to Asgard. Too many bad memories there now. I am happy here. With Victoria.’ 

‘Very well. I will go back and tell everyone of your achievement. He’s a very handsome baby.’ Thor pulled Loki into an embrace, much to Loki’s annoyance, but he gave Thor a pat on the back anyway. 

‘Take care, brother.’ Thor said as he walked out of the door. 

‘You too.’ Loki gave a curt nod to Thor. 

He watched as Thor swung Mjolnir around and then flew up into the Bifrost, leaving a huge burned out circle with runes on the grass. 

‘For gods sake, Thor.’ Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘Alright, Victoria. You can come out now.’ Loki called through to her. 

‘Finally. Here, take him! He just puked all down my back!’ Victoria said as she near enough threw Joshua to Loki.

Loki laughed as he took the baby into his arms. 

‘I’ll take him back now, I’m sure his mum and dad will be happy to have him home.’ Loki said as he bounced the baby a few times and grabbed the car keys. 

‘He is sweet… But… Yeah, I’m not going to cry now he’s leaving.’ Victoria said as she took off her puke covered t shirt, causing Loki’s eyes to wonder.

‘Agreed.’ He purred as he walked over to Victoria and kissed her on the lips. 

‘Hurry back, Daddy.’ She said as she bit her lower lip. 

‘Oh I will.’ Loki said seductively as he gazed over her breasts that were confined within her bra.   
  


Loki took Joshua and strapped him into the car seat. It was about 20 minutes’ drive away and he was so relieved when he handed the baby over to his mother.

‘He was a pleasure. But I don’t think we are ready for our own yet.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Thank you so much for looking after him while we were away. It was a relief knowing he was with someone he knows. Could we maybe have use watch him again next month?’ The mother asked. 

‘Uh… I think we are going on holiday ourselves I’m afraid.’ Loki said sheepishly as he started to back away.

‘Ok. Thank you again. Hope to see you soon.’ The mother waved to Loki as he rushed back to his car.

  
‘You took forever, Daddy!’ Victoria jumped on Loki as soon as he stepped through the door, wrapping her limbs all around him. 

Loki laughed and held her up with one hand under her bum and the other around her waist.

‘I wasn’t that long. Though you will be happy to know that we are having Joshua again for a week next month…’ Loki said. 

‘What?!’ Victoria looked horrified as she looked up at Loki with wide eyes.

‘Your face was a picture, little dove. I am only joking. She asked if we could, but I said we were going on holiday.’ Loki laughed.

‘Oh thank Valhalla.’ Victoria sighed in relief and put her head against his shoulder. 

‘I don’t think I’m ready for having a child of our own. Not yet anyway.’ Victoria mumbled into his shoulder. 

‘I agree whole heartedly. I don’t think I’m ready for the sleepless nights… Besides, I am not ready to share you just yet. I need you all to myself.’


End file.
